A Forgotten Adventure
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is gone for almost a month. Squad Seven's on vacation. What could go wrong?  M for language and lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a fanfic that has my character for Squad Seven. I do NOT own Naruto. All characters (but Rain) belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_  
_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_"Rain, your needed for a solo mission."_

_"Huh? I thought I wasn't allowed to leave Sensei's side because of Orochimaru, Mom!"_

_"I know, but Madarra some how was able to find a way back in time. If he alternates the past, it will change the future."_

_"But this black op ranking! In case you forgot, Mom, I'm 10, and still a fucking genin!"_

_"Rain, there's no choice. Grandma Tsunade all ready made arrangements for you to go."_

_"Sensei..."_

_"Any how, your the only one of us in Team Kakashi that's the proper age."_

_"...Sigh, fine. When do I leave?"_

_"...Immediately."

* * *

_

"Aw, come on, sensei! Why do have to ditch us!" 12 year old Naruto complained. Squad Seven just found out that they're sensei, Kakashi Hatake was to be leaving immediately for a mission that was strictly classified.

"Naruto, calm down. I'm only gonna be gone for four weeks. Give or take a month. Think of this as a vacation." He said, with a covered smile, and his good eye closed. "That's all, folks. Dismissed." He said, and puffed into smoke.

"If nothing's happening, I'm outta here." 12 year old Sasuke said, and took off. Sakura was about to ask if she could join, but he was long gone.

"Hey, Sakura. Wanna go on a date?" Naruto asked. She looked over to him, and clocked him on the head, yet again.

"Naruto, you all ready know the answer!" NO!" Sakura screamed, as she walked off to an unknown location. Poor Naruto was walking in the forest all by himself.

_'Wish there was someone I could hang with.'_ Naruto thought as he sighed. Wishing that Sakura would give him a chance, and Sasuke a fight for old times sake. But what he doesn't know...

Himself...

...And his destiny...

... are about to collide...

"KA-BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!" Out of no where, the sky went dark, and a huge bolt of lightning hit in the forest near Naruto.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto was thrown backwards, and landed on his bum. It all happened so fast, Naruto didn't see the sun come back, and turning it back into a beautiful day. He looked around and saw brown smoke. Out of instinct, he ran towards it.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Naruto thought as he ran to the source, jumping from tree to tree. He got there, and saw a small crater where the lightning hit, but as he took a closer look, he could see...

... A kid.

A girl. Maybe younger than him. He slid on the side of the crater, and made it to her. Yep. He was right. She had pale white skin, cobalt black hair, that reached to her back, a headband upon her forehead, her hand clutching her left shoulder, that was covered by what looked like a shoulder cape. The cape was a nice tan color, but that's not what made Naruto's eyes come out of his head. What made that possible, was...

... The Uchiha symbol. Sewn so delicately onto the center of the cape. Naruto knew that symbol due to Sasuke. The same thing is all ways on his back. Naruto could sense people coming, so he picked her up, and brought her to his place.

* * *

_"S-Sasuke..."_

_Who?_

_"A-ahhhhh,..."_

_Mom? Who is that? And why are the two of you hare but naked? Aren't you gonna get sick?_

_"...Rain..."_

_You, again. Didn't I tell you to get out of here, snake eyes!_

_"...You should know by now who he is... Dear Rain. We wouldn't want his baby girl to seem so suicidal, do we...?"

* * *

_

The same girl that Naruto found in the forest slowly woke up to find herself covered up by a sheet. Her head moved from side to side, looking at her surroundings.

_'N-Naruto Sensei's place...'_ The girl thought. She sat up, only to feel her left shoulder wince in pain. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and began to flow chakra into it. Another thing she noticed. Her cape was gone.

Oh, shit.

"I see your awake." She looked to see Naruto standing there, holding her cape. "Who are you? Why do you have Sasuke's symbol on this?" He was asking a lot of questions, while holding her cape more and more in view. "And why do have that bruise thing on your neck?" The girl looked at her lap.

"Trust me, dude. Your better off not knowing." She said, trying to spare him the trouble.

"Try me." He said. She expected as much. He was dunce, but he was persistent. She climbed out of bed, revealing her white bandaged tube top, her right arm covered of the same material, her hands wrapped in bandage, gray baggy pants, with a ninja's belt, a weapon's pouch on her left pouch (her mother's left handed), starter ninja blue shoes, and her headband had the leaf village symbol on it, but it had a scratch on it. She walked over to her pack, which was identical to Naruto's, opened it, and pulled out a file. She walked over to Naruto and handed him the file.

"Everything you wanna know about me is in there. No use in hiding anything from you, since I'm gonna need your help."

"Help with what?" Naruto asked as he took the file. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'm on a black op mission. Your the only one who is allowed to know of my real identity."

"Why me?" Naruto took a seat, and looked at her with a very puzzled look. The same look he gave Konohamaru on the day of his orientation.

"Cause I trust you. A lot more than I trust my father." She said with closed eyes, her elbow on the table, holding her chin on her hand. Naruto opened the file and what he read was impossible to swallow.

Name: **Rain Itachi Uchiha**

Age: **10**

DOB: **4/11**

Maternal: **Sakura Haruno**

Paternal: **Sasuke Uchiha**

Legal Guardian: **Naruto Uzumaki**

Ranking: **Genin**

Village: **Leaf/Sand**

Mentor(s): **Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake**

D Mission: **N/A**

C Mission: **N/A**

B Mission: **Unknown**

A Mission: **Unknown**

S Mission: **52**

Was this real? He couldn't believe this! Naruto looked at the girl and saw that her eyes were jade green. Exactly like Sakura.

"Show me your forehead." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Rain was confused. "Why?"

"If this is real, you should get her big forehead. I'll believe you if you show me that!" Naruto screamed, standing up, pointing at Rain's headband. She went redder than a tomato. But, in order for him to accept her need for help, she's gonna have to do it. She stood up, and untied her headband, holding it in her hand. Sure enough. There is was.

Her large billboard forehead.

"Whoa..." Naruto breathed. He was in total shock. "So... Your... From the future...?" Rain nodded. Then that means- "So... I guess Sasuke got to Sakura after all, huh." He said, with a sound of sadness in him. He noticed that Rain was clutching her fists, shaking.

"I don't give a damn about my father..." She began. Naruto looked at her with shock and confusion. "...The only reason why I'm breathing is because he raped my mother..." Sasuke? Raping someone? SAKURA! "...Never met the bastard..." Naruto saw the one thing that confirmed her AND her file.

She was crying.

Silent Tears. Rain was lost at what happened next. Naruto took her in an embrace. One hand on her back, the other on her head. She just stood there, with wide eyes.

"You are Sakura's daughter. She was always the one quick to cry." Rain couldn't fight back a chuckle. Naruto let Rain go, and she was allowed to wipe the tears away. "So you need my help?"

"Yeah. I need to find someone. Fast." Rain said as she took her seat again. Naruto joined her.

"Care to tell me who it is?"

"Madarra Uchiha." Naruto didn't know that name. "Never heard of him."

"Kyuubi knows him." Rain stated.

"You know about the Nine Tails?" Naruto screamed. Rain nodded her head.

"I also know your parent's names, which I am not allowed to mention. Got told that's something you need to find for yourself." He just sat there. Not knowing what to say. "You don't remember anything from the Academy, do you."

"No, I don't." Naruto answered her question with a smile. For some odd reason he was proud of it.

"Sigh. Madarra Uchiha is the first one to awaken my Uncle Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan, and one of the founders of the Leaf Village."

"ONE OF THE FOUNDERS?" Naruto bellowed. "HOW IS HE ALIVE!"

"Wish I knew. All I know is that he wants me out of the picture since I pose a huge threat. He takes either my mom or that bastard of a father of mine out, I'm gone. And it'll screw everything up."

"Ok, I got that. So where is he?"

"Wish I knew. I have my theories. All I know what he wants is to start the Fourth Great Ninja War, and will use the ultimate power to do it."

"The Fourth Great Ninja War...?" Ok, now Naruto was confused. Why does he want to start that. War is hell. "Why?"

"Cause Madarra is an old dog who doesn't know how to roll over and play dead. Unlike Akamaru, who can do that trick quite well." Rain's comment earned a giggle from Naruto. For someone who's Sasuke's kid, she sure did have a sense of humor. "So, Sensei. You interested?"

"Huh? 'Sensei'?" Naruto repeated that last word.

"Yeah. Your my sensei. And legal Guardian. By the way, know anywhere I could stay for the night?" Rain smiled with closed eyes.

"Um... You can stay here, I don't see a problem. So, what does a 'Legal Guardian' do?" Naruto's question got her thinking.

"Don't know. I guess you get to play my father's part. Basically tell me 'yes' or 'no' to whatever you think I can do, and teach me everything that you know." Rain said, with a finger on her chin. Oh. Wait. Everything? Naruto could teach her Rassengan. Or Shadow Clones. Maybe even The Sexy Jutsu!

"Hey, Rain." Naruto began.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking at him.

"If I teach you The Sexy Jutsu, does Sasuke have say in it?" Rain smiled an evil smile, and shook her head.

"Nope. Mom might, but not my father, if he doesn't know who I am."

_"OH, YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Naruto shot his fists up in the air with joy. Rain just laughed. All of a sudden, her stomach growled. Naruto looked over to Rain as he heard it, and see her blushing. "You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Rain giggled, very sheepishly.

"Sure. Ramen's on me." Rain said as she went to grab her cape. She could hear Naruto jumping up and down with joy. She came out and put the cape on backwards. Naruto noticed this.

"How come you have that on backwards?" He asked, pointing to the cape.

"No one can know who I really am. Your the only acception. This is top secret." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. That's when it dawned on him. She's not suppose to be here, so to speak. Once they got to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, and had they're ramen, they were chowing down.

"So Rain, what's the village like in the future?" Naruto asked. Rain looked at him, and thought about it.

"The same, I think." She said as she took another bite.

"Hey! Am I the Hokage in the future?" He was hoping for a 'yes'.

"Sensei... You remain 'Genin Ranked' for 15 years." Naruto's jaw hit the floor. 15 fucking years!

"SAY WHAT?" Sasuke was walking around when he heard Naruto's rant, followed by a laugh. For some odd reason he was in front of Ichiraku's. He also noticed that the laugh came from a female voice.

"Not my fault." She said, laughing, while Naruto was crying.

"Hey." They both turned around to see Sasuke standing there, hands in his pocket.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Rain was in total shock. This was the first time she saw _him..._

"Walking by. And who is this?" Sasuke asked, eyes looking at Rain.

"Oh, this is my new friend! Rain Uch-"

"Tunuzuka." Rain cut him off, before he could finish that last part. Naruto mentally slapped himself, for nearly blowing her cover.

"Rain, huh?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to her. "Odd name, if you ask me." He took a good look at Rain, and noticed her headband. "You from around here?" He asked. She knew where this was going. She was glaring at him, with anger.

"No. And I prefer it if you didn't touch the headband. It's all I have left of my father." Both boys looked at her with shock.

"I see. Well, obviously, nothing interesting's going on. I'm outta here." He turned around to leave.

"Good bye, _asswhole_." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around and looked at her, with shocked eyes. This is the first time a girl has insulted him.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said. Rain turned around, and folded her arms. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to repeat myself? Fine. I said 'Good bye, ass-whole'." Rain said, mouthing 'whole'. "And yes, I don't like you." Naruto could tell there was a lot of tense between the two. he was hoping for the best, and one of them would walk away. The only one to do that, was Sasuke. Rain turned around and starred at her bowl.

"Rain. Do you realize what you just did?" Naruto was too stunned.

"Yeah. I called my father an asswhole. You were there." She said, and continued eating her ramen.

"No. No girl does that to Sasuke AND live to tell the tale! Not even the guys try that." Naruto had that topic at a low volume. Sasuke was heading to his place, still contemplating what had just happened. What was her problem? He didn't do anything to her!

_'...There was something oddly familiar about her...'_ Sasuke thought. A small smile partched his lips._ 'This could be interesting.'

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoy! Wow, six pages on 7 hours of sleep! I should do that more often!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I was hoping for some more reviews, but looking at my stats, I can see that people do have an interest to it, so I'm gonna continue.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Black Cherry Blossom

* * *

"TRANSFORM!" Rain scream as chakra flowed around her. It was late in the evening, her and Naruto were off in the forest, working on one jutsu: Sexy and Harem. A poof of smoke appeared, and in Rain's place... Was a 19 year old nude female with short _**pink**_ hair and _**jade green**_ eyes.

Remind you of anyone?

Naruto's jaw hit the ground at how fast Rain was able to understand this jutsu. He barely had to explain it to her. And here was an older, maturer Sakura, it nearly creeped him out. After a nother poof of smoke, Rain reappeared again, with clothes, and standing there, arms folded.

"Truth be told, Naruto Sensei, you taught me this when I was five and new to the Academy." She said with a smirk.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Rain nodded her head. Naruto took a look at the sunset.

"We may wanna be heading back. It's getting dark." Naruto looked at Rain, who nodded in agreement. By the time they made it back, it was nightfall. Naruto was getting ready for bed as Rain looked out the window.

"Perfect time to play 'Catch the Akatsuki'." Rain said to no one in particular, but Naruto's keen ears picked it up.

"Catch the what?" Naruto asked. Rain walked over to her pack, and started rummaging. She got a huge smile when she found what she was looking for. She turned around, and showed Naruto what it was.

"Catch the Akatsuki!" Rain said as she showed a plush doll of Itachi Uchiha who's eyes were closed, and had a big red smile.

"That's really good!" Naruto complemented on how it almost looked Itachi. The dude never smiles.

"Thanks. Made him myself." Rain said, as she rubbed it on her cheek. "How you play it is simple. Someone hides this doll somewhere in the village, players wait until midnight to find it. and who ever finds it first wins. Rules are No Shadow Clones, no Byaakugans, no Sharingans, and if your caught by a nother player's weapon, your disqualified. This game is set up to enhance your abilities to wander into the enemy's territory at night, when everyone asleep."

"Oh..." Naruto said, listening to every detail. It did sound like a lot of fun. "So how many players can play?"

"As many as you want." Rain said.

"Huh. Well, kiddo. Time for bed." Naruto said as he turned to his bed. Rain smiled as she turned in as well. Late that night, Naruto was snoozing away when he was woken up by a small whimper. He stirred in his sleep and saw Rain tossing and turning, acting as if she was having a nightmare. He walked over to Rain, held her in his arms, and tried to calm her down. No success. He remember what she did earlier, and placed his hand on her left shoulder, above that odd bruise, and began to push chakra into it.

Shockingly, it was calming her down, but he was also seeing the dream she was having...

* * *

_Sasuke He began to lick his tongue down the center of Sakura's neck, making his way to her breasts, placing a hand over one, and engulfing the other with his mouth._

_"GASP! Ahh!... Sas- GASP!" Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sasuke's hand __gripping the bed sheets with everything he had, inhaling and exhaling at an alarming rate. Sakura bringing her hands back into his hair, gasping for air, and over the feeling of Sasuke biting her neck, with half of what he had in brute strength. It was official. They both lost control of the situation._

_Out of the blue, Orochimaru's eye appeared, as if piercing your soul._

_"You will be mine, Princess Uchiha. Not even this Naruto can keep you away from me! I exist within your mind! YOU BELONG TO ME!" Orochimaru's voice rang through Naruto's mind.

* * *

_

Rain woke up with a scream, covered in sweat, as Naruto pulled away, screaming as well, cause of what he saw. Rain was hunched over, panting out of pure fear.

"How long has Orochimaru shown you that shit?" Naruto asked, still trying to shake off the fact that he's scared for life. Rain looked over to him, worried.

"I- I don't know. I was three when he started this shit." Naruto looked at his fingers.

"Ok, since your 10, that's..." Naruto counted from 3 to 10. "Rain, he's been showing you that for almost 7 years!" Rain looked over to Naruto with silent shock.

"I've been watching Orochimaru show of my father raping my mom that long?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Rain couldn't fight it. She crawled into Naruto's arms, and began sobbing.

_'Why?'_ Rain thought as she gripped his pjs. _'I'm suppose to be an Uchiha. Itachi's my uncle. Uchihas don't cry. They can't.'_ Naruto took a hold of Rain, and just sat there in silence.

_'How can anyone live with that?'_ Naruto asked. The next morning, Rain and Naruto were heading to... The History Museum?

"How come we're going to the History Museum. Why?" Rain looked at as they crossed the bridge where Squad Seven normally met.

"Cause they might have some info about Madarra that we could use." Naruto replied with an 'Oh'. They were half way across when they ran into some one that both of them knew.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto screetched. Rain froze.

_'M-Mom!'_ Rain thought. Yep. It was Sakura, herself. She looked over to see Naruto and Rain, and she greeted them with a wave.

"Hey, Naruto. Who's this?" Sakura asked, looking at Rain. Rain walked over to Sakura, and held out her hand.

"Rain Tunuzuka. Nice to meet you, Sakura..." Rain said, shaking Sakura's hand, and pretending to not know her last name.

"Haruno." Sakura finished, with a smile. "Have to admit, you remind me of someone that I know." She said, noticing that her hair had small tints of blue. Almost the same as Sasuke...

"Really." Rain said, trying to keep the conversation going. "My mother and sensei say I remind them of my uncle." When Naruto heard that, he felt guilt run through him.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto. Rookie Nine is meeting up at the gates to see Ino's team off for a C rank mission. Wanna come?"

"Sure! Mind if Rain joins? She's new to the village, and I promised her a small tour, anyway." Naruto and Rain watched as Sakura nodded her head 'yes'. She didn't see the harm of it. Wrong. They made it to the gate, and guess who was there with Shikamaru, and Choji... And Ino hasn't shown up, yet.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed out of habit. Sasuke was sitting there, with his hands in front him, as all ways. Naruto was clearing his ear from the screetch, and Rain was allowing 'Inner Rain' to contemplate for her.

_"Aaaahhh! MOM'S A FUCKING BARBIE GIRL!"_ Inner Rain screamed. Sasuke looked over to the three who just shown up, and nearly swallowed wrong when he saw Rain and Sakura standing together.

_'They're identical... To each other!'_ Sasuke couldn't believe this. He got up and walked over to them and stopped in front of Rain.

"Didn't find 'Tunuzuka' In the Village Contacts." Sakura looked at him confusingly, and saw Naruto frozen in fear. Sakura noticed Rain's glare at him as if he did something to her. Something she despises him for.

"I was raised by a Rogue ninja. And he gave me his name, and dumped me here. Any questions, _ColdDick_?"

"WHAA?" Sakura screamed, while Shikamaru and Choji came over just in time to hear that name.

"That's the perfect name for him. Munch. Munch. Cold Dick." Choji said in between his chips.

"I say it kinda fits." Rain said with a smile. Now Naruto was trying to fight off some laughter. Even Shikamaru was snickering, a little.

"Sasuke!" Every one got out of the way, so that Ino could gwamp Sasuke. "I can't believe your here to say 'Goodbye'!" She said, with dreamy eyes, while Sasuke's were half closed, glaring at her.

"Ino! Get off of him!" Sakura screamed. And that, begins another rage between the two. Rain and all of the boys there had sweat drops on they're heads.

"Ok, I've seen enough." Rain said as she turned around to leave. "I can see what needs to be said, and that goes for everybody here: Concentrate on your own abilities, and not on revenge, or any other bull shit, and you'll be fine." She walked a few paces, but stopped. "As for the blondes that like to do nothing but stare at Cold Dick all day, here's some advice: _Stop starring at Sasuke's damn penis and work on your damn jutsus, how 'bout that!"_ Now Shikamaru and Choji were laughing. Ino's jaw hit rock bottom. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her with surprise.

"TAKE THAT, INO PIG!" Sakura screamed with triumph, pointing at her with a smile.

"SAKURA, THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO!" Rain screamed as she left the scene.

"WHAT?" Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. Rain left without a nother word. All but Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura were laughing. Shikamaru was sending fists into the air, saying that it's about time. Choji was saying that he couldn't believe a girl just said that. Naruto calmed down, bit Team 10 good luck, and ran to Rain. Naruto managed to catch up with Rain, while Sasuke was walking around looking for the mentioned people, wanting to give Rain a piece of his mind.

_'What the hell is her problem!'_ He thought. _'That damn bitch litterally just...'_ Little does he know, Sasuke was being watched by someone. In Akatsuki robe, with a mask over his face. It was orange. He had been tailing him for a couple of days, making sure to mask himself, and his chakra.

"Stay on your toes while you can, boy..." He said, darkly, indicating he was plotting something. "...It's time for your _**hormones**_ to kick in."

* * *

They managed to find the History Museum, and began to dig into some info. Rain was looking among the many history books, while Naruto was reading. Naruto was flipping through pages, when he saw a man in old armor, with bags under his eyes, and had the Uchiha symbol behind him.

"Rain. Is this him?" Naruto asked, catching Rain by surprise, as she walked over to him and looked at the photo.

"Yep. That's the bastard I'm looking for." Rain said as she took a chair next to him. He turned the page, and saw Nine Tails, and somebody above him.

"What the?" Naruto asked. Rain looked at the photo.

"Oh yeah, he's the only one who can manually summon and control Nine Tails. Don't know how, but if it's not Madarra, it can't be done." Rain mentioned this, considering her sensei told her about it.

"If he can hypnotize the Nine Tails, he can hypnotize anybody he wants!" Naruto said, with fear written on his face.

"And if he knows I'm here..." Rain began, putting her thumb nail in her teeth, biting onto it, a bit. A habit she got from her father (if you don't remember, see Naruto vol. 4, the start of the Chunnin Exams). "...Uh-oh." Naruto put the book back, and he and Rain ran out of the Museum. They made it outside.

"You take Right plank! I'll take Left plank!" Naruto told Rain.

"Right-O!" Rain said, and ran to her right, as Naruto ran to his left. They had to find Sasuke and/or Sakura. Fast. Rain turned a corner, rather sharply, and continued running, until she hit somebody, causing her to land on her bum. She looked up to see Sasuke starring at her, with a confused look.

"AH! Sasuke!" Rain said, standing up, and brushing herself off. "Just the dick I wanted to see." She said, taking out a small flashlight.

"Huh?" Sasuke began. "What for?" Her answer was a flash in his eyes, from her light.

"Have you been experiencing some nauseousness, or fatigue, as of lately?" She asked, checking his pupils to see if they dilated properly. (I hate medical terms)

"What? No!" Sasuke snapped. Rain shrugged, putting her light away. "And what's your problem with me, anyway?"

"Your selfish, insecure, and you don't care about the people around you. All you give a damn about is your damn brother." Rain said, as she walked off, seeing that he was fine.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Sasuke screamed, catching up to her.

"You really have a brother?" Rain asked. "Wow, I just saying random shit." she continued walking, as Sasuke kept joining her.

"Your the first female to hate me." Sasuke said.

"And you expect me to go head over heels for you? Sorry, your too much of an ass for me." Rain stated as something out of the blue happened. Even she didn't know what was going on. A hand grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around, and the next thing she knows, he takes her chin with his thumb and fingers, and places a pair of lips...

... On hers...

... His eyes are closed...

... Hers are buldging out of her head. He pulled back, a little. Rain stood there, wondering if she should scream rape, or clobber him into next week.

"Wow... Your a real chilvarist." She said, sarcastically. "Um... Confession..." She continued. Sasuke waited for a response.

"...I have HIV..." Sasuke had his eyes out, this time.

* * *

"HAA HA HA HA HA HA!" Naruto was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Watching Rain rinse her mouth out with mouth wash nearly 3 times in a row... and listening her story.

It was rather funny.

"I outta kill him!" Rain screamed. "The nerve of my father! KISSING ME LIKE THAT! YUCK!" Rain said while gurggling her mouth. While Naruto and Rain were contemplating, or should I say, laughing and wailing about Sasuke's kiss with his unknown future daughter, someone's finishing some last minute touches, with sights on one particular Uchiha.

"Forbidden Art: Hypnotic Possession Hypnosis!"

* * *

**This is gonna be fun!**

**Naruto: I'm starting to like this kid!**

**Sasuke: I do not approve the Sexy Jutsu.**

**Rain: Dad... .'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! I was able to fit it in with college...**

**ROLL FILM!  
**

**ACTIIOONN

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Unforgiving Heart Attack

Sasuke's fingers were numb. He was in the kitchen of his apartment when he started to feel faint. He straddled towards his bed. Was he sick or something? He didn't have the slightest idea. His head was so clouded, he barely heard the door being knocked. He headed for the door, and opened it to see Sakura standing there.

"Hello, Sasuke. You feeling ok?" She asked, checking his forehead.

"I'm fine." He said, as he allowed her to walk in. Sakura took a good look around the place. "What brings you here?" Sakura took a deep breath.

"I'm here because of what Rain said..." She began. She turned around, and allowed Sasuke to look at her.

_'...You look just like her...'_ Sasuke thought as he saw Rain's face appear next to Sakura.

"...I don't know what her deal is, but I think she and Naruto get along like brother and sister. Come to think of it, they even have the same personality. It's just weird that-YIPE!" Before Sakura could finish anything, she was pushed onto Sasuke's bed, with him on top of him.

Oh...

...Shit...

"W-what are you-?" Sakura studdered. What was she suppose to do. Everything went silent for what he did next. He placed a pair of lips on Sakura's. Sakura froze until she gave in. This was way different from when he kissed Rain. Sakura parted her lips slightly, but he took the oppertunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and began to message her tongue. After two good minutes of nothing but that, they parted, allowing him to take the side of her neck into his mouth, biting and nibbling. She let out a small moan. His hands were all over the place, while her's were preoccupied with his hair and back. One hand manage to unzip her dress, and manage to take it off of her.

"S-...Sas-..." Sakura couldn't breath. She couldn't even say a word. Whatever took her to take off his shirt, and succeed, was some heavy stuff.

Everything went black. Sasuke couldn't see anything. Within his mind, was an old man with long black hair, Itachi's facial structure, with ancient armor.

"Fight while you can, Time Traveler..." He spoke softly. "...Your about to suffer."

* * *

"Ok, Rain. Let's see what you can do." Naruto said as he and Rain were in the forest, allowing Rain to have some training. She nodded, and held out her fingertips. All ten of them.

Naruto was stunned for what happened next.

Chidori was coming to from her fingertips. She pulled her left arm back, and held her right arm in front of her, looking as if she was holding a bow and arrow. That's when he saw it.

Chidori. Bow and Arrow Form. You can see the curvy bent triangle, and the arrow being made by Rain. She realeased the arrow, allowing it to shoot into the trees.

"BBBBOOOOMMMM!" There was an explosion where she hit the trees.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Naruto asked. She waved her fingers in mid air, removing some of the tingly feeling.

"Uncle Kankuro taught me puppet strings." Rain said, with embarrasment.

"You so gotta teach me that." Naruto said, excitedly.

"No way. It's bad enough you know the Ras-" She was saying sarcastically but suddenly pause. She felt her chest, to check her heart.

Her heart began to speed up. Her lungs were closing up. Rain clutched her chest; collapsing onto the ground.

"RAIN!" Naruto screamed. He took her into his arms. She could barely breath.

Rain was having a heart attack. That could only mean one thing.

Her parents.

* * *

They were stripped to the naked eye. The Last Living Uchiha's face, covered in sweat, buried in the neck of his female comrade, who was drenched in sweat, blushing so hard while he rammed his eight inch crotch into her .05 centimeter whole.

Truly painful. Not to mention it burned really bad.

She couldn't keep quiet. She was screaming way to loud, that the only way to calm her down was to french kiss her one last time before he released.

Straight into her. Sakura's eyes began to flutter closed. Not knowing what had just happened.

* * *

"Rain!" Eyes opened to see a scared Naruto. Rain looked around.

"What the hell just happened?" Rain asked.

"That's what I wanna know." He said, needing answers. Rain recalled one of Orochimaru's infamous visions.

"MOM! FATHER! We gotta go to my father's apartment. Now." She said, standing up, and aiming for the trees.

"NOT IN THIS CONDITION YOUR NOT!" Naruto screamed, and began to chase her. They made it, but they were all ready too late. Rain had the look of anger written all over her. Naruto was in deep shock.

Would you be if you found your best friend naked and sweaty sleeping next to a sleepy, sweaty girl that happened to be your secret crush?

Sasuke laid on his right side, blankets barely covering his waist area, while Sakura was on her left, cuddling into his chest, the same blanket covering her whole body.

"Jesus Fucking Christ..." Rain muttered. "Madarra got to him before we did." She walked over to her future mother's back, and took a good look at her future father's face.

"How did he get tangled up in this?" Naruto asked, not wanting the answer.

"I'm working on it, give me a break." She bend over, and opened one of Sasuke's eyes, to examin it. "Oooh, here's the problem."

"What?"

"Madarra, Itachi, and Kakahi are level 5 sharingans. More experience with it. Sasuke's is still baby stages. The only way I got to level 5 from level 0 is due to Orochimaru."

"So was it just to gain power?" If that was the answer, he and Sasuke were gonna have rounds.

"Nope. Hypnosis. Genjutsu." Rain said, standing up.

"That doesn't make any sense. Itachi can do that, can he?"

"Nope. Only Madarra." Naruto was in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that Madarra hypnotized Sasuke for this?" Rain nodded her head.

"I gotta take Mom back to her place. Can't leave her here." Naruto agreed by nodding his head. "Within the mean time, I need you to play Father for a little bit." Rain finished, handing Naruto Sasuke's shirt.

"No way!"

"Aw come on, you've done it before!"

"Hey! Only to get close to your mother, and that's beside's the point!"

"Sensei, your such a little girl!" Ok. That did it. It got Naruto to shut up. Rain grabbed a spare sheet from under neath her father's bed, and pointed her finger to the floor, spinning it in circles. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Do it." Naruto complied, and turned around. She wrapped the sheet around her mother's body, and managed to pick her up with ease.

"Mom, you need to gain a few pounds." She said, opening a window, and hitting the roof tops. Naruto got stuck dressing Sasuke (Not thanksgiving yet), and switching his sheets. For some odd reason, they were wet and slimy.

Creepy.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start. She looked all over the place. It was her room.

Just a dream.

_'I know Sasuke...'_ Sakura thought. _'...Just a dream...'_

Naruto and Rain decided to sleep in that night. Who knew getting rid of evidence would be much work. Well, Naruto was asleep, Rain on the other hand was wide awake. They're were two people that she knew who could break this... Her grandmother, and her uncle.

Problem was, how to get a hold of them.

Rain had no choice.

She had to leave. Naruto woke up to find Rain gone. She just vanished. He looked all over the place and saw a note; he picked it up, and read it's contents:

_Sensei,_

_Went to find Uncle Itatchi to see if he can remove the hypnosis._

_Take care of my parents while I'm gone._

Oh, shit.

NOT GOOD! Naruto collected his things, and took off.

* * *

Sakura was walking around, looking for Naruto. She had to talk to someone about the dream she had. It was so real. Funny how things are like that. She was about to give up, when she saw Rain heading towards her direction.

"Rain..." She muttered, looking at her.

"Mo- I mean, Sakura. You feeling ok?" Rain asked. Sakura looked at her funny.

"Yeah, I feel fine. In a hurry?" Rain nodded her head in agreement.

"You and Naruto seem to get along great." Sakura mentioned. Rain raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"It's as if you've known him for years." Sakura commented. Rain nodded.

"You'd be surprised."

"Really?" Both Sakura and Rain looked to see Ino, walking towards them.

"You need to find new friends, and dump Naruto. He didn't have any parents when he was little, so he wasn't raised right." She stated, not noticing Rain's glare, looking just like Sasuke's. Rain walked up to Ino, and looked at her square in the eye. It ran shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Be grateful. He doesn't have anyone to go to at night for a bad dream, no one to wish him a 'Happy Birthday', no Christmas, no Halloween, no Easter," She said rather dark and cold, then turned into a holler "NO ONE TO TELL HIM RIGHT FROM WRONG, OR-"

"RAIN ITACHI!" Rain was gonna regret telling Naruto her middle name. Everyone looked at Naruto, who landed right next to them, from jumping from roof top to roof top. "Don't you ever do that again." She looked around and saw Sasuke standing there with petrified eyes. That's when an idea hit her, but she'll try later.

"MOVE IT, NARUTO!" Ino screamed, pushing Naruto to the ground, running to Sasuke.

"HOLD IT!" Rain hollered, causing Ino to stop and look towards her direction. "How about an apology."

"We do this all the time." Ino said, rather officially. Scratch what Rain had in mind for later...

"Wonder if Sasuke knows that you often dream of you sucking _his penis down in Tsunade's room..." _That was more than enough for all four of them to stare at her with shocking expressions.

_"...You wouldn't."_ Ino said, scared.

"He all ready knows." Rain said, pointing to Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke, then back to Naruto.

"Naruto I apologize for pushing you over." Sakura was in deep shock, but her Inner self said differently.

"Cha! Take that, Ino PIG!" Inner Sakura was having a ball. Rain began heading for the gates of Leaf, with Naruto hot on her trail.

* * *

**All right. This is all for now. I got teachers to see, grades to check.**

**Hope you all enjoy!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took forever, but it's here! And, so is Rain's song.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**ACTION!

* * *

**

A Forgotten Adventure

Chapter 4: Memoirs of a Grieving Child

_"Naruto Sensei, who's this?" Three year old Rain asked, in the small apartment in the Sand village. Naruto, at age twenty, was sitting a the round table, working on counsel paperwork. His look didn't change at all. Rain climbed into his lap, earning a "Hey!" and putting a picture on his work. It was the photo of squad seven back when they were still kids. Rain pointed to the pink head._

_"That's your mom, Rain." Young Rain looked up at Naruto, to seeing him smile at the photo._

_"Tat's really Mama?" She asked, not good with her words, yet._

_"Yep. She was really beautiful, considering she had the temper of a dragon."_

_"Sensei, tat's not very nice." Naruto chuckled. Then Rain looked at Sasuke._

_"Who's tat, Sensei?" Rain asked, pointing to Sasuke. Rain noticed that Naruto was hesitant in his answer._

_"...No one."_

_"But he looks like Uncle Itachi! He does, he does!" Naruto was going to regret showing her a photo of her uncle._

_"Bed time!"

* * *

_

_Sasuke He began to lick his tongue down the center of Sakura's neck, making his way to her breasts, placing a hand over one, and engulfing the other with his mouth._

_"GASP! Ahh!... Sas- GASP!" Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sasuke's hand gripping the bed sheets with everything he had, inhaling and exhaling at an alarming rate. Sakura bringing her hands back into his hair, gasping for air, and over the feeling of Sasuke biting her neck, with half of what he had in brute strength. It was official. They both lost control of the situation._

_Out of the blue, Orochimaru's eye appeared, as if piercing your soul._

_"You will be mine, Princess Uchiha. I know who you truly are! I exist within your mind! YOU BELONG TO ME!" Orochimaru's voice rang through Rain's mind._

_"STOP! KNOCK IT OFF!" Rain's voice echoed through her mind, not wanting to see anymore.

* * *

_Rain woke up with a start, and found herself in Naruto's bed, again. She sat up and saw someone she wasn't expecting: It was a younger version of Suigetsu, with glasses and red hair. He was in a regular T and shorts. And, he was drinking out of a water bottle.

"Hello, Spike." The boy looked up, and saw her awake.

"About time. You've been out of it for four weeks." Spike sat at her side, and took a hand into his.

"What are you doing here! This is a solo!" Rain retaliated.

"Not my fault. Naruto Sensei sent me to keep an eye on you, and he's dealing with your parents, right now."

"What happened." Rain asked, and he began.

* * *

_"Rain! Wait up!" Naruto screamed, as he ran to Rain. She stopped, and waited for him._

_"Sorry, couldn't resist worth shit." Rain said. Naruto looked at her funny._

_"Not worried about that..." Naruto began, but got cut off by a nother voice._

_"Hey. Rain, got a minute?" Both her and Naruto looked to see Sasuke coming._

_"What do you want, ColdDick?" Rain asked, using his new nickname._

_"A little respect wouldn't kill you." Sasuke said, raising a brow._

_"You do this all the time." Rain noted._

_"All right, what's your problem?" Sasuke said. Rain glared at him._

_"I don't like you." Rain stated._

_"Rain. Let it go." Naruto said, not wanting a fight._

_"How about a fight. Here and now." Sasuke stated. Rain grinned._

_"Fine. Should be fun." Rain stated, pulling out a kunai. Naruto got out of the way. She charged, and aimed for Sasuke's side, but missed due to his dodge. He appeared behind her, in an attempt to kick her, but she blocked it, by going underneath him, and blocking his foot with hers. Both backed a few feet, and Rain did handsigns for the Uchiha Clan's specialty._

_"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Rain called, and making a ring out of her fingers, was able to blow fire out of her mouth, so perfectly. The entire area was up in flames. Sasuke appeared behind her, yet again, this time, with Sharingan in use. Rain threw a sucker punch, but he blocked it. He threw her to a tree, which she was able to land on her feet to. She held out her hands, both in opposite directions, and Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with awe. She was imiting both Chidori and Rassengan._

_'What the' Sasuke thought, as he began his. No telling what she was going to do._

_"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed, as he charged at her._

_"SASUKE!" Naruto hollered, hoping to get his attention. Rain jumped off the tree, ran to Sasuke's side, and did the unthinkable._

_She combined Chidori._

_With Rassengan._

_Lightning and wind came together as one, synchronizing. Sasuke stood in amazement. Has Naruto been helping her learn some new tricks? With a scream, she plunged the combination at Sasuke, but something happened._

_There was an explosion._

_Rain didn't have it in control. Dust was everywhere, and so Sasuke and Naruto looked around, trying to find Rain. Naruto found her first, and jumped to her aid. She was unconscious, and her hands were bleeding. He picked her up, and carried her off._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke caught up to him, and Naruto gave him a glare._

_"Why in the hell can't you swallow some damn pride!" He hollered, and took off.

* * *

_

"So, that's what happened." Spike said, finishing. Rain sat there, looking at her bandaged hands, on the verge of tears. She got up, and headed for the door.

"I'm going to Uncle Itachi. If you wanna come with, fine." Rain said, grabbing some things. Spike followed. "By the way, did you find out who your parents are?"

"Yeah." Spike began, recalling his findings. "Some bitch named Karin and a water dick named Suigetsu Hozuki." It was a clear day, and a bird with a bad call was flying. (The stupid bird from "Gotta See Gotta Know: Kakashi Sensei's True Face!")

"I want that bird." Rain said, pointing to it.

"AHOO! AHOO!" The bird crowed.

"Rain!" Both her and Spike looked to see Naruto coming up. "Where are you going?"

"Going to see my uncle." She said plainly. "Wanna join?"

"Your not going anywhere at the gates." Naruto said, pointing in the direction of the gates.

"I have my ways." She said, continuing. All three of them made it into the Forest A okay.

"Rain, why are we here?" Naruto asked, with his arms folded. Rain was feeling the ground.

"The Uchiha Clan use to have a hatch with an underground path that can take you to the border- Aha!" Rain said, finding what she found. She picked up a handle, and hoisted the door up, revealing what she was talking about.

"Whoa." Both Naruto and Spike said. Rain lit a torch on fire, and went in first, followed by Spike, than Naruto, who closed the hatch. The path was dark, and cold.

"This is so cool!" Naruto said, as they followed.

"I know, right?" Rain said. After a few minutes, or hours, they came across a huge boulder, and went around it.

* * *

"Shizune, have you located Team Seven?" Tsunade asked, sitting at her desk.

"I've located Uchiha and Haruno, My Lady. But, Naruto, I can't find him anywhere." Shizune said, holding Tonton.

"What do you mean? He's gone?" Tsunade thought of the possibilities.

* * *

Sasuke was walking, in his black get up, trying to find Sakura and Naruto. No sign of Naruto, but he did find Sakura, but she was hunched over the bridge, and puking over the side.

"You feeling all right?" Sasuke asked, as he came to her aid.

"I- I don't know..." Sakura said, wiping her mouth with her hand, as Sasuke placed a hand on her forehead.

"No fever. Tsunade called us. I can't find Naruto." He said, but poor Sakura puked over the side again. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two days; only in the morning, though." Sakura said, recalling everything.

"Morning sickness?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow. Sakura nodded her head. They made it to Tsunade's office, but heard something completely random.

"Naruto left the village, somehow. He's no where in sight. Your mission, is to find him, and bring him back." Tsunade said, with words of strict.

"He left?" Sasuke said. No way. Naruto wasn't that good. Where did he go?

~xox~

"Say, Sensei. When we get done, can you help me with the Rassendori?" Rain asked, trying to figure out her jutsu.

"Don't see the harm." Naruto commented. They made it to the end of the tunnel, and found another trapdoor. Spike got on one knee, put his hands together, allowing Rain to step on it, and he hoisted her up. Rain opened it, and found that they were in a forest, and saw a buzzling village nearby. Rain got onto green ground, as she pulled Naruto and Spike, and closed the hatch. They entered the village and began looking around. Rain stopped infront of a strip shop.

"Rain, what are you doing?" Spike asked, looking at her, along with Naruto. She didn't answer. She tilted her head to the side, pondered, and went in. Rain looked around, and saw the place dark, very crowded. There were strippers on the podium, with no top, allowing they're breasts to bounce all over the place, as they began humping the shining pole. There was a lot of "Whoah," and "Woohoo!" plus many whistles. She saw two men in black cloaks with triangular hats in the far corner, having drinks and sweets.

_'Must be them.'_ Rain thought. She walked over to the counter, and took an empty beer bottle, looked at it, and smashed it on the side of the table, shattering it into many pieces. Everyone looked at her, music stopped, and the dancers stood still.

"I'M LOOKING FOR ITACHI UCHIHA. HE AND I HAVE ISSUES." Rain hollered, and everyone looked at her funny.

"Anyone else, your looking for." The bartender asked. She looked at him, and got a evil grin. Naruto evil grin.

"Yeah. Last name Fuckmehardsasukemoment, first name, Imhavina." Rain said down at a whisper.

"Ok. Hey anyone here by the name of 'Imhavina FuckmehardSasukemoment?' I need a 'Imhavina FuckmehardSasukemoment over here." Rain saw the two man in the back stand up, one taking off his hat, to reveal Itachi himself. Mouth opened, eyes blaring with Mangekyo Sharingan. The whole place started laughing, getting the joke.

"You bitch!" The tender said, getting ready to clobber him.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna spend my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I wanna start a fight_

"Ooh! Love this song!" Rain said, with a giddy up in her voice.

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_

_So, so what, I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

"Why you!" The tender said, now coming at Rain, but what she did froze Itachi on the spot. Rain placed two fingers on his forehead, very hard, leaving a small bruise.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Another time, ok?" Rain said, and took off to the exit. "RUN!" She said to Naruto and Spike.

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_Shit!_

"What did you do, Rain!" Naruto asked, running after her, along with spike.

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll knows how to sing_

_What if this song's on the radio?_

_Somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

"I didn't do anything! I only asked for two people! The tender freaked for no reason!" Rain said as they continued running. The tender came out and saw them running.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_He's gonna start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight_

"AND DON'T COME BACK AGAIN, YOU BRATS!" The bar tender screamed. God he hated kids. Which is why he doesn't have any.

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_

_So, so what, I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

The tender was shaking his head when he noticed two people from inside came out, and started running after Naruto, and the others, full speed, too. Ok, this is weird.

_You weren't there, you never were_

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life, I gave my all_

_You we're there, you let me fall_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_

They made it to the hills, next to a tree, to see the city glow below them.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Spike asked.

_So, so what, I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool_

_So, so what, I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da da da da da Pppppp._

Rain didn't have time to answer. Before they knew it, Itachi and Kisame stood before them, the look of shock before them. Rain got up, looked at Itachi, closed her eyes, smiled, and opened her arms. She said the one word that put fear into Itachi and Kisame.

"UNCLE! Huggie huggie"

* * *

**Now. Hope you all enjoy, and love it.**

**Rain: This is fun. And why is Mom having a "Fuck Me Hard Sasuke" Moment.**

**Everyone: Lol. Rain looks over at Naruto.**

**Naruto: Not funny.**

**Rain: You were laughing like hell.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Chapter Five, and YIPEEEE!**

**Roll Film!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

A Forgotten Adventure

Chapter 5: Unexplainable Happenings

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were hot on the trail. Tsunade recieved a complaint from a bar tender that some kids were giving him trouble, and took off running.

Hmm. When was this, again?

"The minute I see him and that Rain kid, they're dead!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke was in his blacks, and was keeping up with Sakura. They landed on the ground, and looked at a shop, and Sakura went in.

"Didn't eat?" Sasuke asked, following her in.

"No, and I'm starting to get hungry." They both went in, and sat down. A nice elderlady came up to them.

"Well hello there. What are you in the mood for?" She asked, sweetly. Good thing Tsunade gave them some cash for things like these.

"Rice dumplings with tomato fillings." Sasuke said, rather cold.

"Um... Can I get a bowl of Butterscotch icecream with Sour Cream on it?" Sakura's request earned looks from both the lady and Sasuke. The lady figured out what she was thinking.

"I'll be back with the orders." She said, and left. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was still giving her looks.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke placed his hand on her forehead again.

"You sure your feeling ok?" For the love of GOD! No fever, but what the hell!

* * *

"WHAT!" The almost girl like blood curling scream came from none other than (Drum roll please)...

...

...

...

Itachi. Everyone was frozen solid at Rain's comment. What the hell. He slaughtered his entire clan, all but her father, Sasuke, and she wants a hug from him?

"Sensei, how many times did you drop her on her head as a baby?" Spike asked. Naruto glared in disbelief at Rain.

"Apparently too many." Naruto muttered. Rain was five feet away from Itachi, who looked at her strangely.

"Who are you, really." He asked. There was no way in hell that this was Sasuke's daughter. Sasuke's what? Twelve? Thirteen?

"Man, you really leave me no choice." Rain said, as she stood still. Everyone looked at her confusingly. When Rain began to open her eyes, tints of red could be seen. Spike knew imediately what she was doing.

"RAIN! DON'T DO IT!" Spike screamed.

Too late.

Rain activated her sharingan. A lot like Kakashi's, the only exception was that the pupil had tilted cresent moon underneath it, with the two points aiming upwards.

_'Cressent Moon Sharingan!'_ Rain thought as she began using it. Itachi and Kisame were in disbelief, at the sight they were seeing.

"Itachi, who is this? And why is she with the Nine Tails?" Kisame asked. Itachi starred at Rain. Then he noticed something. Her face was being covered by flames from her left shoulder.

"RAIN! OROCHIMARU!" Spike screamed as Naruto ran to Rain's aid, chakra ready.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rain's scream could be heard through out town.

* * *

_'That scream... Almost like Sakura's'_ Sasuke thought as he had Sakura on his back, jumping from tree to tree. They were close to a town where they recieved a report from a bar tender of some kids, one fitting Naruto's description causing trouble, a name of "Imhavina FuckmehardSasukemoment".

Remind you of anyone? But on the way to the town, Sakura passed out, and nearly fell.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

Itachi was frozen stiff. Naruto was putting so much chakra into Rain's shoulder, while Spike held onto her, as she screamed in pain. Orochimaru took the opertun to try and take over. Instantaneously, flashbacks of her mother's rape with her father entered her mind. The flames on her face began to subside, and retreat, and Rain was left out of breath.

"Rain! Naruto Sensei made it clear to you that your Sharingan is forbidden to use!" Spike hollered.

"Itachi, let's take the Kyuubi and go. We have him in our sights, and it's easy to-" Kisame began, but got stopped when Itachi held his hand up, saying that Silence is needed.

"She... She's the Legendary Time Traveler." Itachi confirmed. Kisame was in disbelief. Rain looked at Itachi with emerald green eyes.

"If..." She began, catching Itachi's full attention. _"...If you won't tell Sasuke about Danzo, I will."_ Hit by fear. Kisame was in a state of shock. He has never seen Itachi this scared. Kisame swore he saw sweat coming down Itachi's face.

"Huh? Who's Danzo?" Naruto asked, helping Spike bring Rain to her feet.

"You wouldn't!" Itachi snarled, knowing what she was talking about.

"Yes I would. I know the true meanings behind that night, and I can tell my father with the proof I have!" Everyone was lost, except Rain and Itachi. She got him. Pinned in a corner.

"What do you want." Itachi said, wanting the demands. Kisame's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious!" Kisame hollered.

"Madarra Uchiha hypnotized your brother to have intercourse with his female teamate, and if that's bad enough, I gotta hunt down a paticular black op who loves to draw, and read books about emotions who has photographs of Black Day, and kick Madarra's ass!" Rain said, with anger and enthusiasm in her voice.

"What photos?" Naruto asked. "No one filled me in on this!" Spike just then remembered something. He took off his pack, and dug through it, and pulled out a file.

"You mean these photos?" Spike said, holding the file up in the air. Rain looked over and had bulging eyes coming out of her head.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Rain asked, taking the file.

"Sai gave it to me. Said that they're the only ones he drew." Spike said, looking at her funny. She opened up, and she could not believe it. Every single detail from that day was on paper in pictures. (Some are too explicit to describe, and some are from "Sasusaku Doujinshi Soap Opera")

"Who's Sai!" Naruto screamed, getting rather annoyed that he was being left in the dark abotu this.

"Someone your gonna meet later on in your life." Rain said as Itachi came up to her and took the file, and went through every single photo in that file, and you could see the anger build up in him. Madarra had the nerve to do WHAT?

"We had a deal!" Itachi growled under his breath, as Rain stood there, watching her uncle get mad.

"The Madarra I'm after is the one who did this. He's been jumping time to get what he wants. I need you to give me a counteract jutsu to call off the hypnosis. You and Grandma Mikoto are the only ones with that kind of knowledge. It runs in the family." Rain exclaimed. Itachi looked at her, and saw that she was the spitting image of his mother, little brother, and himself.

"I can tell your telling the truth. You are my niece, placed on a black op mission."

"Itachi..." Kisame began, making sure to watch his mouth. Rain held her ground.

"I'll hand you the justu capable of such breakage. Promise me one thing." Itachi continued.

"Anything, Uncle." Rain stated.

"Never tell Sasuke what you know about that night."

"So how come Madarra knows?" Rain asked, being totally innocent as she can be. Itachi pulled out an empty scroll, opened it, and began writing down a seal.

"This is the first time I got to see you." Rain said, taking a seat infront of her uncle, who looked back at her. This was a shocker.

He's smiling.

"You look so much like my brother and mother..." Rain smiled at Itachi's comment. "...But your eyess..." He stated, noticing the color.

"I know, I have my mom's forehead and eyes." She finished.

"Itachi, what about Kyuubi?" Kisame asked, wondering his plans.

"We'll let him go today. We never saw him." Itachi stated, now knowing who the time traveler is. The ink dried, and he handed it to Rain.

"Thanks." Rain said, taking it and getting up. She gave Itachi a hug around the waist, which shocked Itachi for a few seconds, but he returned it, nevertheless.

"Can we go, all ready? This is starting to give me the creeps." Spike said. Naruto nodded in aggreement.

"Say, Kisame, I was wondering if-" Rain began to ask, but got cut off.

"IT'S SPIKE!" Everyone turned around to see Spike go bright red. Rain smiled, and started to crack up.

"Kisame?" Rain started, as Naruto began giggling. "Your mom named you Kisame?" What the hell! Was that Karin lady that drunk?

"Enough. Can we just go. I need to refill my water bottle." Spike asked politely.

"Ok,... Kisame." Itachi and his Kisame were long gone, and Naruto was laughing.

"Not funny, Sensei!" Spike hollered. Naruto regained his composure, and started heading North. Rain and Spike followed him. They made it to a river where Spike was allowed to refill his water bottle, and began drinking.

"Are you part fish?" Naruto asked, as Rain looked at the stars.

"Some what, actually." Spike answered, drinking his water. Naruto looked and saw the Uchiha symbol on Rain's cape. He got up and walked over to Rain.

"You ok?" Naruto asked. Rain looked over her shoulder, and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Rain stated, as she returned to her gaze.

"No. Your lying." Rain was now looking at her feet, and trying not to cry.

"I... I wonder what it's like..." Rain began, as Naruto muttered a small "Huh?" as she continued. "...Having parents... An uncle... Growing up in the Leaf Village... Knowing Kakashi Sensei all my life..."

"Rain..." Naruto began, but didn't know what to say. He felt guilty, in a way.

"It's not that big of a deal..." Rain said, pulling him back into shock. He saw her smiling. A kind, sweet smile, just like her mother. "Cause to me... Your like a Father I've always wanted. (At this time, "titanic instrumental" is playing, you can listen to it on )"

"Gasp..." Naruto couldn't fight that gasp. Rain actually accepts him as a Father? He couldn't fight it anymore. He wrapped a pair of arms around her, holding her into a hug. Rain returned it, by placing her arms around his neck.

"Then... Can I look at you... As a daugther?" Naruto ask, on the verge of tears. Rain smiled.

"Yeah... Until my real father can learn the ropes." Rain said, willing to give Sasuke a chance. Naruto was glad that she was willing to let Sasuke in her life. Problem was telling him the truth. Naruto pulled back, and began to retreat back to the camp out, with Rain following him...

"BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Out of the blue, an explosion occured.

"Rain!" Spike and Naruto screamed, noticing that the clearing they were in was gone. All that was left was a spot where the explosion took place. Rain looked back and saw the same thing, and saw Naruto and Spike with good visual distance.

"I'm ok!" Rain called back, and looking for the bomb thrower. She noticed a figure standing in the center, in a robe. Rain's expression and worry turned into a glare and hate.

"Madarra... Uchiha..." Rain muttered under her breath. Madarra himself, in Akatsuki robes, with a mask over his face.

"Time traveler... Shall we begin?" Madarra stated, as he charged at her with a kunai in his hand. Rain used the same tactic, and they were at it like kakashi and Zabuza on the Great Naruto Bridge. Naruto did a handsigns, and summoned his chakra.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He summoned five hundred clones, and all of them charged at him to help Rain. With one sweep, he blew all of the clones away, and all but one poofed into thin air. Madarra aimed for Naruto, with Rain hot on his tail.

"Sensei!" Rain screamed. Naruto had to move, fast, but he was paralyzed...

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice was heard, as a huge fire ball came out of the blue, and hit Madarra. Sasuke appeared out of No where, and got Naruto out of harm's way. Rain went to the side where Spike was.

_'Dad!'_ Rain thought with joy, as she saw him get Naruto out of the way. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing next to him.

"Guys..." Naruto asked, as Sakura bashed him upside the head with a fist. "OW!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN WITH TSUNADE!" Sakura screamed. Madarra appeared on a cliff, looking at Squad Seven. Next thing they knew, a blast of wind chakra came out of nowhere, and sent everyone flying.

"WAHH!" Sakura screamed, as she went into the other direction. Naruto got out of the way, and landed on a cliff, while Sasuke took a huge hit from a side cliff, causing him to be knocked out. He landed on his gut, unconcious as small traces of blood came out of the back of his head.

"Sasuke!" Both him and Sakura screamed as Madarra popped back up, behind Rain. Rain got out of the way, as he threw a kunai, which hit Sakura, causing a deep gash withing the womb.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, as Rain's right shoulder got a deep gash.

"Ahh!" Rain screetched in pain as she clutched he shoulder. Naruto looked between her and Sakura. What was going on? This didn't make any sense. Rain wasn't even hit! He watched as she pulled out the kunai, and covering the wound. He Looked back at Rain who had a petrefied face on her. He then figured it out. What happened on Black Day, Rain's out of the blue wound.

Naruto looked at Sakura with fear.

Fear for the Future.

How did this happen? Everything went white, as they could hear Rain's scream for a response.

_"MOM! DAD!"

* * *

_**What's gonna happen to Rain?**

**Sneak Peak:**

**Madarra: Do you blame Your Father for Killing Your Uncle!**

**Rain: I DON'T BLAME HIM! I BLAME YOU AND DANZO! GREEN LEAF RASSENDORI!**

**Naruto: **

**!**

**Female Ninja: KAKASHI!**

**Sasuke: Thank you, Naruto... For taking care of my daughter. Thank you.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! Here it IS!**

**Get the Popcorn Ready!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Fire of Squad Seven: Birth of Green Leaf Rassendori

"MOM! DAD!" Rain screamed in fear. Both Naruto and Rain ran to help, but Madarra got infront of Rain, and threw her into a side cliff, as she hit it with her back.

"AH!" Rain cried out in pain, but before falling to the ground, Madarra pinned her on the cliff with a hand, by her neck, and ripped her cape off. Her left arm was bare, as her curse mark was revealed.

The same mark she recieved from Sasuke; Her father.

"YOU!" Madarra cried out, as Rain pushed him off, threw a kunai, which missed, as she landed on her knees, clutching her gashing shoulder. Madarra stood in amazement. "Your that brat Naruto hid in the Sand Village all those years ago..." He began, sending shivers down Rain and Naruto's spines. "...Of course, why didn't I see it. But it has been a long time, and you were barely six pounds, then." Rain stood up, and got ready. She was glaring at him.

This has gone on long enough. She held out her hands, one facing the skies, the other facing the ground, as Chidori and Rassengan came to life.

"You expect to harness those two jutsus?" Madarra called, as he charged at Rain.

_I remember black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I rember each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"Rain! You can't!" Naruto screamed. Spike couldn't do anything. His leg was broken, and there was no way of talking sense into Rain.

"Forget me! Check my parents!" Rain hollered as she jumped, flying in the sky. She landed on a cliff, as Naruto and a Shadow Clone went to check on Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was unconcious due to loss of blood, and Sasuke had a severe concusion. All Naruto could do was watch.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

Rain brought Chidori with Rassengan, together as one. A huge white light came to be, as she saw Sasuke and Naruto standing, facing each other, hands ontop of one and nother. Rain stood in shock. Her mother appeared, with her long pink hair, who gave a smile, and placed her hand on top. Rain watched as chuncks of Sakura's hair fell off, making it short, as a green light came immitting from the group.

_There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_'Mom... Dad... Sensei...'_ Rain thought as she slowly placed her hand ontop of her mother's. _'...I finally know... The power of the Rikkudo Sage... I understand...'_

"RAIN!" Spike screamed as the light desceased, but was contained in her hands.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

"WHAT?" Madarra hollered. No one couldn't believe. She held Chidori and Rassengan.

Together as one...

... With green leaves inside...

... And medical Chakra...

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"THIS IS YOUR END, MADARRA UCHIHA!" Rain screamed as she ran alongside the cliffs, with her attack ready aiming for her target.

"YOU BLAME YOUR FATHER FOR KILLING YOUR UNCLE!" Madarra screamed, furiously. Never has he seen such power.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

"I DON'T BLAME HIM! I BLAME YOU FOR TELLING DANZO TO ORDER ITACHI TO SLAUGHTER THE CLAN!" Rain's blurt echoed through Naruto's ears. He was ordered? What happened next was unbelievable. Rain got up from Madarra, underneath his arm, and rammed her jutsu into him. The explosion so much blindness, you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face.

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide, across this new divide_

"TAKE THIS! GREEN LEAF RASSENDORI!" Rain's voice could be heard through out the area.

* * *

"So, Kakashi, what are you gonna do when we get home?" Gai asked, walking along side with Kakashi. They just completed the long mission, and were heading home.

"I gotta deal with Naruto on how it was boring at home, and-AHHH!" Kakashi got cut off when the entire are underneath them began to shake.

* * *

"Shizune, any word from Squad Seven about Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Not yet, My Lady. It seems as though-Wahh!" Shizune lost her balance when the entire building began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Shizune called, as Tsunade got underneath the desk.

* * *

"RAIN!" Naruto screamed as he saw a huge round wall of light hitting the sky, as Rain rammed The Green Leaf Rassendori into Madarra Uchiha.

"I'LL BE BACK! YOU KNOW IIIIIIITTTTTttttt..." Madarra screamed as he vanished into the light. Rain held the jutsu in place.

_'I can't stop it!'_ Rain thought in terror. Naruto and a shadow clone got together as Naruto held out his hand, as he called forth Rassengan.

"RAIN! HOLD ON!" Naruto hollered as he charged at Rain with Rassengan. He made it into the light, spotted Rain, and aimed the Rassengan at Rain's jutsu.

"SENSEI! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU"LL DIE!" Rain screamed in fear. She didn't wanna loose him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Naruto screamed back as he collided Rain's jutsu with his. "RASSENGAN!" A nother huge explosion occured, causing another earthquake. The light stayed in place, as Naruto and Rain were sent back, and landed on fresh dirt. He even took off his jacket and covered Rain's hands, with her unconcsious. Spike didn't move for a minute, as he watched Naruto check Rain's pulse, and watched his eyes grow with tears.

"NO! Rain, you can't!" Naruto screamed, shaking Rain. He held her head in place, and began CPR.

"Please, no..." Spike muttered.

"Come on, Rain! Don't quit, please!" Naruto begged as he pushed on Rain's chest, with a huge amount of force, his palms at the center of her chest, when that failed, he placed his lips back on hers, trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on, Rain... You can't..." Spike whispered, as he watched. He noticed he was being picked up, and looked who it was.

"Your..." Spike said, and couldn't believe who it was.

"COME ON, RAIN! COME ON!" Naruto muttered, as he continued trying to get Rain to breathe. Nothing worked. In defeat, he picked Rain's body up, held her close, and began to cry. After what seemed like forever, someone with black ninja shoes and stockings appeared, walked towards Naruto, and gently picked up Rain. Naruto was taken back as he got his coat back, covered in blood. He looked up and froze.

"S-S-... Sasuke?" Naruto muttered.

Yep.

It was Sasuke; an older version, and in clothing, that could be told he got from Orochimaru, due to the rope at his waist. He even saw his future self, who had Spike on his back, with a dark red trentch coat, with flames at the bottom.

"Thank you, Naruto..." Sasuke began. "...For taking care of my daughter..." Sasuke was... Smiling. A thankful smile. Older Naruto placed Spike on the ground, within the light. Sasuke turned around and put Rain in his arms.

"Watch her, would you?" Sasuke asked, and Spike nodded. Younger Naruto couldn't believe this.

"She'll be ok." Older Naruto said. Younger Naruto got a smile.

"Really?" Older Naruto nodded his head.

"Now..." Older Naruto began, looking at Older Sasuke, who nodded his head. "...About your friends..." Younger Naruto got stuck with Younger Sasuke, placing him in a sitting position as Older Naruto and Older Sasuke went to deal with Sakura out of seeing range.

"I'm sorry..." Older Naruto said, as Older Sasuke nodded his head.

"...Get it done and over with..." Older Sasuke said, pinning Sakura down by the shoulders. Older Naruto placed his hands above her stomach, and with all his strength, and chakra, pushed really hard, as if to push something out.

"Hnn!" Sakura winced in pain, and tried to bend over, but was held back by Older Sasuke. Older Naruto pulled out a white cloth, and wrapped in around his hand. Younger had suffered as much damage as Younger Sasuke and Sakura. He also noticed Older Naruto and Older Sasuke come out, with Sakura in Older Sasuke's arms, who placed her next to Younger Sasuke.

"Ok, everything's set." Older Naruto said as went into his pack and pulled out a scroll.

"For what?" Naruto asked, as he was handed the scroll.

"You gotta erase they're memories."

"Huh?" Younger Naruto freaked. Erase memories of Rain from Sasuke and Sakura?

"Them being hypnotized by Madarra wasn't suppose to happen." Older Naruto began. "They can't know of Black Day, and you can't use a telleportation jutsu."

"Why?" Younger Naruto asked, curiosity killing the cat.

"Cause if you do, then Black Day will be hit hard on you. You'll feel, taste, see, know everything from both points of views. Call it 'Knowing both Points of Views'." Older Naruto explained, freaking Naruto out, and continuing. "I designed this seal so when you seal the memories, you only need 10% of your chakra. Divide it into two, you got 5% each." Younger Naruto didn't see the harm, so...

He opened the scroll, and read it carefully, and did the hand signs. The chakra in his hands began to crystallize, and he placed both hands on Younger Sasuke and Sakura, a thumb on one side of the eyes, figners on the other, covering the eyes.

_'Sasuke...'_ Younger Naruto thought as the jutsu began to work. _'...Forgive me...'_ "Crystal Art: Memoirs Erasal!" A flash of light took place as Younger Naruto pulled back due to pain, but it was done. The seals with both Sasuke's name and Sakuras' were on his arms, taking place, and fading away.

"I'm sorry." Older Sasuke's voice said as he hit Younger Naruto in the back of the head, where a point was where he could be put to sleep for an x number of hours. Naruto slumped into slumber, and everything went black.

* * *

"Did you see that huge light over there?" Kurenai said, jumping from tree branch to branch, as fast as possible.

"Yeah," Kakashi began. "It came from over there!" Gai was right next to him, wondering about something.

"What do you think could've caused that earthquake?" Gai asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." they made to a field where it looks like a meteor hit. But, where was the meteor? the crater's empty. Kakashi and Gai looked around and inside the crater as Kurenai took to the cliffs.

"What the..." Kakashi began, not figuring out anything. Gai was wondering the same thing.

"KAKASHI!" Kurenai's scream brought him and Gai to reality, and jumped to the cliffs, which had Kakashi freak. Naruto was unconscious, lying on his back, with his jacket laid on him. Sasuke was up against a tree, also out, and Sakura, who was being assisted by Kurenai, was on her side, with the gash clogged up by her shirt.

"They're all breathing, too!" Kurenai said, as Gai went to Sasuke, and Kakashi went to Naruto.

"What the hell happened?" Kakashi asked, picking up Naruto, noticing the blood on his jacket.

* * *

**Wow! This is one of the most loved fanfics I have ever written.**

**Rain: I'm so loved! ;)**

**Naruto: RAIN! YOUR ALIVE!**

**Rain: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?**

**Me: CUT! That's a wrap!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: We can't remember a thing!

"GET THEM IN A MEDIC ROOM, NOW!" Tsunade screamed as she got preped for emergency scanning. Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai came in, with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. All three them put the genins on movable beds, which were set and ready for them. Sasuke was pushed to the left, Sakura to the right, and Naruto went forward. More than two hours were spent on them, and Tsunade couldn't figure it out.

Kakashi was waiting outside. This was his team, his students. How in the world could they have gotten to the borders of Rice and Fire without a mission authorization? He was just informed that Naruto sneaked out of the village, but they don't know how. Tsunade came out, removing her medical mask, as Kakashi stood up, and looked at her with concern.

"Anything?" Tsunade face gave a blank expression.

"Naruto's hand is severely damaged, Sasuke has a severe concussion, and Sakura..." Tsunade was afraid to talk.

"Is she allright?" Through his mask, you could tell he was not liking what he was hearing.

"... We found seemen in her... And her underwear's gone..." Tsunade saw clentched fists on Kakashi. "...And there's no point in asking them what happened."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, almost had anger in his voice.

"They're memories were erased. All of them." Kakashi nearly lost his footing, and had to sit down.

* * *

A pair of eyes opened to a hospital room, and began to look around. Naruto was in a daze. All he could remember was erasing his friends memories of Rain and Black Day.

SASUKE! SAKURA!

Naruto looked around and saw that they were both tucked in, on his left, asleep, with bandages all over them. He had bandages on him, too, but mostly on his right hand. He looked at it, remembering what happened to Rain.

_'Hope she's ok...'_ Naruto thought. The door opened to Shizune walking in with some charts, but dropped them the minute she saw Naruto awake.

"GET THE HOKAGE AND KAKASHI HATAKE! NARUTO'S AWAKE!" Shizune hollered. This is going to be long. After a few minutes, more like a half an hour, Kakashi and Tsunade came in, followed by Shizune.

"You feeling all right, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Hand's a little sore, but other than that, fine, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said, trying to sound normal.

"Good, you three have been knocked out for two weeks." Tsunade confirmed, looking at the charts. "So what happened?" SHIT! Tsunade doesn't know about Rain or her mission! He starred at his covered legs, with a face of sadness upon it.

"I... I don't remember..." Naruto said. Kakashi and Tsunade let out a sigh. So much for this knucklehead.

"We'll talk some more later. Get rested up, Sakura's being moved into her own room." Kakashi said, stoic as always. Naruto knows he was suspecting something.

* * *

Jiraya heard word about Naruto's stunt, and decided to investigate. He was inside Naruto's apartment, looking through his closet, and didn't find anything out of the ordinary, except... His pack. He brought it to the table, and found two files. He opened the first one, and found a photo of a girl who had a resemblence to Sakura, and read what contained inside the file:

Name: **Rain Itachi Uchiha**

Age:** 10**

DOB:** 4/11**

Maternal: **Sakura Haruno**

Paternal: **Sasuke Uchiha**

Legal Guardian: **Naruto Uzumaki**

Ranking: **Genin**

Village: **Leaf/Sand**

Mentor(s):** Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake**

D Mission: **N/A**

C Mission: **N/A**

B Mission: **Unknown**

A Mission: Unknown

S Mission: **52**

_'Why would Naruto have a file like this in his pack?'_ Jiraya thought, as he looked through the entire contents. He got done reading it, and then went to the other. He opened it, and nearly went green.

Photos of Uchiha doing Haruno, and the date is so recent.

In other words, Black Day.

"Better show these to Tsunade. She may wanna look at them." Jiraya said to himself, and loaded everything into his pack. Two days later, Squad Seven got released from the hospital.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi sensei. How was your mission?" Sakura asked, still in bandages. Sasuke still has some on his head, and Naruto's hand was still covered up.

"Oh, it went ok, but I'd like to hear what happened to you guys." Kakashi said, sounding normal.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked. He was lost on all of this.

"Oh, you know... What you did while I was gone, anyone new you met, stuff like that." Kakashi clarified. They all thought hard. Poor Naruto, had to play an act, again. Sakura was the first to speak, sounding shocked.

"I-... I don't remember..." This is not good! She always remembered everything.

"Ok,... Sasuke... How about you?" Kakashi asked, to see if Sasuke remembered anything. As he was contemplating, Naruto was getting vivid visions in his head.

* * *

_Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap, in her black shoulder bra, and shorts, at the edge of the bed, shifting Sasuke to look at his eyes, then she placed a kiss upon his lips, which he returned with a massive tongue wrestle, as he took a kunai, and cut the bra off from the back, and freed her breasts. He made an attempt to put one in his mouth, and message the other, which he did succeed._

_"Ah!...S-Sasu-... Gahhhh!" She couldn't control the situation, anymore, she threw her head back, arched her back into him, placed her hands into his hair, and began messaging his scalp.

* * *

_

"...Can't recall..." Sasuke's comment brought Naruto back into reality. The fuck was that? He could even feel the texture on his hands, plus the taste in his mouth was blahhhhh! Adults actually enjoyed this shit!

"Naruto..." Kakashi said, snapping Naruto to pay full attention to him. "Do you remember anything?" Naruto thought, trying not to think, feel, or taste Black Day.

"...Nothing's comin' to mind..." Naruto said, with the most sincere look on his face. Kakashi rubbed his face with his hand, in frustration. "Why?"

"...It's nothing. I gotta go see the hokage about something. Dismissed." Kakashi's voice could be heard through out the skies. Since Naruto had nothing going on, he went home, and hid under the covers of his bed.

* * *

_Neither of them didn't know what to do. Sasuke's hand was all over Sakura's exposed body, as he slipped two fingers into her folds. She couldn't fight back a moan, nor the tears. She loved him, and it felt too damn good for comfort, but this was her teamate for crying out loud. He positioned himself above her, kissed away the tears, and rammed right into her.

* * *

_

Naruto's hand gripped the pillow cushions on his bed, out of pain. His eyes were closed, and eye brows knitted.

"...Sensei...?" That voice. It brought Naruto out of his torture, and slowly pulled his head out of the covers.

It was Rain! She's back! Good as new! Naruto sat up, not believing what he was seeing.

"I take it Kyuubi broke the seal, huh. Was not expecting that from both sides of time. You Ok?" Rain said, sounding apologetic. Naruto grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a hug.

"YIPE!" Rain screamed. She was back, it's not a holusination. He held onto her tightly, and began crying. Rain took in the fact of what was going through his mind, and returned the hug.

"How... How do you live with it...?" Naruto began. Rain's face was blank, and really didn't know what to say. "...Knowing all of that... Watching it play in your mind...?"

"...I don't know, really..." Rain said, speaking the truth. "...I guess it's because I grew up with it... And I had you to go to..."

Naruto knew now what Orochimaru was doing to her.

This is torture.

"You may have a mission comming up. Do you wanna go?" Rain asked. She pulled out of the embrace, and sat on Naruto's bed side. Honestly, Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"Ok. I'll fill in for you. It's easy." Rain said, letting him know that replacing him would be a piece of cake. Rain took out a scrunchi, and put her hair in a loose pony tail. It got Naruto chuckling.

"What?" Rain asked.

"Nothing... Itachi." Naruto said, giggling. Rain looked in a mirror and saw the resemblence, and decided to make Naruto laugh. So she dropped her voice low, to mimick a male.

_"Foolish little brother. You will never be a good ninja, unless you loose 500 lbs, and brush your teeth!"_ Rain's act got Naruto laughing. _"What is that noise your making? Laughter? Never heard of it! Work hard, Sasuke, and one day, you'll have eyes like mine!"_ Rain said, making rings around her eyes with her hands. Naruto was cracking up.

"That's good." Naruto said, smiling.

"Hey! I got you to smile!" Rain said, pointing to him. "Now, replacing you..."

"Rain, I don't think it's gonna work. I mean, what if-"

"TRANSFORM!" Rain hollered, and with a poof of smoke, there was a Naruto twin! "BELIEVE IT!" The second Naruto said, thumbs up, and a grin.

"It's gonna work." Naruto said, confirming it all.

* * *

"This was in Naruto's pack?" Kakashi asked, looking at everything. Tsunade was at her desk, and Jiraya was standing next to her.

"Yeah. These files and the dates can only mean that this happened while you were gone." Jiraya said.

"But why would Naruto have these?" Kakashi asked. "And do you think Naruto was the one who erased Sasuke's and Sakura's memories?" Jiraya looked out the window, thinking of the same thing.

"I personally think he did it to ease the pain and humiliation of the knowledge behind it. If it were my teamates in that predicament..." Tsunade glared at the ground, knowing which teamates he was talking about. "...I'd do the same thing."

* * *

Night fall came, and Rain managed to get Naruto to eat some Ramen. They were both ready to turn in.

"Oh, Sensei, one more thing." Rain stated, catching Naruto's attention. "If they get really bad, go see Pervy Sage." Naruto was shocked. Pervy Sage? What would he know what to do? Naruto was able to sleep that night, but Rain stayed awake, to make sure her parents didn't show him anything stupid. Rain was remembering the conversation she had with her father.

* * *

_"An... An Affair?" Rain asked, showing fear and guilt. Older Sasuke nodded his head, as he wore his Akatsuki robes._

_"I made a promise to your mother..." He began, as Rain tried to hold back tears. "...To come back home... As time went on, I forgot...But don't get me wrong..." All Rain could do was stare at him, with unbelievable shock._

_"...I love your mother, still do..." His statement was enough to allow tears to go down her cheeks. She ran into Sasuke's arms, chin on his shoulder, as she began sobbing. Sasuke accepted the embrace, and picked her up, like a soldier would pick up his son after years of war._

_"I'm sorry, Dad... Orochimaru... He just showed everything, and I thought-..." Rain couldn't do it anymore. She cried out everything she bottled up, about him. Sasuke combed her hair, in a comforting matter._

_"I know..." He said as Rain's grip around her father's neck got stronger. "...I know..."

* * *

_

Rain woke up the next morning, to find Naruto back under the covers, which gave her the oppertunity to fish out some of his clothes so she could use it. Naruto/Rain ran as fast as he/she could, to the gates of leaf. He/she ran into Sakura, and Sasuke, who were all ready there.

"Your late." Sakura said, as Naruto/Rain came into the group.

"Sorry. Late night." Naruto/Rain said. For a female, she did Naruto's voice so well, even Sasuke didn't notice the difference. Four hours later, Kakashi finally shows up.

"Sorry I'm late, I was caught in the Labrynth of Love." Kakashi said, with a smile showing under his mask.

"OH, ENOUGH ALL READY!" Sakura and Naruto/Rain screamed in unison. They were really getting old of it.

_"I can't believe Kakashi Sensei hasn't changed at all! Damn, he still has that stupid mask!"_ Inner Rain hollered. Even she was getting frusterated with him showing up late.

"Ok, Time to go over the mission." Kakashi said, when Naruto/Rain blurted out.

"YES, SIR! What's it gonna be? A nother A ranked mission?" Naruto/Rain asked.

"D ranked. We're helping at a local farm." Kakashi said, showing him/her the file.

"Awe..." Naruto/Rain complained, but Inner Rain said differently.

_"FINALLY! MY FIRST D RANKED MISSION! YIIPEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Inner Rain was singing "I got the Joy Joy Joy down in My Heart" over and over again.

* * *

Naruto was wide awake, but he was still having visions.

_He had her pinned. Right where he wanted her. He started kissing Sakura's neck, leaving a small hickey, an unzipped her dress._

_"S-Sasuke, what are you-?" Sakura got stopped by Sasuke's index finger, being placed upon her lips with a low "Shh" followed. Sasuke then petted her cheek, as he began to suck on her neck line, down to her collar bone.

* * *

_

He couldn't take it anymore! This was getting out of hand. He had to do something fast, or there was gonna be problems!

"Naruto." A male voice called. He knew who it was.

Pervy Sage. Maybe if he stayed still, he'd leave, and

"Come on out, I know your there." Jiraya called. So much for his idea. He pulled off the covers from over his head, and revealed his face. It was dark and gloomy.

"Man, kid. Your a wreck!" Jiraya said, noticing the black circles under his eyes. Jiraya has never seen him this bad.

"Hey, Pervy Sage." Naruto said, not sounding too excited. "Can we talk?" Maybe Rain was right.

* * *

**Ok, Chapter 7 is done, Rain is Back, and She's got a new enemy targeting her!**

**Who is it? What's going to happen to Naruto with Jiraya?**

**How is Rain going to catch that stupid bird with "AHOO! AHOO!" crow?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter8: Nearly Caught

"So, Rain's file is true..." Jiraya asked, after hearing Naruto's story.

"...Yeah..." Naruto said, starring at his covered legs. "...I can tell she's telling the truth. I mean,... You can see it in her eyes." Jiraya was sitting in a chair, next to Naruto's bed, playing couselor. Naruto explained the visions from Black Day that he's been recieving.

"And... Black Day, these are the photos from it?" There was a long pause before Naruto nodded in aggreement.

"Some jerk named Sai drew them." That gave Jiraya a surprised look on his face.

"Somebody drew this? Damn, he's good! Mind if I copyright the photos for my research?"

"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto screamed. "YOUR NOT HELPING AT ALL!"

* * *

"I wonder who wiped out our memories..." Sakura began, working with the chickens. Sasuke got stuck saddling up the horses, Kakashi was fixing the fences, and Naruto/Rain got into the garbage.

"This what Naruto sensei got to do when he was kid? I'd take this over killing S ranked criminals." Naruto/Rain said to no one in paticular.

"Hey, Naruto. Need a word." Naruto/Rain heard Sasuke's voice. He/She turned around and saw him coming towards him.

"What's up?" Naruto/Rain asked. She had to play the part, play the part.

"Do you..." Sasuke began, blushing a little. "...Know anyone... By the name of Rain?"

"!" Naruto/Rain nearly lost control of the jutsu. He was remembering? SHIT!

"Um... Nope, no one by that name." Naruto/Rain stated, thinking clearly.

"Loser." Sasuke said, heading in the other direction. Naruto/Rain went back to the garbage.

_"I can't believe Dad's a complete DICK! He is not ok in my book at ALL! CHA!"_ Inner Rain screamed. There was no reason why she should put up with it. But Rain did remember what her father told her. Hard to believe he had feelings. She thought Uchihas weren't suppose to have those.

"All right, guys. Mission Accomplished. Let's head home." Kakashi said, getting word from the owner of the farm. Yep, everyone was done. On the way back, it was begining to sunset.

"Say, Naruto..." Sakura began as Naruto/Rain looked at Sakura.

"What's up?" He/She asked.

"This may sound weird... But... Do you... remember what happened?" Sakura asked, studder, a bit. Naruto/Rain tilted her head to the side.

"Not catching your drift, Sakura." Naruto/Rain said.

* * *

"YOU KNEW!" Tsunade screeched, Shizune covered her ears, and Tonton hid behind Shizune. Jiraya was standing next to Naruto, who held his head in regret, and torture. "Naruto, why didn't you say something?"

Yep. Jiraya brought Naruto to Tsunade, who heard about Rain and her backround.

"...She needed my help... And..." Naruto began, not looking at Tsunade. "...I couldn't let Sakura and Sasuke live life knowing what happened. I've seen Rain's parents, Orochimaru shows her the night her mother was raped by her father, for the last seven or eight years of her life, and-"

"Back up, Naruto." Jiraya said, stopping him in mid sentence. "Rain is a vessel for Orochimaru?"

"...More like a... Jinchuuriki." Naruto said, now understanding what the word means. Jiraya and Tsunade were frozen stiff. How did he know that word? "But, please, let Rain stay for a while, she's a really good kid, as long as you don't tick her off, and taking my place is her first D rank mission in her life, and I'll figure out why she's here when she gets back, you gotta let her stay, PLEASE!"

"Naruto, calm down. I looked over Rain's file, it's contents belongs to black ops assigned to me... We just need a DNA test to prove she's telling the truth." Tsunade said, taking her place on the job.

"...But... She's like a daughter to me..." Naruto mumbled, hoping no one would catch it. But, unfortunately, Jiraya did. "...And... I've all ready watched her die once... I don't want that to happen... !" At that very minute, Naruto got yet another vision.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY, GOD!- NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura was lost on everything. Time, thoughts, chakra, everything. It took everything she had to grip the sheets they were on, and to arch her back two or three times out of pure pleasure, her legs shaking like crazy. You guessed it, Sasuke found his way to her opening, and began to accept the unknown fluids into his mouth, as well as his fingers, which were in her, also, toying with her._

Naruto clutched his head, and collapsed onto his knees, Tsunade getting up from her chair, as Jiraya got on one knee, trying to help.

"What's wrong?" Jiraya asked, as Tsunade joined Jiraya on a knee. Good, god. Naruto could even taste it, and it was nasty. What the hell was Sasuke thinking? He felt his breakfast, which Jiraya made, consisting of eggs and bacon, coming back up, and he covered his mouth, trying to hold it in. He closed his eyes.

"Naruto, if you got something coming up, let it out!" Jiraya said, sounding worried.

"Jiraya's right." Tsunade added. "Let it out!"

"BLUUUUUUURRRHHHH!" Naruto's sounds of vomit could be heard from Tsunade's office, as his breakfast came up, and collapsing in Jiraya's arms, shaking like crazy. From the vomit, and from the torture that Black Day was giving him.

"Get him back home, I'll be there asap!" Tsunade told Jiraya, and then turned to Shizune who was scared for life. "Shizune, get me the Uzumaki Clan's Book of Seals, we need to get this under control!"

"Yes, My Lady." Shizune said, leaving imediately.

* * *

"All right, now that we're home, your all dismissed." Kakashi's voice was heard, along with the sound of smoke poofing into existence. Naruto/Rain headed camly into an alley, Sasuke followed. Something was up. He watched as Naruto/Rain poofed, and there she was. Sasuke began to remember her rants towards him, him kissing her, and the fight. Rain hit the roofs, and began to run to Naruto's apartment.

_'Hang in there, Sensei...'_ Rain thought, with worry on her face. _'...Hang in there!'_ Rain picked up on a chakra that was identical to her father. She looked behind her and found Sasuke following her.

"Dammit." Rain said, knowing that Sasuke knows. "I don't have time for this!" Rain made it to Naruto's place, walked into the apartment, and saw Tsunade, Jiraya and Kakashi standing. She looked to see Naruto knocked out in his bed. "SENSEI!" She ran to him, and got on her knees, and looked at him with worry.

"And who might you be?" Jiraya asked, looking at Rain funny.

"You have my file, you should know by now." That was Rain's comment. She didn't have time for this. She was more worried about her sensei. The only father figure in her life.

"So your Rain Uchiha..." Kakashi said, remembering her file. "I must say, you do have a shocking resemblence to Sasuke's brother..." Everyone could tell there was a smile on his face. Rain didn't even bother. She was now on the verge of tears. She wanted her funny, happy sensei back! He had to be all right!

"So, Rain, what brings you here?" Jiraya asked.

"My father wants me to spend some time here for training. I have a note." Rain said, fishing into her pack, and pulling out a white piece of paper. "Here." She handed the note to Jiraya. He took the paper, and opened it.

"Ok..." Jiraya began. "I appreciate in you of completing the training of Rain Uchiha. I am very grateful, and hope you will look after my daughter. Thank you." Jiraya waited for a little while. "That's it."

"Really? There's no more?" Tsunade asked. Jiraya handed the note to Kakashi. He was shocked.

"This is... Sasuke's hand writing!" Now, Tsunade was shocked. The door to Naruto's place opened.

"Naruto, you got someone-Huh?" Sasuke came in, and saw the whole sceen. Rain was on her knees, next to the bed.

"What's going on? Why's Naruto out cold!" Sasuke was furious. If that girl did something to him, he'll-

"He's gonna be fine. He's just down with the flu." Kakashi said, trying to turn Sasuke in a different direction. "Oh, and I need this." Kakashi added, plucking a piece of hair from Sasuke.

_'What's going on?'_ Sasuke thought. He placed his ear on the door, and ran chakra through his ear.

"So what brought you here the first time?" Jiraya's voice asked.

"I was looking for someone. Managed to send him back too." Then, Rain showed her hands, covered in bandages. "Nearly at the cost of my hands."

"We'll discuss this more, later. Right now, we need to let Naruto be." Tsunade said, walking to the door. Kakashi and Jiraya turned, and Kakashi looked back at Rain. She never left her spot. That was odd.

"Don't you have a place to stay?" Kakashi asked. Rain nodded her head. With that, Kakashi left. Someone with an invisibility jutsu sneaked in, before the door was closed. The jutsu came undone to reveal Sasuke, looking at Naruto, who was still asleep, and looking at Rain.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, as Rain gave him full attention.

* * *

"This is the quickest DNA test we've ever done." Jiraya said, leaning on a wall, opposite of Kakashi, who was reading his book. The door opened to Shizune holding a booklet. With someone with a Byakugan, it was easy.

"Well?" Both Jiraya and Kakashi asked. Shizune was shocked. More than surprised.

_"...It's a match."

* * *

_

"You want the truth or a big fib?" Rain asked. Sasuke looked at her funny. Was this girl for real?

"Rain Tunuzuka?" Rain said, raising an eyebrow. It dawned on Sasuke. Memories began to flood back to him.

* * *

_"Hey." They both turned around to see Sasuke standing there, hands in his pocket._

_"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Rain was in total shock._

_"Ok, I've seen enough." Rain said as she turned around to leave. "I can see what needs to be said, and that goes for everybody here: Concentrate on your own abilities, and not on revenge, or any other bull shit, and you'll be fine." She walked a few paces, but stopped. "As for the blondes that like to do nothing but stare at Cold Dick all day, here's some advice: Stop starring at Sasuke's damn penis and work on your damn jutsus, how 'bout that!" Now Shikamaru and Choji were laughing. Ino's jaw hit rock bottom. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her with surprise._

_A hand grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around, and the next thing she knows, he takes her chin with his thumb and fingers, and places a pair of lips..._

_... On hers..._

_... His eyes are closed..._

_... Hers are buldging out of her head. He pulled back, a little.

* * *

_

"Your... Rain..." Sasuke muttered. Rain nodded her head, and held out her hand.

"Yep." Sasuke took her hand, and began to shake it. She has the same grip as Sakura. And Rain had a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, _Dad._"

"DAD?" Sasuke screamed. Rain nodded.

"I'm the Time Traveler. Hard to believe, huh?"

* * *

**Chapter 8 is done!**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Naruto: I can't believe you talked!**

**Rain: They all ready know.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Chocolate

"I don't believe you!" Sasuke said, taking his hand away. Did she just call him Dad? Rain began chuckling.

"Not surprised you don't believe me. Couldn't stand that fact, either." Rain said with a smile.

"That's gotta be a lie!" Sasuke screamed. "What did you do to Naruto!" Now, he was demanding. Rain didn't have a choice. She closed her eyes, and after a few minutes, Sasuke's eyes were too stunned for words.

"Cressent Moon Sharingan!" Rain summoned, and showed Sasuke her visions from Orochimaru.

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY, GOD!- NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura was lost on everything. Time, thoughts, chakra, everything. It took everything she had to grip the sheets they were on, and to arch her back two or three times out of pure pleasure, her legs shaking like crazy. You guessed it, Sasuke found his way to her opening, and began to accept the unknown fluids into his mouth, as well as his fingers, which were in her, also, toying with her.

* * *

_

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Him and Sakura?

"Th-That's a lie!" Sasuke studdered, for the first time since his brother's massacre. Sasuke froze when he saw Rain get firey tattoos on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She clutched her shoulder, collapsed to her knees, and screamed in pain. She continued screaming as her good hand clutched her head. Orochimaru was showing more and more of the night than ever before.

"Hold on!" Sasuke heard Kakashi's voice, as he came in with a poof of smoke, and placed his hand on her shoulder. At that minute, Sasuke saw Chakra enter her shoulder, and Rain began to calm down, and collapsed onto the floor, her back showing with her cape covering it. Kakashi then turned Rain over, picked her up, and left. Sasuke noticed that he left a clip board. Sasuke picked it up, and read the contents:

**DNA Paternity Test:**

**Suspect**: Rain Uchiha

**Paternal**: Sasuke Uchiha

**Match**: 100%

What.

The.

Hell.

Sasuke then remembered Kakashi took a strand of hair from him! She was telling the Truth? She was his daughter?

_'If that's the case, who's her mother?'_ Sasuke thought. At that minute, Naruto woke up. Sasuke turned around to see his eyes half way open.

"Huh...?" Naruto muttered, then seeing Sasuke, looking dumfounded. "RAIN!" Naruto's eyes suddenly buldged out of his head, as he sat up.

"Kakashi left with her." Sasuke said. Naruto froze.

"He WHAT?" She got caught! What was he suppose to do, now!

"You knew, why didn't you fucking tell me!" Sasuke said, rather furios. He had a right to know, didn't he? This wasn't fair!

"She didn't want you or her mother getting into trouble, so she said to keep quiet." Naruto flung himself out of bed, and began to look all over the village for her.

* * *

"That outta do it." Kakashi said, writting the last few kanji words on Rain's unconcious body. It was the same ritual that Sasuke went through. "Curse Seal!" With those words said, Kakashi covered her cursed neck, and began the seal. If anyone could hear her blood curggling scream, this would be one of those times.

* * *

Naruto looked everywhere, but no sign of her. Then he checked the one place he didn't think to look: The hospital. He found the front desk.

"Is there a patient here by the name of Rain?" Naruto was quite blunt.

"Yeah, but your not allowed to-Hey!" The nurse didn't have time to finish when Naruto began to look through every room possible, thanks to Shadow Clones.

"Any luck?" Shadow clone #476 asked.

"No!" All answered, but one. # 298

"FOUND HER! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He screamed, as all of the shadow clones poofed into thin air, allowing Naruto to see her. She was a wreck. IVs all over her, oxygen mask on her, eyes covered, the only thing IDing her is her hair and exposed forehead.

_'Thank you, Sakura for givin her a wide forehead.'_ Naruto thought, as he entered. If Sakura heard that comment, he would be dead. He took a chair, and sat down, hoping she'd wake her up, and ask her what happened after the battle with Madarra. All he could remember was her dad and sesnei coming to get her and erasing Sasuke and Sakura's memories.

"What a day, huh, Rain." Naruto said, knowing she can't hear him. "Hope you don't miss the Sports Festival-OH!" That's when it dawned on him. He got Rain and Spike ticktets to watch that.

_'Wonder where he is, anyway...'_ Naruto thought, but his thoughts got detured.

"Wondering about me?" Naruto looked at the window and saw Spike! He's back, too! His outfit was different, though. He kept the shorts, but the T had waves of water on it. And he had all the gear for a gennin.

"Hey, Spike! Thought you'd never show up!" Naruto said, as Spike came into the room, and began drinking his water bottle. "So what happened."

"Don't know. I was hospitalized for a broken leg, Rain was on life support for almost a week. After all, it has been over a month since we last saw you." Spike said, taking sips.

"It was that bad?" Naruto's question earned him a nod. Wow.

"You gotta understand, Sensei, Madarra Uchiha is one of the founders of the Leaf Village... Even the First Hokage had issues with him." Spike mentioned, allowing Naruto to take in the fact.

"...Let's just hope Sasuke doesn't freak out." Naruto said, rather down.

"Why's that?"

"...He knows." Spike froze when he heard that. He knows about Rain?

"HOW?"

"He eased dropped, I guess. But now I'm under investigation by Grandma Tsunade, and Rain's here."

"Any idea if she's being targeted by another enemy?"

"Don't know. And I doubt Rain knows, too." One month passed, and guess who was released.

"RAIN! THANK GOD YOUR OK!" Naruto screeched, as he gave Rain a hug. She was back to normal, and her eyesight was improving.

"It's great to see you too, Sensei." Rain returned the hug, and looked at Spike. "Hey, Spike. Dad got a little worried about me?"

"Neah, a little bit." Spike confirmed. They all headed back to Naruto's apartment, when they stopped. Sasuke was standing there, no headband, no normal clothing, he was in black, today. They didn't have a mission, today. He walked closer to Rain, and cupped her chin with his finger.

"Hold still..." Sasuke demanded, and began shifting Rain's head to the left, right, up and down, and making her look at his eyes. For the first time in his life...

He paniked.

Uchihas. Never. Panik.

"You look like..." He began, while Naruto and Spike listened carefully._ "...My Mother..."_

"Wow. First time I didn't get 'You look just like your Uncle'." Rain stated, followed by a chuckle.

"May I ask... Who's your mother?" Sasuke asked, blushing mad.

"!" Naruto and Spike were shocked by the question. That's when Rain remembered her question.

"Of all the women you could've had, why did you pick Sakura?"

"SAKURA'S YOUR MOTHER?" Sasuke hollered. She what now?

"Come on, why don't we head to Naruto Sensei's place, and chat." Rain said, and head for that direction. The others just followed.

* * *

"So, your parents actually had an affair?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke was still swallowing the fact in that he had a Time Traveling Daughter.

"That's what I was told after I got back after that battle." Rain confirmed, remembering her talk with her father.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, wondering why she was here.

"Oh! Training." Rain said, and pulled out her note that Jiraya gave to Kakashi. She handed it to Naruto, who read it.

"Sasuke write this?" He asked, noticing how short it was.

"What does it say?" Spike asked. Naruto cleared his throat, and read out loud.

"I appreciate in you of completing the training of Rain Uchiha. I am very grateful, and hope you will look after my daughter. Thank you." Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was on crack. "No instructions? What kind of a father are you, anyway?"

"So what kind of training did he have in mind?" Spike asked, looking at Rain. Rain shrugged, not knowing what he meant by the note. Rain got up, and went to the stereo that sat in Naruto's room, and flipped through the channels.

"I'm taking her with me, Loser." Sasuke said, getting a glare from Naruto.

"HEY, LET HER DECIDE!" Naruto shot back.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke asked, thinking he wasn't clear. She managed to find a song that she began to dance to:

_Everybody in the world likes chocolate_

_Mmmm We love it_

_Oooh it makes you happy_

_Yeah it gets you sexy_

Rain began to jiggle her chest to the song.

_It makes you fat,_

_but we don't care about that_

_Come on Un Dos, Un, dos, tres_

_Mama she say Rolly Polly_

_Papa he say Holy Moly_

_Everybody wants a chocolate_

_All the girls wants candy candy_

_All the boys gets Randy randy_

_Everybody wants a chocolate_

_A choco choco-clap clap_

Rain clapped her hands.

_A choco choco-slap slap_

Rain slapped her thighs.

_Everybody say a chocolate_

_A choco choco-clap clap_

_A choco choco-slap slap_

_Everybody say a chocolate_

_Come on Chocolate (choco choco) - x5_

_Un Dos, Un, dos, tres_

_Now wave to the people on the left hand side_

Rain moved to the left, and waved.

_Now wave to the people on the right hand side_

Rain moved to the right, and waved.

_Now wave to the people with your pretty back side_

Rain shook her butt, failing to notice that the guys were watching.

_And we do it all again, and we feel all right_

_Un Dos, Un, dos, tres_

Rain turned around, with a smile on her face, but faded when the boys looked at her funny. At that minute, she turned a shade of pink.

"Rain... What are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Um... Having fun?" Rain asked, not knowing Sasuke's reaction. Naruto and Spike started laughing, which Sasuke was not impressed.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 9!**

**Rain: Chocolate!**

**Naruto: Rain, no more.**

**Rain: But WHYYY?**

**Sasuke: It's humiliating.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Annual Sports Festival/Time Traveler's Brother

* * *

"Ok, Rain! Wish us the best of luck!" Naruto said, cheery. Rain nodded her head, and Spike was walking in his sleep. Both Rain and Naruto glared at Spike, for standing in his sleep. "SPIKE!"

"AAHH! WHAT!" Spike hollered. Naruto sighed, and handed them they're tickets.

"Winning team gets one whole week off of missions. If Squad Seven wins, we can work on the Green Leaf Rassendori." That was music to Rain's ears.

"ALL COMPETETORS TO THE FIELD ON THE DOUBLE!" Anko's voice could be heard through out the entire place. Naruto waved good bye, and headed for the arena.

* * *

Kakashi and a team of jonin were prowling the area where Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai found Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They also found blood on Naruto's jacket. There was one problem.

It couldn't be identified.

Pakkun picked up a trail of Sakura's blood scent, and began following it. He was sniffing about when he hit what looked like a plugged gover whole but it had a huge scent of blood.

Sakura's blood.

"Kakashi. Here's a source." Pakkun said, and got Kakashi over to where he is. Kurenai and Gai and others came, and wondered what Kakashi was digging up. What he pulled up nearly made Kurenai puke, to the point where she had to cover her mouth and turn to the side. It was something wrapped in white cloth, covered in blood.

"Kakakshi..." Gai began, not wanting to know the fact. But, curiosity killed the cat. Kakashi unwraveled the cloth to reveal Sakura's panties, which was covering a small few things: an umbilical cord, placenta sack, and a 52 day old fetus, now bones. It was enough to make Kakashi sick. No wonder why Naruto erased Sasuke and Sakura's memories. He was trying to let them live a life of normal people.

"Her scent is mixed with Sasuke's." Pakkun said, with grief. Kakashi just starred at it. He took the white piece of cloth, dangling from his hand, and placed it over the dead fetus, in mourning.

* * *

"Can you see Sensei and your parents?" Spike asked, sitting next to Rain, who had a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah, and they're in the league. Why is Naruto Sensei clutching his stomach like he need to take a piss." Rain asked, as Spike began laughing. Now that's rich. The whole time they were trying to see what was going on. They watched as Naruto got pumbled by a huge bowling ball.

"Oooh!" Rain and Spike said in unison, thinking that must've hurt, some way. Spike looked over Rain's shoulder, and saw brown smoke imitting from the middle of the forest.

"Gotta go." Spike said, and dissapeared at ninja speed.

"Huh?" Rain asked, noticing that Spike was gone. _'Wonder where he went. He's gonna miss the relay race'

* * *

_

Spike managed to get to a spot, and saw a figure in the middle of a meteor spot. He dove into it, and found...

... A Kid?

HOLY SHIT! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE SASUKE! With the exception of the large forehead and green eyes, it was a spitting image. This boy looked no more than 2 or 3 years old. The kid looked at Spike, with a small smile.

"My name id Ryousuke..." The boy said, introducing himself. "Have you seen Sisy?" Ryousuke asked, handing him a photo. Spike opened the photo to see Rain.

"Oh..." Spike looked at the folder, then at the scroll Ryousuke had. He saw a scroll, opened to the world, and read some of the contents: ...Time...Ritual...Teleportation...

"Your coming with me." Spike said, taking his hand.

* * *

"YEAH!" Naruto screamed, with joy. He, Sasuke, and Sakura won the grand prize. One whole week off of missions. Can't nothing get better. Sakura was glaring at Naruto for letting it rip right after the relay. Man did it stink.

"Congradulations, Squad Seven, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno..." Anko said, continuing the Awards Ceremony. "... You have won this years Annual Sports Festival with Honor and Dignity." As Anko was continuing her speech, Sakura began to loose her vision. Everything began to blur.

She lost her footing.

No one knew that she was falling off the bleechers.

No one but Rain.

Rain saw her mother slip and fall, and she immediately, being the Uchiha Protector, jumped out of her seat, landed on the relay track, and ran at ninja speed.

"MOM!" Naruto and Sasuke heard Rain's cry and looked. Sakura was gone.

"Sakura!" Naruto hollered as both him and Sasuke went to grab her. Rain did a pro baseball slide, and caught Sakura ontop of her (You the ones where the pro player does to home base). Sasuke pulled her off, and held her head next to his chest, checking her pulse.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked, as Naruto came to the ground.

"Her pulse is weakening."

"WHAT?" Both Naruto and Rain screamed.

"What's going on?" Ino's voice called, running to them. "That forehead better have a good excuse for passing- AAAHHH!" Everyone was wondering why she was screaming. Rain looked over her mother, and that's when she saw it.

Blood.

A whole lot of it.

Then Rain remembered the aborted fetus her father and sensei performed a while ago.

What did they do wrong?

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" Sasuke hollered, as Jonin and Tsunade came and took Sakura out of Sasuke's hands and placed her into a stretcher. While the commotion came running about of what was going on, someone within robes was watching the entire event, eyeing Rain.

"...I've finally found you..." He said, a voice, with the stench of snake, and deception. He lifted his head to reveal black eyes, and _**glasses**_. "...Princess Uchiha..."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Rain were in the waiting room, hoping for the best. Rain's gotta good idea of what happened, but she wasn't so sure. Spike and Ryousuke came in, and looked all over the place for Rain. Hearing that Sakura was rushed to the hospital. He brought the small boy over to an open chair.

"Ok, you stay here, and I'll give you the go or no go. Ok?" Spike asked and Ryousuke nodded in agreement. Spike ran all over the hospital for the three people he had been looking for: Rain, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, what happened." Spike asked, running towards them. Rain pulled him close, so that no one could hear.

"They have Mom in surgery, her uterus exploded, a bit, but it's repairable."

"How'd that happened?" Spike asked, hushly.

"Sensei and Dad pushed it straight out, and didn't even bother to repair it."

"You kidding. And I thought what I found was bad." Spike said, signalling Naruto to join in.

"What do you mean what you found?" Rain asked, loud enough to be heard by the boys.

"What's going on." Sasuke asked, getting rather curious. Spike brought Rain, Naruto and Sasuke down to the waiting room on the main floor, and showed them Ryousuke.

"SISSY!" Ryoususke said, getting off his chair, and running towards Rain.

"HUH?" Everyone shouted as they watched Ryousuke wrap his arms around Rain's legs.

"Ryousuke? What the-? How did- What the FUCK!" Rain was at a lost of words.

"Wait a minute! You know this guy!" Spike said, pointing to the floor. Rain nodded her head.

"I met him while I went into the future. Last I saw him, he was a baby. And a cute one at that." Sasuke was in disbelief. He had a son?

"So if you have a brother, then that means..." Naruto began, trying to figure out the math. Well, let's just say...

He got it.

"DAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed with huge eyes and no pupils.

"Was your dad out of his mind?" Spike hollered. Sasuke was glaring at everyone, mainly himself, bright red.

Even he could tell.

"Yeah, I asked Kakashi Sensei about that with me, and all I got was that it slipped." Rain said, scratching the back of her head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT FUCKING SLIPPED!" Sasuke and Naruto hollered. Goes to show, they don't have a sense of humor.

"Exactly as it sounds." Rain said, giggling. Tsunade and the docs came out, and saw the whole group.

"Find anything?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't come out.

"She's gonna be fine, but she needs to stay here for a couple of days." Tsunade said, sounding like a professional. Naruto can all ready hear Sakura now, if she found out what happened.

"What was wrong?" Sasuke asked, but got a hand on his shoulder from Naruto.

"Best if we talked about this somewhere else." Naruto said, knowing where it was going. Rain turned to spike.

"Can you take Ryousuke to the park for an hour or two?" Spike was baffled by this. But, he nodded, and took the boy under his wing, and left. Tsunade went and lead them to an empty room, and allowed them to enter. After she locked the door, Rain explained.

Revealing all.

Sasuke was about to fall to his knees.

"...She was pregnant?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto and Rain looking at the ground with shame. Even Tsunade was shocked. "...And you got rid of it, Naruto?"

"Technically, it was Rain's sensei and father who got rid of it, and took it out." Naruto stated, pointing to Rain.

"Technically, my sensei and father are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Rain said, pointing to Naruto.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU- AND IT WAS MINE! HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO-" Sasuke got cut off.

"YOUR NOT EXACTLY BEING PARENT MATERIAL, ARE YOU NOW, SASUKE!" Naruto asked, freezing Sasuke in his tracks. Everyone stayed silent until Rain spoke.

"...Mom was only 52 days long. It was either the baby or your guys's future. I made that call."

SLAP!

Tsunade and Naruto were stunned.

Sasuke.

Hit.

Rain.

What the fuck. Sasuke starred at Rain, as her head turned to his right, with a red mark on her face. Rain didn't move. Nor speak. She turned around, unlocked the door and left. Naruto was about ready to pop.

Jiraya was out in the hall, overhearing the conversation, and watched Rain leave. Rain was walking through the outskirts of the village, thinking.

* * *

_'He's just like them...'_ Rain thought. Remembering the bullies she had, the attackers. The almost rapists. She remembered them all too well.

* * *

_"Uchiha! Uchiha! Your an Uchiha, the pathetic clan that deserved to die!" One boy chanted as he stripped Rain of her clothes and began licking her. Rain didn't fight. Naruto taught her better. Don't bring harm to your fellow ninja._

_"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER, OR I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" A female's voice boomed._

_"Shit! Haruno! Let's get out of here!" Everyone ran, including the one on top of Rain. Sakura came into view, threw a blanket on her, as Rain climbed into her arms, and began crying._

_"It's ok, Rain. Your allowed to defend yourself in these situations. My mother always told me not to cry over spilt milk, but you have a right." Sakura said, petting her daughter's hair._

_"...What Sai said was true..." Rain began. "...I'm a bastard's child..."_

_"No your not. Your my baby girl. Naruto and Kakashi's favorite student. And I'm sure your father would be very proud of you for everything you've accomplished."

* * *

_

Rain's mother and sensei's were the only things that were family to her. Rookie Nine were close friends. But everyone else treated her like an insect.

Waiting to be squashed. Rain turned around and found Sasuke with his sharingan activated, with the look of surprise. She was now sitting on a dock, looking over lake. She turned back, and continued looking.

"...I never had you as a father figure in my life." Rain began, knowing that he just saw the flashback she just had. "... I don't want Ryousuke to go through the same thing. That's why you stayed in the village. How, I don't know. ?" Rain finished, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"...I'm sorry." Rain looked at him with shock. Sasuke never says I'm sorry.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**Naruto: You were nearly raped?  
**

**Rain: Mom took care of it.**

**Ssuke: Where are they?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Cursed Child.

* * *

Rain woke to find herself in Sasuke's apartment. How in the hell did she end up here. All she could remember was crashing in Sensei's bed, and-

Naruto.

She crawled out of Sasuke's bed, and went over to the calendar. Over all the comotion, she fogot to check. All the dates have been crossed off but one.

The one day she hated.

April 11.

Her birthday.

* * *

Ino was getting flowers ready and sorting them when she saw Rain run past her door. That was weird. Ino ran out and saw her heading for the Forest of Death.

"Where's she going?" Ino asked.

* * *

Rain made it to the gate. She only had little amount of time before Orochimaru woke up. She jumped the gate, and hit for the trees. She landed on one when she started having visions of her parents.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rain screamed in pain as the curse mark began to force itself on her.

* * *

_"Rain..." Rain looked and saw what was in her mind. Orochimaru. Surrounded by snakes, and visions of her parent's affair._

_The one which gave Rain life._

_"...Give yourself to me, and I promise you, this will stop. All I ask is your body." Orochimaru said, with his voice cold, as a snake._

_"NO!" Rain hollered, nearly in tears. "I don't believe you, Not now, not ever!"_

_"Now, now, dear Rain." One moment Orochimaru was feet away from her, the next he was standing right behind her. "You know what happens when someone tries to defy me..." He growled, and instantaneously, bit Rain over her mark.

* * *

_

Rain's visions began to grow, as both that affair and black day came into view, and the curse mark taking complete control. Her clothes were torn off, completely, and huge hands came out, as her skin turned purple, and the hands began to give her flight.

The spitting image of her father's stage two.

Only without Orochimaru's eyes.

_**"Now..."**_ Rain/Orochimaru said, sounding sinister as Rain and Orochimaru's voice could be heard at the same time. _**"...To complete the ritual..."

* * *

**_

"Rain!" Naruto's voice could be heard through out the village. Spike discovered Rain missing, and asked for help.

"Rain!" Spike screamed. Everyone was looking everywhere.

"Radio in when you find her!" Kakashi, who joined in on the search, ordered.

"RIGHT!" Squad Seven confirmed. Everyone fanned out. Naruto took Rain's usual posts, Ino to the North, since Sakura was still in the hospital due to lack of blood. Kakashi to the West, Spike went to the East, and Sasuke took to the South, when he spotted something in the sky heading for the gates.

Rain? It is her! But why was she nude? and has hands for wings. He used his sharingan, and realized that someone else was in control.

"Guys! Found Rain in the skies! South East, heading for the gates!" Sasuke com linked in, and everyone headed for the gates.

* * *

_"S-Sasuke..."_

_Daddy? Leave Mama alone, please._

_"Aaahh..."_

_STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HER! Why are you hurting her?" Rain laid on the floor of her mind. Covered in Orochimaru's chakra, beaten, with open wounds. Rain tried her hardest to put up a good fight, but without Naruto's ten trigram seal to assist her this year, there was nothing she could do. She felt them, and began sobbing._

_"...Daddy... Why?" Rain asked, not wanting more. She knew what Naruto went through when he suffered Black Day._

_She's dealt with the pain for seven years._

_Take that back. Eight years._

_"Rain..." Orochimaru appeared, grinning from ear to ear. "...You could've protected her from the pain. Or are you that insane to take in the pain, the feeling, the taste, the touch. Everything your parents endoured that night. His eyes went from small to huge in a matter of seconds, and immediately, Rain began to endour the pain._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rain screamed, watching everything. "MOM, WHY! DADDY, STOOPP! PLEASE, NO MORE!" One minute she was on her knees, clutching her head for dear life, the next, she was bowing. "I beg of you... Daddy, please."_

_Rain was crying._

_Orochimaru did it again._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He was making Rain suffer._

_"It's your choice, Rain. Give yourself to me, or suffer." Rain/Orochimaru made it to a river, using chakra, stood on water, and began to form a ritual symbol around them, consisting a pentacle, and symbols that no one has ever seen.

* * *

_

"Do you see her?" Kakashi asked, heading in Rain/Orochimaru's direction. All of them made it to the clearing, and saw they're target.

But they were too late.

The ritual began, and Orochimaru was taking control of Rain's body.

"Not in this life time!" Sasuke growled, and jumped in.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi called, jumping after him. Naruto and Spike stayed behind, hoping for the best.

"She really hates this day." Spike muttered, not knowing that Naruto heard.

"Why does she hate it?" Naruto asked. Spike turned to look at him wtih strict eyes.

"It's her Birthday."

* * *

Sasuke jumped into the seal and saw everything Rain was seeing. His sharingan allowed him access into her mind.

* * *

_With the loss of control of his body, Sasuke picked Sakura up, as she clung onto his neck, wrapping her legs around his hips, causing some wrinkles that will need to be ironed out, retuning his lips to hers, for a other collision with her tongue, he walked over to the nearest wall, placing her back on it, as it was Sakura's turn to cup his face into her hands, he began rubbing her gently on the wall, parting from her lips, long enough to drag his tongue down her neck, over to the side of her neck and shoulder, Sakura bringing her hands back into his hair, gasping for air, and over the feeling of Sasuke biting her neck, with half of what he had in brute strength. It was official. They both lost control of the situation._

_"...Ahh... G-god, I-, Ahh...Gasp!" Very few words came from the female's lips, as one can tell. Sasuke never heard her voice so quiet, and delegate. With whispers, only he could hear.

* * *

_

Sasuke couldn't believe this. This is what Naruto was talking to him about?

* * *

_"There's something you should know about Rain." Naruto said, allowing Sasuke to enter. It was late at night, and Naruto had agreed to letting Rain stay the night at Sasuke's place._

_"And what's that?" Sasuke asked, taking Rain out of bed, and holding her bridal style._

_"Orochimaru shows her you and Sakura... Well..." Naruto studdered, and he let out a cough, covering his mouth. Sasuke got the picture, and nearly dropped Rain._

_"What?" He was ready to kill someone.

* * *

_

Sasuke looked around and saw Rain, lying unconcious. He ran to her aid, and held her, the same way he held her mother.

"Rain, you all right?" Sasuke asked, shaking Rain gently. He could see her crying.

"...Daddy... Why?" Rain muttered, and lost her voice.

* * *

_**"What is this?"**_ Rain/Orochimaru said in anger. Sasuke was holding her in an embrace. Ino was in shock.

"...Bring. Rain. Back." Those were the three words, that was causing the curse to decay. Slowly, the wings began to deteriorate, and flames appeared again. Slowly, the curse was able to take it's original form. Poor Rain didn't get her clothes back. Kakashi showed up, got on one knee, and covered her with his vest. It was the best he could do.

* * *

Ryousuke was with Tsunade and Shizune, reading some scrolls, and Ryousuke was huddling in a corner, ready to cry.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Shizune asked, getting to eye level.

"...Sniff... I want... Sissy... And Mama..." Ryousuke said, whiny, and began crying. Shizune's eyes began to go white with guilt. The door opened to find...

Sakura. Tsunade looked up.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I know about Rain and Ryousuke. Where's Naruto so I can kill him for not telling me?" That was Ryousuke had to hear to allow him to run to her, and hug her legs.

"Mama!" Ryousuke said, burying his face in Sakura's clothes. Sakura starred at Ryousuke with confusion, then small joy, and began petting his hair.

"How do you know." Shizune asked.

"Sasuke left a note, explaining everything." Sakura said, looking at both the Hokage and her apprentice.

* * *

Rain woke up to find herself in Naruto's bed, and in his pjs. That's odd. She didn't remember a thing. She got up and looked at the time. It read 7:32pm. The sun was just setting. She went into the main room and was greeted by Ryousuke grabbing onto her legs, crying for happiness. She looked up and saw everyone! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai and his team, Kurenai and his team, and Asuma and his team. What was going on. She noticed Spike holding a cake with eleven candles on it.

Oh, she knew where this was going.

"Happy Birthday, Rain." Naruto said. She looked around and asked one question.

"...Where's the icecream?"

"GOT IT, RIGHT HERE!" Choji said, bringing it out. The birthday party began. Rain took notes of how people changed in her time. There personality hasn't changed. At all.

"So, your Rain." She turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru, plus Shino.

"Yeah." Rain said, holding Ryousuke's hand. Kiba placed an arm around her neck.

"Anyone who can bash Sasuke like how Shikamaru and Choji said it infront of Ino and Sakura and gets away with it, is ok in my book!" Kiba had one of his doggy grins on him. Sasuke was watching the whole thing and was getting rather upset.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered into his ear, trying to calm him down. "...He can't date her."

"Dog boy had better get his hands off of my daughter. OR ELSE."

"Sensei..." Both boys looked over to see Rain coming up to them. "Go see Hinata. She's lonely." Without warning, she threw Naruto at Hinata. Man, was Neji peeved.

"I thought you hated sweets, Dad." Rain commented.

"I do hate sweets." Sasuke confirmed.

"So why be here?"

"...Wanted to be here for my son and baby girl." Did Sasuke say what she thought he just said?

"So, this Rain..." Rain and Sasuke turned to see Gai, holding a cup of punch. "I must say, you have your mother's looks."

"Can see where Lee gets his." Rain said, looking Gai up and down. Wow, people never change.

"Rain..." Sasuke began, but got interuppted by a screaming Lee.

"WHERE IS THE ONE WHO IS GAINING A YEAR OF YOUTH TODAY?" Lee screamed, looking for Rain. Everyone got a sweat drop. After chit chatting, cake and icecream, Rain was allowed to go into the presents.

From Neji- Card

From Choji- Icecream

From Kiba- A puppy!

"Fugaku is his name, and that is what he shall be called. Come here, Fugaku, come here, boy!" Rain was in heaven with her new pet.

"No." Sasuke said, but got a 'no' from Naruto's head. Back to the list.

From Kakashi- Make Out Paradise (her own copy)

From Ino, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Spike, Tenten, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune (who couldn't make it)- Shuriken

From Lee and Gai- Leg Weights

And from Ryousuke- A drawing.

"Thanks, guys!" Rain said with a smile. "The gifts are great!" She placed everything in a bag, and went to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who were debating in on something.

"What are you three hiding?" Rain asked, catching they're attention. Naruto pulled out a big box, and handed it to her. She opened it and saw a royal blue kimono with golden dragons dancing along it. Her eyes went big, as she picked it up and flipped it over to reveal the Uchiha symbol.

"Guys,..." Rain was lost of words. "...I don't know what to say."

"Not done yet." Naruto began. "Sasuke finally agreed to come with us to take you to your First Kimono Festival."

"...EEEEEEKKKK! THANK YOU, SENSEI!" Rain hollered as she hugged Naruto. "THANK YOU MOM!" Then she hugged Sakura, then Sasuke. "THANK YOU, DADDY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

* * *

**Ok! Here's Chapter 11! Sorry it took forever. College life sucks when your single. You have no one to talk to. :(**

**Oh, well. Rain, like your golden birthday?**

**Rain: It was great.**

**Naruto: Can't wait to see you in that Kimono!**

**Sasuke: -_-'...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I have decided to give a sasusaku moment within this chapter, since Sasuke has decided to try and be the father figure that Naruto so kindly *cough* filled for him.**

**Sasuke: HE KICKED ME OUT OF IT, YOU CREEP!**

**Naruto: NOT MY FAULT!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Out on the beach

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE!" Naruto asked Tsunade. He just recieved the news that BOTH Sasuke and Sakura... Are gone.

"Sasuke's at the Carribeans, and Sakura's at the beach. You gotta remember, you guys have a week off of missions."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto remembered. So why was he here for missions. He went outside and spotted Rain with Ryousuke on her back, giving him a piggy back ride.

"Your parents are gone." Naruto confirmed. Rain was confused, but Ryousuke began to get teary, and started crying.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked, very gingerly.

"I-... I want... MAMA! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryousuke said in sniffs. Rain smiled, in relief.

"Did she say where they left to?" Rain asked, letting curiosity kill the cat.

"Yeah, Sasuke's at the Carribeans, and Sakura's at the beach." Naruto said, scratching his head out of confusion.

"Hmm..." Rain said, thinking. "Aren't the Caribean and Beach the same thing?"

* * *

The beach. Beautiful clean water. Fresh air, surrounded by trees, and forest. With two people. This beach hasn't been used in nearly fifty years, and Sasuke wanted some time alone. With one paticular female; whose cherry blossom hair confused everyone.

Yep. It was Sakura.

While Sasuke was swimming in the ocean, Sakura brough an umbrella, and a big beach blanket, good for two, and was reading a good book. It was just the two of them. Sasuke came out of the water, fling water out of his hair, just like the ones in the movies, and came upon shore, and joined Sakura under the umbrella, drying himself with with a towel, and noticing the title on the cover: "The Death of Mr. Body".

"I didn't know you were into mystery." Sasuke commented.

"Hm?" Sakura humed, then looked at her book. "Yeah, Been reading this book since I was eight. Haven't been able to finish it due to missions and stuff." Sasuke noticed that her swimming suit consisted of a red strapless tube top, and a towel of the same color tied around her waist, while his consisted of shorts. Sasuke very carefully took the book out of her hands, marked her place, and placed it aside. She can finish it later, and why is he doing this. He cupped her face, and placed a pair of small lips upon hers, eyes closed.

Sakura was in shock. What was he doing? Not wanting to pass the oportunity, she closed her eyes and began leaving butterfly kisses, allowing Sasuke to climb ontop of her, and laying her down. Sakura began to comb his slightly dry hair, which caused his member to pulse slightly.

"Mmm,..." Sakura moaned, as she began to taste his tongue. Sasuke then began to feel her bare arms with his fingers, while moving down to her neck.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, which brought Sasuke back to reality, and look into her eyes. He shouldn't be doing this. Not to her.

"...I'm sorry..." Sasuke said, getting off of her. "...I can't."

"Why?"

"...My brother... He'll kill you."

"No one has to know. Sasuke, if Rain can keep secrets, so can we." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He looked back at Sakura, and body took over, yet again. He was back ontop of her, this time removing her top to reveal her perfect breasts. Sasuke dragged his tongue from the center of her neck, all the way down to her breasts, taking one into his mouth, and the other in his hand, playing with the nipple.

"S-SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, urging him to go on.

_'...I never thought,'_ Sasuke thought. _'...That something like this can be so good!'_ With that thought, he pulled away from her breasts, and looked into those ever so beautiful eyes of hers.

"...Your ok with this...?" Sasuke asked, gasping for air. Sakura looked at him with confusion, lust, and love.

"... I don't know..." Sakura murmured. She still had visions from that dream. Sasuke understood the confusion, and even though he had a wicked erection, he backed off, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"...Ok. Sorry about what happened." Sasuke said, getting up and heading for the water again. Sakura sat there, ready to go onto tears.

"...Don't be." Was all Sakura could whisper before being hit by something, slipping into slumber, and being carried by a set of arms.

* * *

"Finally,..." Rain said, making it to the beach. "...Thought we'd never make it. Her, Spike, Naruto and Ryousuke made it to the beach, in normal clothing.

"GUYS!" They all heard Sasuke's voice, and looked towards him, who was rather pissed. Would you be if you got invaded in your free time and spotted in black swimming trunks? "Give me a break!"

"You took off on me without warning and-" Naruto boasted when Spike intervened.

"Where's Sakura?" Spike's question brought worry and fear to everyone.

"Mama?" Ryousuke asked, looking around. Ryousuke went up to Sasuke and pulled his arm down, getting his attention.

"Papa play Bang-Bang with Mama?" Ryousuke's question brought confusion to everyone but Rain, who was red in the face.

"Um... Not now, Kiddo. Why don't we look for Mama, ok?" Rain said, taking Ryousuke and heading for the umbrella. They checked everywhere. "Nothing."

"Sissy! Snake! Snake!" Ryousuke said, rather excitedly. Rain looked over her brother, and sure enough, there was snake skin.

"...Kabuto..." Rain muttered, and went to the others. Naruto, Sasuke, and Spike went over to them, as she showed them the skin. "We have a problem. My Kabuto's in town."

* * *

Sakura found herself tied to a chair, beaten to a bloddy pulp, and drained of everything. She looked around and saw that no one was around to explain the reasonings behind this. The door opened to find Kabuto, but almost an exact relic to Orochimaru.

"K-...Kabuto!" Sakura whispered, as he came closer, Sakura began to have more fear. He freed her from the chair, but threw her across the room, onto an old matress, with some springs coming out. By the time she knew what was happening, Kabuto was ontop of her, stripping her of her clothing.

"...Your daughter was warned if she tried to intervene, that her family was gonna pay." And with that, removing her panties, he rammed right into her, causing pain and agony.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY, GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Sakura's screams were no use for Kabuto. No one could hear her.

* * *

"You know where she is?" Sasuke asked Rain, following her through the trees.

"Yeah, and we gotta hurry. Kabuto's true on his warnings." Rain said, heading for an old ware house where she knew where Kabuto had taken Sakura. Within they're sights, was an old warehouse that no one has been to for years.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone could hear Sakura's scream.

"Mama!" Ryousuke said, with worry in his voice. They all aimed for the warehouse, and crashed into the main room, where surprisingly Kabuto was holdin Sakura.

"Jesus Christ, Kabuto!" Rain said, catching his attention. "You got four legs! And a tail!" Kabuto jumped and attacked Rain and Ryousuke, but Rain threw him into Sasuke's hands, and made sure he caught him.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, making sure that the boy was safe. Ryousuke nodded his head, and went back to the situation. Sasuke noticed that she summoned a double bladed axe, with the blades as big and tall as Choji's dad. Kabuto was throwing kunais at Rain, and twirling her axe like a baton, was able to deflect them with breeze. It was child's play.

"You little brat!" Kabuto screamed, as he charged at Rain. With one swift move, Rain picked up her axe, with both blades, decorated with both the Haruno and Uchiha symbol, cut off Kabuto's head, and sliced him in half.

"POOFF!" A puff of smoke appeared, and Rain was in shock.

"A shadow clone? Shit!" Rain muttered under her breath.

"MAMA!" Rain turned to Ryousuke's voice, who was holding his mom's exposed body with joy. Rain untied her shoulder cloak off, and brought it over to Sakura. What was on her shoulder, freaked Sasuke out so much. It was an exact replica of his curse mark.

"Here, your gonna need this." Rain said, handing her the cloak. Her left arm was completely exposed. No sleeves, no nothing. Her hands, with the exception of her fingers, were bandaged. So this is her get up, Sakura wondered. Naruto walked over to Sakura's clothes, and examined them.

"Her swim suit is completely ripped to shreds. No way of salvaging it." Rain combed her hair with her hand, in disgust.

"Dammit." Rain looked at everyone, and went to her father. "Dad, you got a spare clothes that she could borrow?" Sasuke remembered he did have a pair if the ones he wore right now were to get wet. He fished them out, and handed them to Sakura.

"Thank you..." She whispered, and headed for the corner, while the boys turned around, not wanting to see anything.

"You gonna be ok, Mom?" Rain asked, but recieved no response. She just got Sasuke's shirt on after putting on his white shorts.

All were in the Leaf Village, and went there seperate ways. Sasuke was about to turn to his place, when he turned around to see Sakura just standing there. Head hanging low.

"What happened." Sasuke demanded. Sakura was shaken by it, but...

...He was a comrad.

He can know, right?

"...K-K-Kabuto... r-raped m-me..." She muttered under her breath, which Sasuke caught, and stood there frozen. At that minute, he took her into his arms, and she began to cry into his shoulder, clutching his shirt into small fists. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and began petting her hair.

"You can stay at my place for the night. Your not gonna be able to sleep it off."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You get some sleep, Ryousuke. You've had a long day." Rain said, tucking her little brother into bed.

"Sissy tell Ryou bedtime stowy?" Ryousuke asked, looking up at his sister.

"Sigh. All right." Ryousuke sat up in his sleeping bag, in Naruto's room, as Rain sat cross legged.

"There once was a squad, lead by Kakashi Hatake..." Rain began the story her little brother loved so much.

"Mama, Papa, and Sensei's team!" Ryousuke shouted, holding Rain's home made Itachi plush doll.

"Yep." Rain said, confirming his thoughts. "The three of them together, they were able to take down Zabuza of the Hidden Mist, and became the apprentices of the three legendary Sannin."

"Wow..." Ryousuke said.

"Papa, had his ups and downs, Naruto Sensei, was still the knuckle head perv,"

"Hey!" Naruto said, hearing Rain's comment.

"And Mama, was the top medical ninja with a temper of a fire breathing dragon." Rain's joke about her mother made Ryousuke giggle a bit.

"Why did papa leave?" Ryousuke asked, causing Rain to stop dead in her tracks.

"...I don't know, Ryousuke. I don't know."

Rain continued the stories of Squad Seven, how they helped Tazuna, Gaara, the chunnin exams, all the good times that Naruto told Rain as a child. Within minutes, the little boy was asleep, cuddling up to Rain's doll, and looking like Sasuke when he's asleep.

"You did good." Rain looked over her shoulder to see Naruto, smiling.

"We should all head to bed." Spike said, having everyone agree to him.

"You guys can, I gotta go check up on my parents." Rain said, getting up.

* * *

Sakura was in Sasuke's sweats, after the incident with Kabuto, Sasuke didn't want to take any chances. While she was starring out the window, he slipped a cd into his stereo, and placed it on a number. It was actually Titanic, and it was his mothers. (No teasing here, folks. That cd is a family heirloom, so to speak) It was dark, and barely any lights on.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, sitting down, wondering why she was so quiet.

"...Yeah, I'm...O-Ok." Sakura was trying so hard to fight back tears and he knew it. When the Titanic instrumental theme came on, he felt the blush on his cheeks, as he took her in his arms, and held her close, which allowed her to cry onto his shoulder.

"...Why am I so weak?" Sakura mumbled, hoping that she was the only one to hear, but failed. Sasuke caught it, as loud as day.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled, and then noticed that she had fallen asleep. Sasuke picked her up, and laid her on one side of his bed, and laid down on an open side, holding her close. Sasuke has been having second thoughts...

...About Itachi.

...Was there more to it than meets the eye?

* * *

"You sure she's back, Itachi? The kid's odd."

"I'm certain, Kisame. It wouldn't be like an Uchiha to back out of a mission."

* * *

**Here we are! Chapter 12!**

**I just met the man of my dreams, and I am so happy right now! I'm flying!**

**YAY!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the fun on things!**

**Roll Film!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

_Sasuke began to lick his tongue down the center of heSakura's neck, making his way to her breasts, placing a hand over one, and engulfing the other with his mouth._

_"GASP! Ahh!... Sas- GASP!" Sakura was on the verge of tears. All of her thoughts immediately left as Sakura felt something warm and wet against her opening_

_"...You will be mine." Orochimaru's voice hissed. "I just need my patience with the boy... He will come to me..."

* * *

_

Both Rain and Ryousuke woke from a nightmare, both of them had before. Rain looked over to see Naruto still asleep, and looked over to see her little brother crying.

"You too, huh?" Rain asked. Ryousuke nodded his head in agreement, and crawled into his sister's arms. Rain tilted his head to see his eyes blaring with...

Mangekyo Sharingan.

"We need to see Uncle Itachi." Rain said, looking at her brother with fear.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Cursed Siblings

* * *

"Where are we going, sissy?" Ryousuke asked as he and Rain walked among the streets of Leaf, in the middle of the night, and holding onto Rain's hand.

"We're going to see someone. A special person." Rain said, continuing to pull Ryousuke.

"Who?" He asked, holding onto Rain's doll, and her hand, trying to catch.

"Ryousuke, this is about the man I was named after."

"There she is, Itachi. Who's she with?" Kisame asked, standing next to a tree, on a branch.

"...Her little brother... My nephew." Itachi confirmed, jumping from the branches. He landed right behind Rain and her brother, causing them to stop and turn around.

"Hey, Uncle." Rain said, with a smile. Ryousuke looked at Itachi funny, with his Mangekyo, which Itachi caught in an instant.

"I didn't know my nephew had the mangekyo." Itachi said, with amusement.

"He's not suppose to have it. Orochimaru pulled this stunt off." Rain said as Kisame appeared behind him. Itachi walked up to the kids, got on one knee, and examined Ryousuke's eyes.

"These were forced upon. How." Itachi asked, looking at Rain. She shrugged her shoulders, as an indicator of 'Beats me'.

* * *

Naruto stirred in his sleep, then woke up slightly to see Rain and Ryousuke gone. One minute he fell back asleep. Five minutes later...

"WHA? WHERE DID THEY GO! SPIKE!" Naruto was on hysterics, and running all over the place.

"What? What'd I miss!" Spike said, half asleep.

* * *

Sasuke passed the Ninja Academy.

Sasuke was heading for Sound. He had everything packed. He was on his way to the gates.

Leaving Naruto.

Sakura.

Kakashi. Everyone. His feet stopped, he stood frozen. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

His.

Older.

Self.

Dude. He was geared up like Kakashi. What was going on?

"I know what your doing..." Older Sasuke said, stoic, and cold. Younger Sasuke stood frozen. Shocked out of fear.

"...I'm going to be the one to tell you the truth of our brother's attack. There's more to it." Younger Sasuke got aggravated, with anger and rage.

"...HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" He didn't care if he got caught. He wanted revenge, nothing more. Older Sasuke pinned Younger Sasuke up against a wall, like his brother did at the Inn.

"...Just shut up and listen for once. I'm here to stop you from making the mistake I did. For Rain and Ryousuke. Especially Sakura."

"...She's annoying..." Younger Sasuke boasted, getting leverage. Older Sasuke snickered.

"...We both love her, and you know it. Itachi's not your target. Danzo is. Rain can't tell you what Itachi was hiding from you. But I can." What. Itachi was hiding shit from Sasuke?

"What do you mean?" Younger Sasuke asked.

"I had to do a sever amount of growing up if I wanted custody of Rain from Naruto. He and Sakura raised her well. That means accepting the fact."

"WHAT FACT?" Younger Sasuke was getting fed up about this. What was the point of-

"Itachi was ordered to kill our clan. It was a black op mission that Father brought upon himself and all the others."

Not a word.

Silence.

It had to be a lie.

"I know what your thinking." Older Sasuke said. He allowed Younger Sasuke to claim his throat again, and got on his feet. "It's the solid truth. Father was plotting against the village. Brother was sent into the black op as a spy. We weren't allowed to know anything since we were so young." Younger Sasuke remembered the night they were up so late for an argument.

_"Itachi, your the pipeline between the clan and the village nerve center. You understand that, don't you?"_

His father's words ran through his ears. He remembered now.

"I regret the murder I caused upon Itachi. It wasn't until I saw Rain for the first time after falling in love with her mother nearly 12 years after our 16 years of life that I realized that death wasn't a way to avenge a clan." Older Sasuke starred at the ground. Younger Sasuke saw it.

Tears. Older Sasuke looked at Younger Sasuke, and couldn't believe that he was doing this.

"I'm begging you, allow Itachi to live, and stay for Rain and Ryousuke's sake. There are other ways to gain power. Not Orochimaru."

"But,..." Younger Sasuke was trying to defend himself, but it didn't work. Was this for real?

"I don't want Rain growing up in pain and not knowing who she truly is. Even if Naruto was trying to protect her. She has a right to know who her father is, I learned that now. Remember what Rain asked me: If our Mother was alive,-"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Younger Sasuke snapped. He was getting fed up with this.

"Let me finish. She cries of sadness for the mistakes we make when the skies are dark and gloomy. When she's proud of the accomplishments, it'll rain with the sun high in the sky. Mikoto is a true angel." They stared at each other. Not moving. He never thought of it that way. Older Sasuke vanished, with a bolt of lightning hitting him, and leaving a small stream of brown smoke.

Sasuke was alone. But those words still blazed in his head.

Where's Sakura when you need her?

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up, to find herself not in her room. She was in a bed. She rolled over to find Sasuke asleep, on his side. She just smiled, and went back into slumber.

"Where have you been!" Naruto screamed, noticing that Rain and Ryousuke were fine.

"Had to see someone important. Oh, and Itachi told me to give this to you." She said, handing him to you. "Apparently it's his will." Naruto looked at it with confusion and opened it, and decided to read it out loud.

_"Forgive me, Jinchurriki. Until my little brother can see the light, I am entrusting Rain and Ryousuke in your care. I know you'll raise them well. Thank you."_

...

...

...

"What." Naruto said. Before Rain could say anything, they were ambushed. Kunais were being thrown everywhere at them, and everyone aimed for the library.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Spike screamed.

"Just run." Rain said, with Ryousuke on Naruto's back.

"Hey!" One citizen said, as the kids ran passed her, and took shelter under neath a table. All of them talked in hush tones.

"Can't believe we got hit so fast." Spike spoke.

"Can't believe my uncle would make a move like Black Day." Rain said, looking at Naruto.

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Not you Fault?" Rain retalliated.

"Hey, listen, listen! I'm a victim!"

"Oh, your a victim? Of what? Of what? A two day side effect jutsu-"

"You try getting your anal shoved in by an eight inch pencil!"

"You didn't have to taste mom's vaginal fluids!"

"I didn't!" Naruto boasted.

"YOU DID!" Rain growled.

"Rain, have you ever gotten your ass raped by an eight inch hard pencil? Not fun for me, Rain. It's like Kakashi's Death jutsu. The Thousand Years of Death, with a Dinge to it!"

"Sensei, you are such a little girl!" That hit Naruto.

"Ok, for that, I ain't talking to you. Nope." Naruto said, holding Ryousuke in his arms.

"YOU CAN'T GIVE ME THE SILENT TREATMENT! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"I ain't talking to you for the remainder of the day." Naruto whispered, turning his attention back to Ryousuke.

"You know what, you can give me the silent treatment all you want, cause it's not gonna make a god damn difference." Rain muttered, when the library door exploded.

"AAAHHHH!" Everyone began screaming, and running. Naruto, Ryousuke, Spike and Rain came out running, and jumping through a window.

"Spike, get Ryousuke to Tsunade, and tell her everything!" She hollered as she took her little brother and headed for the Kage Tower.

"We gotta get who ever it is out of here, before-!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, due to bombs. Snakes sneaked into the smoke, wrapping around Rain's legs, and dragging her to...

...

...

"Kabuto..." Rain muttered in anger. The only thing he could do was smirk. Naruto was coughing up bad smoke, when he heard a blood currling scream.

"RAIN!" Naruto screamed, as he saw someone in dark robes run to the gates with an unconscious Rain in his arms.

"HEY! STOP THAT ASS WHOLE! HE HAS MY STUDENT!" He screamed, running for Rain. The two Jonnins at the gate watched as nothing went passed them.

_'He's using an invisibility jutsu!'_ The Jonnins saw Naruto.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" Naruto made it too late.

Kabuto has Rain.

The gates are closed.

Naruto was on the verge of letting Kyuubi loose, with tears in his eyes.

"RRRAAAIIINNN!"

* * *

"WHAATT?" Tsunade hollered hearing the news. Spike brought Ryousuke in, who was fighting back tears. A black op came in.

"Lady Hokage. We have Naruto in quarantine for trying to escape the village." He said, rather proudly.

"What are you waiting for! Bring him here!" Tsunade ordered. The black op left. "Spike, tell me everything that happened."

"Everything?" Spike whimpered like a puppy.

"Everything." Tsunade said, rather low.

"Ok, I'll talk. When I was five, I left the orphanage my mother dumped me at, at seven, I stole a watermelon and ruined it, and caught by the owner, and I blamed it on the dog..."

* * *

"Sasuke! We gotta problem!" There was someone pounding on Sasuke's door. Sasuke grumbled, got up, threw some pants on over his boxers, and aimed for the door. When he opened it, it was Shikamaru.

"What do you want." Sasuke said, not happy he woke up. If it was Sakura, well... Well we'll get to that, later.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Rain was abducted." Shikamaru spoke, rather boringly.

"Slam!" Sasuke shut that door, fast, and aimed for an shirt. And Sakura.

"Sakura, wake up." He said, shaking her lightly.

"Mmm..." Sakura mumbled, trying to wake up. This was going to take a long day.

* * *

**Here's the twist on things, but I hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It took me some looking back on Naruto, but it's here.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Conversation with Nine Tails

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru..." Kabuto's voice rang through Orochimaru's room as he entered.

"Word from the Sound Four about Sasuke..." Orochimaru asked. Kabuto was about to answer when...

_**"He won't be coming..."**_ Kabuto nearly froze, and turned around and was stunned to see who it was. Even Orochimaru freaked. _**"...But, I do have a fine replacement..."**_ The Future Kabuto hissed, as he pulled out Rain by her hair, who has her eyes closed.

"And who is this?" Orochimaru asked, knowing who the snake creature is. He could tell the resemblence.

_**"...The niece of Itachi Uchiha, the Time Traveler!"**_

"You expect me to believe you?" Kabuto called, pulling out sinbons, ready to fight.

_**"You have every right to accuse me, Lord Orochimaru... But if you allow me to prove who she is who I say she is."**_ He looked down and saw that Rain had her eyes closed, and was refusing the urge to open them.

* * *

"WE NEED TO MOVE, NOW!" Naruto screamed in Tsunade's room. Squad Seven was ready for a mission, mainly for anything.

"Papa..." Sasuke felt a tug on his shirt from behind and looked to find Ryousuke was the culprit. "...Can you bring Sisy back?" Sasuke got on one knee and looked at his son straight in the eye.

"...We'll get her back. Promise."

"Ok, Squad Seven." Tsunade's voice boomed, catching everyone's attention. "Your first S Ranked mission is to find Rain Uchiha and bring her back!"

"All righty..." Naruto began, getting up. "Let's go get Rain!"

"Oh, and Shikamaru is going to be joining you. Sakura, your needed here." Tsunade said, hands folded in front of her. Sakura nodded her head, and went to see how Ryousuke's doing. A little after Sakura went out to the hall, Sasuke came out.

"We're gonna get her back." Sasuke said, putting a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Please do." Sakura said, seeing Sasuke straight in the eyes. In a moment too soon, Sasuke placed a pair of lips upon hers, with a hand upon her cheek. He didn't care if anybody saw them. He didn't know if they were gonna make it back.

Alive. He parted, allowing the both of them to breath, and look at her jade eyes, one more time.

"Mama!" They heard Ryousuke coming up, and taking Sakura's hand. "Can Ryou go to?"

"No, Ryousuke, we need to let your father and the others handle it." Sakura said, looking at him. At that moment, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi came out and all four men went to the gates. Right now, Sakura feels like a Sasuke's wife, watching him go off into war.

Not a feeling to have.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rain screamed in pain, through the torture they were giving her.

"Throw her in the cells, we'll deal with her later." Orochimaru said, allowing one of the sound ninjas take her to one of the cells.

"DAH!" Rain grunted as she took a nasty fall. She was left unconcious.

_'...I can't believe it...'_ Rain thought as slipped into slumber. _'...Was all of this for nothing...'_

"No, Rain. You did the impossible." Rain heard a voice.

_'That's...'_ Rain slowly opened her eyes and saw her.

"...M-Mom?"

* * *

"RAIN!" Naruto's voice screamed, as the new squad seven were jumping from tree to tree.

"Naruto, calm down."Kakashi said, trying to get the hyperactive ninja to settle.

"How can I when she's out there, being tortured or..." Naruto trailed off, not wanting to think the worst. Even Sasuke was worried. But, he didn't want to show it. Uchiha's don't show fear. Never have, never will.

"Naruto, we need a break." Shikamaru said, noticing that it was nightfall.

"Shikamaru's right." Kakashi said. "We need everything we've got." Later that night, all but Naruto was asleep. Sasuke woke up to notice Naruto not in the same tent as him, and got up to see Naruto sitting in the trees, holding something. Sasuke went to the branch, and saw that he was holding a plush doll that looked like Itachi, with the exception of the closed rainbow eye lids, and red smile.

"Rain made it." Naruto's voice threw him off a bit, as Sasuke saw that he was smiling. "We were gonna play "Catch the Akatsuki", in the middle of the night."

"We're gonna get her back." Sasuke said, taking a seat on the same branch. They sat there in silence, until they picked up a chakra source. Both immediately went to the source, and once they made it, they stopped in dead tracks.

"Rain!" Naruto screamed, noticing that who ever it was, has Rain, almost asleep, almost near death. Covered in scars and cuts, that were almost life threatning.

"She needs help." Both boys froze when they heard that voice. The mysterious person laid Rain down, and allowed Naruto to hold Rain in his arms. The person removed her hood, to reveal

Sakrua Haruno.

She looked more mature, and confident. Naruto pulled Rain close, and began crying.

"...Not again..." Naruto mumbled. He didn't wanna watch Rain die again. At that moment, Older Sakura pulled Sasuke away from Naruto.

"WHAT THE-"

"It's for your own good!" She said, interuppting Sasuke. That's when he saw it. Red chakra. It was engulfing Naruto, and Rain. Sasuke watched in astonishment. Rain's wounds...

...They were alsmost healed...

All of them.

"GAHHHHHH!" Naruto grunted in pain, clutching Rain.

"Sasuke, go get Kakashi and Shikamaru! NOW!" Older Sakura said, with authority. Sasuke couldn't move.

"GASP!" Rain's eyes opened, and she was gasping for air. Naruto dropped Rain, backed off, and was grabbed from behind.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Older Sakura said, noticing that Kakashi has Naruto from behind, arms around his armpits, and Shikamaru pushing on Naruto.

"What the- What's Naruto, anyway!" Shikamaru asked, noticing the thicker whiskers on his cheeks and the red eyes with a slit in the middle for a pupil.

"... I got it..." Rain mumbled, catching her breath, and getting to her feet. "Mom, can you help Kakashi in keeping Naruto back?"

"Yeah." Older Sakura said, moving Shikamaru.

"HUH? MOM?" Shikamaru said, wondering what was going on. That's when they all saw it.

Rain's Cressent Moon Sharingan.

"I can control it, now." Rain said, piercing into Naruto's heart.

"You took over my sensei..." Rain began, leaving everyone in confusion.

_**"...You can tell with those Sharingan. The true power behind your cursed clan, Princess." **_Kyuubi's voice was mixed in with Naruto's. No one dared to move as Naruto glarred at Rain.

"I take it this isn't the first time seeing the Sharingan. So..." Rain began, sounding like her father. '...Your the Nine Tails, I see."

"NINE TAILS!" Shikamaru and Sasuke screamed. They just found out about Naruto's troubled childhood.

_**"I have to say, my child, your far more advanced than Madarra Uchiha from the Elder Days. It's that Orochimaru and Black Day's fault, that you have experience with rape and torture."**_

_'Madarra Uchiha?'_ Kakashi thought, knowing who he is.

_'Black Day?'_ Shikamaru and Sasuke thought.

"...Don't bring up Black Day... In front of the victim party." Rain growled, and got to her feet, after being on her knees for a long time. "All right, deal's this. I can't fix the seal that Naruto's parents designed for him, I take his place as Jinjurriki."

_**"A bold move from a Time Traveler."**_ Kyuubi said, noticing outcome. _**"And if you fail?"**_

"Trust me. Won't work." Rain said, with a cocky smile. Everyone froze when Naruto squinted in pain, as if to force something back.

"...Get...Back...YOU DAMN THING!" At that moment, the red chakra was gone, and his face was back to normal. "Rain, don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry, Sensei."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Shikamaru said, sounding scared.

"I'll explain later, we need to turn in for the night." Kakashi said, as he picked up Naruto, who involuntarily passed out, and all but Rain and Older Sakura went towards camp.

"How did you know where Orochimaru's hideout is?" Rain asked. Older Sakura grinned.

"We've been there, before." Older Sakura said. "You take care now, and try not to trouble your poor sensei."

"K, Mom." Older Sakura came up to Rain and gave her a hug, getting on one knee.

"Your father and I are really proud of you." Rain's eyes grew. Her father was proud of her?

* * *

"RAIN!" Spike screamed, heading for Rain, giving her a bear hug. "Thank god, your ok!" All Rain could do was smile.

"You met her half way?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep." Kakashi said, with a smile. "She was rescued by her mother."

"Sissy!" Ryousuke's voice called, and ran to his older sister.

"Hey, kiddo!" Rain greeted, taking in the boy.

"Well, since this is all taken care of, your all dismissed." Everyone went they're seperate ways.

* * *

Sasuke went to his place, and he had his son in toll. They thought it was a good idea to let Ryousuke have some quality time with Sasuke. With Rain's objection, ofcourse. She had the nerve to call her own father incapable of taking care of his own son!

"Papa..." Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by Ryousuke's voice, as he looked down at the mini Sasuke with green eyes. "Do you wanna be with me, today?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, indicating a 'yes'. Ryousuke starred at the ground as Sasuke fished out his keys for his apartment. Once he found them, and unlocked the door to his apartment, he entered into the kitchen as Ryousuke sat on the floor, seeming to be looking at something. "What do you have there?"

"Something." Ryousuke said, closing what looked like a small box. Sasuke snitched it out of his hands, and opened it. Inside was a three diamond ring, on a silver band, the diamonds forming a triangle.

"Ryoususke, did you pay for this?" Sasuke asked, rather astonished. He never saw anything like it.

"I saved up my allowance for it. You think Hina will like it?" Ryousuke asked, happily.

"Who's Hina?" Sasuke asked, taking a drink of water in his hands.

"Naruto Sensei and Hinata's daughter; My fiance!" Sasuke spitted out the drink of water that went down the wrong pipe. "Papa?"

"How old are you?"

"This many!" Ryousuke held up three fingers. Oh, great. Rain did not mention this! Sasuke took a seat on his bed, and motioned his son to come. Ryousuke did as he was told, and Sasuke placed him on his lap.

"...Son..." Sasuke began, not knowing how to talk about girls. This was more harder than he thought. "Um... You should hold off on that, until your a little older."

"Why? I love her!" Ryousuke's protest nearly made Sasuke gag.

Nearly.

"Yeah... You two can still be friends, and what not, but no... Grown up stuff, ok?"

"Me and Hina don't play Bang-Bang like you and Mama!" Sasuke looked at his time traveling son very confusingly.

"What game is that."

"You and Mama play it on the bed, on the walls, even in the kitchen naked!" Oh, the mind of a three year old. This is what got Sasuke blushing.

"Um... Who told you that was what it's called?"

"Sissy and Naruto Sensei." Ryousuke said, with a matter of fact tone.

_'...I'm gonna kill the both of them...'_ Sasuke thought as his eye twitched. "Ok, Ryousuke, why don't you let me hang onto that ring, and you can pick any jutsu you wanna learn."

"Really?" Ryousuke said, rather excitedly. Sasuke nodded his head. The boy handed him the ring, and made his request. "Can you teach me the Fire ball jutsu?"

* * *

**Here's a question for all: How do you guys like Rain? On a scale of 1 to 10? You can be honest as possible.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can tell everyone loves Rain, I just wanted your opinions.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Now Squad Seven can have a full mission with Rain!**

**ROLL FILM!  
AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 15: The Ugly Flower

* * *

"YAWN!" Naruto and Rain yawmed in unison, as the group with Sasuke and Sakura, Spike and Ryousuke along with them.

"Why you guys so tired?" Sakura asked, wondering why they were so sleepy.

"Some cat kept us up all night." Rain said, glaring at Spike.

"Not my fault I have to sleep in water!" Spike barked back, glaring at Rain.

"Sigh." Naruto sighed. How long were they going to do this?

"I forgot, thanks for lunch, Mama." Ryousuke said, holding up a well made lunch in a hankerchief. Sakura looked down at him, with a smile.

"Not a problem, Ryousuke. I figured you'd like the rice dumplings with the tomato fillings in them." Sakura said, as everyone continued walking. As everyone continued, they noticed that someone stopped. Both her and Ryousuke looked behind them.

"Guys, wait up!" Sakura called the boys, who stopped and turned around. They all saw Rain in her tracks, eyes closed, as if she was trying to get something figured out.

"What's up, Rain?" Sakura called, trying to continue. They were gonna be late, in sending Rain, Spike and Ryousuke home.

"I smell blood, over on the soft side of the village." Rain said, beginnning to run. Everyone joined her, as Spike had Ryousuke on his back. They turned around the corner, and saw...

"Gasp!" Rain gasped.

"What the..." Sasuke couldn't speak.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed.

"Gasp!" Sakura gasped, as Spike tried to cover Ryousuke's eyes. Everyone in that village, the elderly, and the infants were lying in a small pool of blood.

"I can't believe this..." Sakura said, covering her mouth in shock. Rain walked up to an elderly man, laying on the ground. She got on one knee, and discovered that the jocular vein was ripped out of the neck. Naruto copied her.

"They're blood is gone. All of it." Rain confirmed, as Naruto gaved her a look of shock. Everyone pulled out they're kunais. Rain noticed a trail of blood, leading to a tree.

"Rain, what do you think?" Naruto asked, standing up as well.

"I don't think this happened intentionally by a human." Rain walked up to the tree and found the trail ending to a flower, which the base was a lilly pad, with wite rose petals, thick yellow honey suckle seeds coming out of it, with a cob of corn in the middle. Over all, it was an ugly flower. The leaves that were coming out of it, did not help, either. "Here's your culprit."

"A puny flower?" Naruto commented, when the cob opened up to reveal fangs.

"What the hell is that?" Rain said, freaked out. It litterally jumped from it's roots, sprang claw like legs, and ran towards the rest of the group.

"It's after Sakura! RUN!" Naruto screamed, seeing the direction it was heading. It jumped to Sakura's height, and aimed for Sakura's neck. Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulled her out of the way, but tripped and crashed into a flower shop, where the window was made out of glass, went through the window, and landed on the floor, next to a young female, who was dead due to the plant.

"MOM! DAD!" Rain screamed, and ran after the plant.

"Papa! Mama!" Ryousuke screamed, and saw the plant coming towards Spike.

"What the hell is this thing?" Spike screamed, jumping next to Naruto. It aimed for the boys, when Rain stepped on it, squishing it.

Bad move.

Blood came instantaneously, covering Rain from head to toe. She ended up tasting it, and was disgusted.

"It just ate!" Naruto screamed, and Rain turned very slowly to him, glaring at him that read 'No Shit, Sherlock'. Within a few minutes, an entire group of Jonin were there, collecting the bodies. Sasuke walked up to Sakura, who had a scratch on her cheek from the glass, and holding Ryousuke's hand.

"You ok?" Sasuke whispered to her.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Head to Ino's, take Ryousuke with you. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok." With that being said, Sasuke kissed her cheek, and left to join Naruto, and Rain, who was trying to clean herself up.

"You need a bath." Spilke said, as Rain was trying to get the blood out of her hair.

"Spike. Shut up." Rain said, rather cold.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, stopping in front of the two.

"Dunno. Never seen that before." Rain said, getting rid of the blood on her revealing arm. "But I do know the one lady who knows." Everyone who was there, consisting of Naruto, Spike, Kakashi, and Sasuke, looked at her.

"Care to tell who that is?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Rain nodded, and headed for the nearest hotspring.

"And where do you think you are going?" Naruto called out, confused.

"To take a bath." Rain said, rather dumbfoundly.

* * *

"I see. So your going to this island to investigate?" Tsunade asked. Rain came to her, after her bath and all.

"Yeah. There's an island, hidden in the fog of the Valley of Ends." Rain said, taking a pause. "Known as The Island of Cursed Souls."

"The Island of Cursed Souls?" Tsunade repeated. "I've heard legend. Do you know that island?"

"Yeah. I have a pass from the Empress herself." Rain said, revealing her pass. Written in kanji, that read:

I, Empress Katsuyachi, herby give

Rain Uchiha

Permission to enter the Isand of

Cursed Souls on her Behave

"Are you allowed to bring anyone with you?" Tsunade asked, and Rain nodded.

"Can I bring Squad Seven with?" Rain asked, really nicely.

"Squad Seven, why that squad?"

"There's a paticular clan there that Sasuke would be interested in." Tsunade eyes went from settle to huge.

"You don't mean..."

"...That's right." Rain said, confirming her suspicions. "The entire Uchiha Clan."

"But HOW!" Shizune asked, wanting to know more.

"When Itachi killed them, they couldn't find the right path to the good life..." She wasn't allowed to state that it was all Danzo and Madarra's idea to butcher the clan. "... And thanks to Madarra's curse, their doomed to walk the earth for all eternity, or until my father can get his head out of his ass."

"Interesting. And this island benefits them, how?" Tsunade asked.

"The Empress has given them a brain and a body to use on the island and the island only, and is allowing them to take refuge there."

"...Very well. Get Squad Seven here, and on the double." Tsunade ordered.

* * *

"So, where are we going." Naruto asked. They all just watched Ryousuke and Spike go home, so now it was down to Rain.

"We gotta go to an Island, and the lady who owns it is a real hot head." Rain said, as they headed for the border of the Land of Fire. Sakura and Sasuke were in toll, watching the two gossip. Kakashi was merely reading his book, as usual.

"Say, Sensei, do you know what happened to Fugaku?" Rain asked, and Naruto went green.

"Um...Your father sent it to dog training camp."

"DAD! HE WAS MY BUDDY!" Rain screamed, blowing out Sasuke's eardrums.

"You are no fit to take care of a dog!" Sasuke boasted, getting even with Rain. What was Kiba thinking, getting her an animal like that! It wasn't even potty trained. The next time he pulls a stunt like that, he outta be ready for an earful cause he was not taking that...

"There's a boat!" Naruto's screaming brought Sasuke back to his senses, and everyone saw the boat.

"Everyone load up!" Rain said with a smile. Everyone pushed on it, as Rain took the stick and began to stroke from behind the group. It was a quiet ride, just like with Tazuna and his friend. Only this boat doesn't have a motor. The trip lasted nearly two hours, until they came across an isand, covered in creepy fog.

"Kinda... Creepy..." Naruto muttered with chills in his voice. They came up to shore, as everyone got out, and Kakashi and Rain were left to pull the boat up, and tie it to the post. Sakura looked around and saw a young woman standing. In a gown of silk, that barely covered her shoulders and breasts, and a long pony blonde tail, that reached to the ground, and here eyes were white as the clouds.

"Welcome to my Island." The mysterious woman said, as Rain came up, and got on one knee.

"Empress Katsuyachi, it's been too long." Rain greeted, as everyone saw who Rain was talking to.

"Rain, welcome back. You don't need to bow for me. And I see you've broughten some friends." Empress Katsuyachi noticed Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were with her.

"Yes, these are my parents and legal guardians of the future. Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Katsuyachi questioned, then realized why Rain brought them here. "I see."

"Your majesty..." Kakashi's voice caught everyone's attention. "We have a report that needs to be dealt with. Apparently, there was a flower that caused a massacre in the Leaf village, and from Rain's reports, it came from your island."

"Oh no, you mean the Gatatsuku Flower escaped? Oh, god I am deeply in apologetic, I had no idea one escaped. Please, come this way." Katsuyachi motioned them to follow, which they did, a little hesitant, but Rain trusted her.

"Rain, you may take your friends to see your clan."

"Thank you. Come on, guys. Follow me." Rain said, running into the forest, as the others followed her.

"Hey, Rain! Wait a minute!" Sakura said, running after the boys and Rain. All of them ran until they came up to a gate with the Uchiha symbol on it. Everyone froze. Rain pulled out her pass, and showed it to the executioner standing guard. With a nod to his head, he opened the gate, and allowed everyone to enter. When they entered, Sasuke litterally dropped to his knees.

"Is this... For real?" Sakura asked shocked. Sasuke couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. There was an elderly woman, in brown, her hair in a bun, sweeping her doorstep, minding her own business, when she looked up and saw the kids. She froze when she saw Sasuke.

"...S...Sasuke...!" She muttered his name in a sweet voice. Naruto could tell how she knew him, and he held his face in grimace. Sasuke immediately ran into the woman's arms.

"AUNTIE!" Sasuke screamed. She was real. But he watched everyone suffer.

"S... Sasuke..." The elder woman couldn't believe it. Rain walked up to the woman, and with a kind smile.

"Don't worry. Sasuke's still alive. I was wondering if Granma and Granpa are in."

"Rain..." Sasuke's tear began, even more. He knew that voice. He let go of his aunt, and looked to see...

His father. Fugaku froze, the minute he saw Sasuke. His eyes got huge, and his hands were shaking.

"S-Sasuke..." At the sound of his voice, Sasuke ran into Fugaku's arms, and began sobbing into his shirt, not believing what he was seeing and feeling.

"F-...Father..." Sasuke said, inbetween sobs.

"Granpa... I thought it would be fair to bring Dad here." Rain said, not having a smile on her face at all. At that moment, she had an exact resemblance to Itachi. Naruto and Sakura didn't want to move. They both stood there. Fugaku took Sasuke into his arms, and got on his knees, and took a good look at him.

"...You've grown." Fugaku said, smiling. Sasuke was still crying, but he had every reason. "Let's go see your mother. Can I ask for the names of your friends?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke turned to the others. "Naruto is the blonde, Sakura is the girl, and Rain's..."

"Don't worry, I know who Rain is. The Empress keeps the Uchiha Clan well informed." Fugaku said, getting up to his feet, and walking towards his place. "Come along, son. We can't keep your mother waiting."

"Come on, guys. Don't worry, they're friendly." Rain said, following them. Naruto and Sakura joined them, and entered the main house, taking off their shoes.

"Mikoto, we have visitors." Fugaku called, as Sasuke froze, yet again. So did Mikoto, holding a plate in a rag. She dropped the plate, allowing it to shatter, and run to Sasuke, taking him into her arms. Sasuke was crying again, and wrapped his arms around her. Mikoto was crying, until she saw Rain, standing there, with Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, thank god!" Her grip grew tighter around Sasuke, petting his hair. She just realized that her baby was still alive. "Oh, thank god!" She continued to chant, in between sobs, as she pulled away, and took a good look at Sasuke.

"Your all more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Fugaku said, drinking his tea in the kitchen. Mikoto was doing the dishes, and the kids were enjoying stories.

"Granpa," Rain began, catching Fugaku's attention. "Do you think we could work on some genjutsu?"

"I'm not very good that that, myself. Your granmother would be a better teacher at that." Fugaku said, blowing Rain off completely. Naruto noticed that Rain was looking down at her tea.

"I'm glad Sasuke has some great friends." Mikoto said, joining the group at the table. "Especially Naruto. Your mother would be proud."

"...My Mother..." Naruto questioned, shocked by her comment.

"Hn." Fugaku said, remembering his mother. "Kushina was an odd one."

"She had her good points." Mikoto commented. Sakura just sat there, being all diddly.

* * *

**Ok, here is Chapter 15, and I might be taking a twist on things.**

**Naruto: Your mom's really pretty, Sasuke.**

**Sakura: Yeah, she really is.**

**Sasuke: -_-'...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Grandaughter vs Granfather

* * *

"So, this was a freak accident?" Kakashi asked, Empress Katsuyachi, who nodded her head.

"Yes. Please accept my solemn apology. You may go see your students." Empress Katsuyachi said, allowing him to leave. Katsuaychi sat in her chair, and rubbed her eyes together.

_'...I hope Madarra doesn't interviene with this time, again?' _Katsuyachi thought. She was worried about Squad Seven, and Rain.

* * *

Rain laid in the guest room, since there were at least four or five more, and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't. She kept remembering her sensei, and the stories he'd tell her.

* * *

_"Everthing ok at the Academy?" Older Naruto would ask, with an arm around a load of laundry._

_"Yeah, it's good." Rain commented. For being a six year old, she sure could talk clearly. Older Naruto smiled._

_"K. Lights out!"_

_"Bedtime story first!" Rain screamed, wanting that paticular story. Naruto came to Rain's bed, with a smile._

_"Ok. Which one do you wanna hear?" Naruto asked, putting the basket of dirty clothes on the floor._

_"The two ninjas that felled in love." Rain said, and Naruto inhaled, and exhaled, loudly._

_"Haven't told that one in a while. You probably remember it better than I do." Naruto commented, taking a seat on her bed. "K. One time, there was a rogue ninja..."_

_"Sasuke!" Rain cheered. Even though they never met, she was madly in love with the rogue ninja._

_"Right." Naruto said, poking her nose. "He, had a huge reputation, but he couldn't deny hormones..." As Naruto continued this tale, Rain would often imagine a handsome young man, holding in his arms a young lady, dressed in a gown that she didn't know what it looked like, and they're faces inches apart, lips so close to intertwining. "...And he found a lovely young lady."_

_"Sensei, How come they couldn't be together in holy matromoniumly" Rain asked, saying matromony wrong. Naruto chuckled._

_"Well, I guess he could if he gave up a life of crime, and stayed with the girl, now do you want me to finish this story?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes please." Rain said, holding her father's scratched headband. Her big green eyes looking at him to continue. Naruto shook his head._

_"Ok... One night, he brought his maiden to his hideout, and gave his heart and sould to her, it was a love to die for.

* * *

_

Sasuke was still in the kitchen, helping his mother with the dishes. Stupid Naruto, knew how to eat.

"Hey, Mom..." Sasuke began, catching his mother's attention.

"Hmm?" Mikoto began, ready for anything.

"How is it that Father is praising me, now? Normally, he'd all about Itachi..." It threw Mikoto off guard, but she kept her cool. She took in a sigh, and thought about telling him the truth.

"...Rain was here, a few days ago..." She began, as Sasuke put the plate away. "...She and your father had a huge argument about you..."

* * *

_"What on earth are you talking about!" Fugaku yelled at Rain, who was standing, with her green eyes glaring at him. "I looked at Sasuke as my own son!"_

_"Yeah, after Uncle Itachi cracked, and went homicidal thanks to Madarra and Danzo!" Rain barked, revealing all. "He wasn't working for the hokage at all, he was working for the Root!"_

_"What?" Fugaku hollered, not understanding her reasons. "You expect me to believe for one minute that-"_

_"Asswhole, I spent eight years of my life, watching your son as a rogue ninja raping my mother, during a full moon, in the middle of nowhere!" It threw even him to his bum, as he witnessed Rain shed tears. Even though Kakashi placed a seal upon her curse mark, it still pained her, knowing only rape and sex. Naruto tried everything to get her to be normal, but it was no use. Orochimaru had placed his mark within her mind._

_"I refuse to believe that my son would be capapble of such crimes. He's an Uchiha-" Rain cut Fugaku off._

_"Oh, stop it!" Rain screamed. "I've had enough of the Uchiha Clan, it's nothing but lying desceiving bastards! You never paid any attention to Sasuke, you just brushed him off, and praised Itachi! Itachi this, Itachi that, it's enough to make both my dad and me puke!"_

_"You wrotten little-"_

_"I know what it's like to be hated by your peers..." Rain commented. She was reflecting on her days at the Academy. She was teased, due to the fact that she was an Uchiha. Class mates threw rocks at her, beaten her, hell nearly raped her. The only reason why she was given so much leeway was because she was under Naruto's care. "...I hated it. Being compared to a criminal. There were days where I didn't know who Itachi was, and I was still compared to him, and my father..." It was all silent. It gave Fugaku time to think. That's when he realized that he was crule to Sasuke, he didn't give the same appreciation as he did Itachi. Now, he regretted it._

_"I'll bring Dad here in a few days,... But I want you to think long and hard about how your gonna approach him. I don't want Dad heart broken by his own father, like before."

* * *

_

"...I-... I had no idea she was here..." Sasuke said, regretting what Rain had done.

"She's an Uchiha Protector. She was protecting you..." Mikoto said, draining the water in the sink. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. "... And I felt she proved a very valid point."

"What point?" Sasuke asked.

"She stated that there were days that he would completely ignore you, and praise your brother, and that sunk in. It trully did. I couldn't help but hear some of it. After that, she left, stating that she'd bring you here alive. I didn't know what to think..." Mikoto trailed off, starring at Sasuke. Sasuke starred at the floor, and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, who began to comb his hair. "Your father's waiting for you out in the livingroom."

"Ok." With that, Sasuke went to the livingroom.

_'Rain...'_ Mikoto thought, glad she told her husband the truth. _'...Thank you... For bringing Sasuke here...'_ Fugaku was in the livingroom, thinking about what Rain said. Was it all true? Did he put Itachi infront of Sasuke?

"Father..." He heard Sasuke's voice, and turned around to see Sasuke, who was a bit nervous. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Fugaku said, motioning him to come closer, which he oblodged. "Your teacher came by, and explained that something happened between you and your female companion."

"Her name's Sakura..." Sasuke corrected, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"My apologies." Ok, that was freaky. Fugaku apologized? "Were you, hypnotized, in any way?" Sasuke was shocked, and looked at the ground. He really didn't wanna tell him about that.

"... Me and Sakura... We..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence. When Fugaku realized what he was talking about, and his eyes grew. "...Sh-She got... Never had a chance. !" Fugaku wrapped his arms around Sasuke, which was new for Sasuke.

"...It's ok, son. I'm not mad at you." Fugaku said, closing his eyes. Sasuke's eyes became watery, and in an instant, he threw his arms around him, and began sobbing. "Why don't we take walk in the forest. There are some things you need to know about women, since your at that age."

"...Ok..." Sasuke said, letting go of his father. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Later that night, someone in a black cloak appeared in the trees, and took out a scroll, and did a bunch of hand signs, and waitied for the perfect moment. Sasuke had just gotten done with his conversation with his father, and was passing Sakura who had to use the bathroom, both heading for bed, and the timing was perfect.

"Forbidden Art: Hypnotic Possession Hypnosis!" It was a familiar voice, which his face to reveal snake skin, and glasses.

"!" Both Sasuke and Sakura felt ill, dizzy, as Sasuke grabbed Sakura.

"!" Rain woke up with a start, along with Naruto. Rain felt the winds of time beginning to change, yet again, and immediately went to her pack. Still in her clothes, with the exception of her cloak, she dug in, and pulled out the scroll that was given to her by her uncle.

See where this is going?

Sasuke carefully opened the door, and entered with Sakura, closing it behind him, and taking in Sakura's lips. For about a minute or two, there was a massive tongue war, as Sakura slipped over Sasuke's shirt, revealing his bare chest.

"NARUTO SENSEI!" Rain called, wishing Spike was here. Naruto came out of his room, in a black T, and orange pants.

"I know, I felt it, two!" Naruto called, and both of them ran for the roof. Once they were on there, they immediately hit the room where they were, and saw Sasuke fondling with Sakura's breasts, and suckling on the other.

"Oh, shit! Kabuto's somewhere!" Rain called, and opened the scroll. Inside revealed all of the keys, and necessities to reversing the Jutsu.

"Hold me down, Sensei!" Rain said, performing the handsings for the reversal jutsu. It was so fast, there was no way of identifying all of them.

"REVERSAL JUTSU!" Rain screamed, and placed her right hand upon the seal. Within minutes, a cylinder of chakra surrouned the two, and slowly but surely, Sasuke pulled away, and opened his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" The cloaked man's voice said, and began to pursue the jutsu. Slowly but surely, Sasuke began closing his eyes.

"NO!" Rain called, and forced more chakra into the seal. At that moment, her left shoulder began to sting in pain.

"Rain!" Naruto hollered. Her curse mark began to take effect. The scars from the curse went half way across her face, down her left arm and leg. She winced in pain, and that moment, Naruto pushed Nine Tailed Fox's chakra into her shoulder, trying to help.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rain screamed, as she was sent back. Naruto was petrified. But then he saw who replaced her...

"Mr. Uchiha! Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto screamed. Yep, Kakashi and Fugaku took over, reversing the jutsu.

"Check on Rain!" Kakashi ordered. With a nod from Naruto, he went to Rain and saw her clutching her shoudler, and squinting in pain.

"Rain..." Naruto cooed, holding Rain in his arms. Within a few minutes, the Seal had a new jutsu, and Kakashi was tying it up, and Fugaku was checking up on Rain.

"Is she ok?" Fugaku asked, and Naruto gave him a nod.

"SAKURA, WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone could hear Sasuke's voice screaming.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK, SASUKE! YOU WERE ON TOP OF ME, NOW LOOK AT ME! AHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"They're back to normal." Kakashi said, with a smile. Fugaku just looked at him, funny. Naruto picked up Rain, and brought her to her room.

"DAMN YOU, PRINCESS!" The cloaked man screamed.

"MOM, LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke screamed, but then saw Rain asleep, Naruto laid Rain down on her bed, and went to pull out a cd, and placed it in her portable cd player, and turned it on medium low. Naruto was expecting harp, soft music, but was he so wrong.

_So if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together, just to sing we love you_

_And if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together just for you_

_Racing all around the seven seas_

_Chasing all the girls and making robberies_

_'Causing panic everywhere they go_

_Party-hardy on Titanic_

_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing_

_Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking_

_Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing_

_Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

_So if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together, just to sing we love you_

_And if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together just for you_

_Sailorman, you really turn me on_

_Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on_

_Girls like me are pritty hard to find_

_So if you go, I'll kick your Heine_

_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing_

_Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking_

_Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing_

_Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

_So if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together, just to sing we love you_

_And if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together just for you_

_**Now, let's fight!**_

_**Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!**_

_**AI!**_

_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing_

_Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking_

_Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing_

_Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

_So if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together, just to sing we love you_

_And if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together just for you_

_**I'm king of the world!**_

_**Woohoo!  
**_

_**Wow, this was great!**_

_**Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship**_

_And if we all come together, we know what to do_

_We all come together just for you_

Naruto looked over to see everyone looking at him, funny. He gave Rain a look and saw that the curse mark retreated, and she was content.

Happy.

"You seriously think I let her listen to that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura both nodded they're heads.

* * *

**Ok, what a way to end a chapter.**

**Ok, some of you may have noticed that chapters are coming up more and more.**

**I am off medication.**

**It is crazy.**

**See Akatsuki Sailor Song, and you'll understand. Lol!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**All righty! I have decided to throw a twist! With Dragons!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Rain as a Cook/The White Dragon

* * *

"The Empress wants us to leave. And there's a reason behind it." Kakashi said, gathering his team, and one other. Sasuke went to see his parents standing together, smiling.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sasuke said, starring at the floor.

"It's all right, son." Fugaku said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing serious happened, and you were hypnotized." Mikoto got to eye level, and hugged Sasuke.

"The Empress is making you a pass just like Rain's." Sasuke hugged his mother in return. Smiling at the fact that he was getting a pass to see his clan. "Just so that you don't come on this paticular date."

"Why?" Fugaku looked in grimace. Sasuke looked up at his father, still in his mother's arms, and saw the look.

"...Today is the day the clan was slaughtered." Of course. Why didn't Sasuke realize it. It was the anniversary of the clan's death. "...Everyone here relives the last moment of our lives."

"...Why..." Sasuke asked, sounding cold. Mikoto didn't wanna let go of her baby, but she had no choice. She let go of Sasuke, and stood up.

"It's a small price to pay... But untill the curse of the clan's been lifted, we can manage."

* * *

It's been weeks, and today is the day where Sasuke made a stupid move:

He invited Sakura to Dinner.

"Dad... I can help." Rain comforted as Sasuke paced back and forth in his apartment.. He was really on a fritz.

"Rain... I've never cooked before." Sasuke said, blushing. This was no surprise to Rain. Naruto can't cook to save his life. Rain just smiled.

"You thought I spent my life on Ramen, didn't you." Uh oh. Rain was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you thinking." Sasuke asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"We'll give her an Italian Dinner!" Rain announced, going into the kitchen. She pulled out many pots and pans.

"Rain..." Sasuke began, not wanting to know what his daughter's up to. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Rain retalliated. "Helping you get to know Mom, better."

"I don't need help with that." Sasuke marked. Rain started laughing.

"Come on, we're going shopping." Rain said as she pulled Sasuke to the grocery store.

_'How did I get myself into this?'_ Sasuke thought as Rain dragged him through the aisles of food. Over all, they got garlic, fettucini, alfredo, noodles, and pasta fixings.

"Is all this really nessecarry?" Sasuke asked, looking at Rain.

"Yes." Rain said, smiling at her father. They made back to his apartment, and Rain was cooking up the noodles. "I'll keep Naruto Sensei occupied while you and Mom get together and chit-chat." Rain was now making the Alfredo Sauce.

"I'm not doing the dishes." Sasuke commented, taking a seat. Rain gave him a death glare, that even made Sasuke quiver.

"You have a dishwasher, use it." Rain said, with a mean motherly tone. "Now get suited up." By the time Rain left, there was two plates of Fettuchini Alfredo made, with salad and peaches. Who knew Naruto taught Rain how to be a great cook (Yeah Right! He burned Sugar coated Pot Roast when Rain was on her fourth birthday). Sasuke was in a nice black button up shirt that Rain got him, and a descent black pair of pants, as he was sitting on his bed, awaiting for his date. His wait ended when the bell rang, and he opened it to see Sakura in a white long silk chinese dress, with blue flowers on the collar, on her left breast, and diagnol on her legs (For those who want a photo, go to google images, and type in Chinese Dresses, last one of the first row).

"Wow." Sasuke couldn't help it. This was a first.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she was allowed to enter. The dinner went actually ok. They were sitting on Sasuke's bed, enjoying a good movie as the moon rose.

* * *

"Ok, Rain. That's it for the day." Kakashi's voice hollered. Naruto and Rain were out of breath. Naruto convinced Kakashi for some evening training. He also explained Rain's Green Leaf Rassendori, which he wanted to see. They both looked up at him.

"It's obvious that the Rassengan takes an extreme amount of chakra, including the Chidori. Combining the two is nearly impossible to do. The fact that, you, Rain, can do it, and use Medical chakra to balance the two out, is impressive."

"Yeah," Naruto began, looking at Rain. "Sasuke and I couldn't do it." He remembered the little incident.

"Don't look at me, it comes out in a life or death situation." Rain explained. "And to-" There was a sudden rumble.

"Earthquake?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked around. Rain looked to the sky.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rain hollered. Everyone looked up and saw a big.

White.

Dragon.

High in the sky. No one didn't move. It's big green eyes looked down at the others, and spotted Rain. It roared, and glowed so brightly, everyone had to cover they're eyes. the next thing that happened, lightning emerted, and aimed for Rain's right wrist. Another flash of light, and the moon was out. Everyone looked around and the dragon was gone. Rain looked at her wrist and saw a mechanism that was grey, with a white orb sealed inside the round opening. It was actually pretty light.

"Oh, crap!" Rain cursed under her breath, trying to take it off. "How do you get this thing off!"

"Hold still, Rain!" Naruto said, trying to pull the mechanism off as well.

"We need to bring this to the hokage." Kakashi said. So, that's what they did. Rain took a closer look at the wrist thing. It was a grey wrist band, about a quarter of an arm long, and it looked as if a dragon's hand was wrapped around the grey metal wrist thing, and it's finger nails were on the white orb.

"Well, this is interesting." Tsunade said. She thought she'd seen it all. A time traveling Uchiha, Black Day, Omba, what's next? Pigs flying?

"You familiar with the six dragons, aren't you, guys?"

"The six what?" Naruto and Rain asked in unison. Tsunade beated her eyes to her nostril with her index and thumb.

"This is gonna be long." Tsunade said. "Some time ago, apparently the Rikudo Sage created six dragons to harness the five great elements. The white dragon was known to be the most exotic source of chakra, it can only be obtained by a symbol of great love."

"That mushy shit?" Rain asked.

"Yep," Tsunade said. "So, how did that dragon appear."

"This isn't no joke, Granma." Naruto said, getting on the defensive.

"I didn't say anything about a prank, Naruto. We just gotta figure out what is going on."

* * *

"Ok, Kiba. What did Akamaru find out about Rain." Ino's voice boomed throughout the Yamanaka place. Rookie Nine and Team Gai are trying to figure out who is Rain. They were all in Ino's living room, drinking tea, and allowing Kiba to talk to Akamaru.

"...Hmm...Mhmm..." Kiba began. "...No way! Are you serious?" Akamaru barked, confirming his findings.

"What?" Ino asked. She hated that somebody knew things she didn't know.

"Rain's... Sasuke's kid." Kiba said in shock.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"That can't be for real." Shikamaru said, doing the math. There was no way.

"She's a time traveler..." Kiba continued as Akamaru barked, understanding his language. "DUDE! Sasuke raped Sakura, and she's Rain's MOM?"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"He would never!" Ino objected. "Especially to BillBoard Brow!"

"He dares force himself on a symbol of youth?" Lee screamed. "I will make sure that Sakura's virginity is avenged!" Neji rolled his eyes. Not this again.

"I'll ask Naruto to see if this is true." Shikamaru said, getting up to his feet.

"Right." Everyone said. Ino was bouncing her leg while she was sitting.

* * *

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura asked. Sasuke told her that he wanted to show her something and was dragging her by the hand.

"You'll see." Sasuke confirmed, leading the way. Finally, they stopped, and Sakura gasped at the sight. It was cliff, and under neath it was a body of water, with the full moon, rising up, glowing the cherry blossom tree that was on the side, and was littering the grass with cherry blossoms.

"Sasuke, this is beautiful." Sakura said, taking in the view. "How did you know this place?"

"My parents and brother use to come here for an afternoon lunch." Sasuke said, taking a seat under the tree. Sakura joined him, and felt his arms wrapping around her. She cuddled into him. "Sakura... I'll stay, on one condition."

"Ok...?"

"...Marry Me,... Sakura."

* * *

**I know! Total Bombshell. But, it's worth it.**

**Rain and Naruto: DO WHAT!**

**Sakura: Um... *Faints***

**Rain: MOM!**

**Sasuke: Oops.  
**


	18. A Forgotten Adventure Special

**Naruto: YIPEE! Guess what, Ladies and Gents, we're about to start on a brand new mission! *Rain appears* That's right, Hurricane Victoria has decided to continue the story "A Forgotten Adventure" For all viewers!**

**Rain: Sensei...**

**Naruto: So for those who are devoted fans, thanks so much for the reviews, and for those who are new, enjoy!**

**Rain: DAMMIT, SENSEI! LISTEN!**

**Naruto: Sheesh, Rain, what gives.**

**Rain: *whispers* She hasn't even started the 18th Chapter. She's back on her meds.**

**Naruto: WHAT? SHE'S ON HER MEDS! OH, GREAT! WHAT A DISASTER! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! *POOF***

**Rain: Mom! Dad! Don't look now, but Naruto Sensei opened the scene.**

**Sakura: No way! Rain, stall him!**

**Rain: Does Hurricane even have an idea?**

**Sasuke: No, she's looking over the one of your many rude and crude jokes about her mother and father, which includes Ino. Now, on the way.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Squad Seven were having lunch with Rain at a picnic. It was a wonderful day. Naruto had his instant ramen, Sasuke had rice dumplings, Kakashi had the same as Sasuke, Sakura had dinko dumplings, and Rain some apples. Everyone was chowing down, when Rain had a sudden confused look on her face.

"Hey, Mom?" Rain asked, catching Sakura's attention.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"How do you put up with Ino? She's way to much of a blonde for my taking." All of the boys agreed.

"To tell you the truth, I-" Somebody cut her off.

"BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino's voice boomed. "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE!" Sakura got up to her feet, and charged at Ino. Everyone watched.

"Oh, boy." Kakashi said, looking at the girls with grim. Will these girls ever grow up?

"And the fight for Sasuke's penis begins again."

"RAIN ITACHI UCHIHA!" Sasuke bellowed, while Naruto was laughing his ass off and Kakashi snickering in his book.

"What? They're fighting for a penis this big!" Rain commented as she stuck her two index fingers infront of her nose, and measured it. Naruto continued to laugh as Rain got up and ran from her father. While the father and daughter were fighting over her insults, Spike noticed a cake, and cut out a piece for himself, and began eating. "I'm sorry, Dad. But you really are a sour penis."

_**"Rain..."**_ Sasuke growled.

"Come on, I can take you anytime, any-" Rain paused and looked at the cake. "Who cut the cake? WHO CUT THE CAKE! WHO CUT THE CAKE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke screamed, throwing his hands in the air. He could not believe this.

"Rain, it's a cake!" Naruto said, trying to calm her down. "It's suppose to be cut."

"SASUKE'S MINE, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino screamed.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF, INO PIG!" Sakura hollered.

"WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP FIND THE CAKE'S MURDERER!" Rain exclaimed.

"Sigh," Kakashi sighed. "This is going to be an interesting day." The day continued on with fighting, accusing, and ramen.

* * *

**I know it's been weeks since I posted. But a lot of things has made it very difficult to post.**

**1. My medical condition went from schizotypal to schizophrenia**

**2. Finals came up, which I missed due to hospitalization :(**

**3. The new Naruto mangas are so wicked, I can't believe it's getting close to the end.**

**Well, that's it for now, Hope you all enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok, after watching some Naruto, I think I got the hang of things, now.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

Chapter 18: Revealing the Truth: Everyone knows

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her room. She had no idea what just happened. She didn't even bother to tell Naruto, Rain, nor Kakashi.

_"Marry me... Sakura..."_

Can she really go through with this? She starred at the photo of Squad Seven, hoping to get an answer. But right now... She really needs advice. She left her room, leaving the photo on her bed, and was going to do the impossible. She went into the kitchen.

"...Mom?" Sakura asked. Her pink haired mother looked up from the dishes, and looked at her daughter.

"What is it, hun?" Her mother asked with worry.

"...Can we talk?"

"Sure. Have a seat." Her mother confirmed, drying her hands, and joining Sakura at the table. "What's up?" Sakura was nervous. She didn't know what to do.

"...There's something I've been holding back from you." Sakura said, sounding down.

"Does it have to do with a mission?" Her mother asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"... I met someone. Her name is Rain." Sakura said, rather fast.

"Ok. Is she anyone special?" Her mother asked. Sakura nodded.

"She's the Time Traveler." Sakura said. "...And... M-my daughter..."

"...What." Her mother said, in a low voice. "...If that's the case, who's her father?"

"...Sasuke."

* * *

Rain was in Naruto's apartment, looking at photos.

Of the night she was concieved.

She had to know. If it was an affair or rape. She studied the photos very carefully. She sat on the floor of Naruto's room, cross legged, with all of the photos spralled out. Also, in her hands, was the rape file Naruto filled out.

With his signature.

Naruto and Kakashi watched her from behind the wall.

"She's been like that for nearly two hours, Kakashi Sensei." Even Kakashi was worried. He made an attempt to go in. He stood next to her, and got on one knee.

"Hey, Rain." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei. If you don't wanna get scarred for life, I suggest you'd leave. Thank you." Rain said, starring at the file notes. This doesn't make any sense.

"Rain... This isn't good for you." Kakashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you let me handle it." Rain looked at Kakashi with big eyes.

"...That's really tempting, but I'm gonna have to pass." Rain said, getting back to work. "This is the start of my goals."

"And what goals are those?" Naruto asked, Joining the group, on his feet.

"... I wanna be a rape detective, re-start the Uchiha Police Force, and a pedophile preventor."

Be afraid.

Be very afraid.

"...Never heard anyone willing to do that, before." Kakashi commented. Even Naruto was shocked. But, his shock turned into pride. Rain looked up and saw someone behind him, which brought her to shock.

"Daddy." Rain said, as everyone looked to see Sasuke in his blacks, starring at Rain. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke smiled. It was a proud smile.

"...That's my girl." Sasuke said with pride. Everyone froze for a moment, as Rain threw her fists into the air, cheering for joy. She got up, and ran at Sasuke. Naruto yelped, dodging Rain, as she attacked Sasuke with a bear hug. It nearly threw Sasuke off his feet, as he let out a 'ompf'.

"Thanks, Daddy." Rain said, tightening her hug. Sasuke blushed, but returned the hug.

She was his daughter, after all. All of a sudden, Naruto's phone began to ring. Naruto went to answer it, as Kakashi collected the file Rain had been working on.

"I'll take this file to the Hokage, and see if we can get anything out of it." Kakashi said, as the two huggers seperated.

"Ok." Rain said. Sasuke noticed the metal bracelet on Rain's wrist.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean you didn't see the white dragon that appeared two nights ago?"

"No." Sasuke said, as Naruto came in.

"...That was Sakura." Naruto said, catching everyone's attention. "...She told her mom everything, and... She wants us to come over to dinner."

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled. She had to go opening her big mouth?

"...I get to me my grandparents on my mom's side?" Rain asked, rather excitedly. It was official. Everyone was standing infront of Sakura's door, waiting for the worst.

"Well, ring the bell." Naruto said, as Rain pushed the doorbell. The three of them waited until Sakura opened the door. She was terrified.

"Get in, hurry." Sakura said, allowing them to enter. She quickly closed the door behind them.

"Mom, are you ok?" Rain asked. Sakura nodded her head. Naruto was about to say something, when Sakura's mother came into view. There was a huge resemblence.

"You must be the squad Sakura always tells me about." Her mother said. "I'm Hennin." She looked around, and noticed Rain. "You must be Rain."

"Yes, ma'am." Rain said, shaking her hand.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." Hennin said, showing the kitchen. "Thought you boys might be interested in steak." Sirloin Steak, with shells and Cheese, and salad. Everyone was having a good time. It wasn't all that bad. All of a sudden, the door slamed.

"Mom, I thought Dad was at the bar late, tonight." Sakura hissed nervously.

"Shit." Hennin said, getting up. Sakura got up, and motioned everyone to do so.

"You need to leave. Now." Sakura whispered, as she went to the back door.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. That's when they heard her father.

"SAKURA! DADDY NEEDS SOME LOVIN', NOW!" Her father yelled.

"Oh, hell no!" Rain said, as she went to the front door.

"Rain, you don't know what your doing!" Sakura yelled as Rain went to the door. There, was a drunk, in his thirties, with small green eyes.

"Who the fuck are you!" Her father yelled.

"You don't need to know who I am!" Rain hollered as she made a charge, and hit him in the gut. It caused him to be thrown back, into the wall, and slip into unconciousness. Hennin stood there in shock. "NO ONE TALKS TO MY MOMMA LIKE THAT! NO ONE!"

"Rain, what did you do?" Naruto said, coming into the hall. Rain looked at everyone.

"Well, he pissed me off." Rain retorted. Sasuke looked at Sakura with shock.

"How long has this been going on." Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down at the floor with guilt.

"Why don't you head on out, I'll take care of everything." Hennin said, and allowed everyone to leave. Naruto and Rain headed for Kakashi's place, and Sasuke brought Sakura to his apartment. Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed, as the said boy brought Sakura some water in a glass.

"He's been doing this for a while, hasn't he." Sasuke asked. Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"He's wasn't all ways like this." Sakura said in her father's defense. Sasuke stood there for a moment. He placed the glass on the bed side table, took Sakura's hand, and pulled her up. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Please don't tell anyone I'm doing this." Sasuke asked, as he pulled her towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist. After a while, they began swaying from side to side. That's when Sakura got the hint. It was just them, two. After two minutes, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. They starred at each other's eyes. That's when Sakura saw it.

Sasuke's smile.

It was kind and gentle.

Sakura smiled back. Sasuke slowly inched his head closer to hers, while she did the same. they both slowly closed their eyes, as lips met each other. At first it was small, quick kisses, then it lead to a massive tongue war. that's all they did for two good minutes.

"Knock knock knock!"

They had a visitor. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled, as Sakura buried her face into his chest, as they let go of eachother. Sasuke went to the door and opened it to reveal the mail.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The mail man asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed as he took a package.

"I just need your signature, here." The mail man said, handing him a clipboard with a sheet. Sasuke signed it, and handed it back. Sasuke took the package, and closed the door. He placed the package on the counter, and took out a kunai. He began undoing the the tape. Sakura walked up to him, watching him from behind.

"Annoying." Sasuke said, opening the box.

"It can't be that ba- AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke hollered. Inside was a human head. It was dehidrated and drained. Mold was at the bottom of the neck, showing the spinal cord, leading to the brain. The eyes were draining of blood, along with the nose. There was a dribble of blood coming out of the lip. He had brown hair, and the eyes and pupil were white.

"Get the phone, call Kakashi." Sasuke said, as Sakura did what she was told.

* * *

"Rain, why do you have an obsession with your mom's file?" Naruto's voice asked throught the night sky. They were on their way to Kakashi's apartment to see how the file was doing.

"...It's not an obsession, Sensei..." Rain said, with her arms behind her head. "...It's just a way of knowing who I am, and why did they do what they did. With my father being a rogue ninja and all."

"Speaking of which, why hasn't Sasuke left?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Rain confirmed. "He should be in the Sound Village by now."

"FREEZE!" Some one hollered. Naruto and Rain stopped walking, and looked around to see black ops.

"What's this about?" Rain asked, showing her hands in surrendering.

"Rain Uchiha, your under arrest for the murder of Danzo Shimura." One black op said.

"Huh?" Naruto was stunned. "Rain didn't do anything!"

"Hold on, Sensei. I don't want a fight." Rain said. "...I didn't attack Danzo any way, shape or form, even thought the thought is a bit curious. I'll go along quietly. I don't want any one getting in the middle."

"Rain..." Naruto said. All five black ops came and brought Rain's hands behind her back, near her bum, and placed chakra straints on her wrists.

"I'll be ok." Rain confirmed, as the black ops took Rain away. Naruto stood there with shock and fear.

* * *

Kakashi was looking at the photos. It was confirmed.

There was no rape.

Kakashi was about to put the photos back into the file, when he heard a bang at the door, and Naruto's voice.

"Kakashi Sensei! Rain was arrrested, you gotta help me!"

"Naruto, calm down. I'm opening the door." Kakashi said, opening the door to reveal a scared Naruto. "What was Rain arrested for?"

"I don't know, murder of some guy named Danzo." Kakashi knew who Naruto was talking about.

"Better if we see the Hokage."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura called from Sasuke's place, saying that he had a human head sent to him in the mail."

* * *

**Here is Chapter 18! Yay!**

**Ok, I know this is a huge twist on things, but I thought a little gruesome would do some good.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry this took so long, but I recently became a student at one of the most prestegious art schools in MN, I had to move in with my Dad. But enough about that. Time for some "A Forgotten Adventure".**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Accused of Murder and Time Traveling

* * *

Rain sat in the interrorgation room, waiting for a ninja to come in and demand answers. It's been nearly three hours, and they haven't done a thing.

_'Wonder how Senseis, Mom and Dad are doing'_ Rain thought. Five minutes after her thought, Ibiki came in, with a file.

"Rain Tunuzuka?" Ibiki asked.

"Yeah. Can I go now?" Rain asked.

"Not until we get some questions answered." Ibiki said, placing the file on the table. Rain knew this technique. It was suppose to be a way of making the person they suspect get uneasy. Rain knew better. "Danzo Shimura was found dead, and we have reason to believe that it was you who killed him."

"Innocent until proven guilty." Rain recited. She stayed calm. She had nothing to hide. So to speak. "I have nothing to hide. I'm not your killer."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we asked you where you were around eight am this morning?" Ibiki asked, taking a seat.

"With Naruto and Kakashi, looking over a rape I'm trying to solve." Rain said. Not a sweat on her face. "Ask them if you don't believe me."

"Will do that. What's with the bracelette?" Ibiki asked, pointing to the wristlet that the white dragon gave to Rain.

"Who knows." Rain said, looking at it. "Looks good on me, don't it?"

"Don't change the subject." Ibiki warned. Rain rolled her eyes, and just sat there.

* * *

Lady Tsunade?" Shizune's voice called, catching the Fifth's attention.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked, looking at her assistant.

"We've recieved a complaint from Naruto."

"He wants an A ranked mission?"

"No. Rain was arrested for the murder of Danzo Shimura."

...

...

"WHAT!" Tsunade's voice boomed. "I want Rain here, NOW!" She screamed, slamming her fist on her desk.

"AIIE!" Shizune screamed, heading out the door, while Ton-ton hid under neath her desk.

"Ooink..." Ton-ton said, out of fear.

_'Who would wanna frame Rain?'_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

"COME ON!" Naruto hollered. He and Squad Seven were heading for the Hokage Tower. Kakashi had the box that was delivered to Sasuke's apt in his hands. "Why can't we get Rain out of there!"

"It's not that easy, Naruto." Kakashi said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"Hey! Naruto!" a voice called. The group stopped where they were heading and turned around. Shikamaru was running towards them.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura said. "What is it?"

"Is it true?" Shikamaru asked.

"What is true?" Naruto asked.

"Is Rain from the future?"

"HUH?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Is it true?" Shikamaru asked again. Squad Seven froze. But Kakashi was all cool about it.

"That's impossible. Rain from the future? That's a good one, Shikamaru." Kakashi said, with a chuckle. "We need to go. Take care, now." With that, everyone headed for the Hokage Tower. Shikamaru just stood there. Dumfounded. They made it to Tsunade's office, and were waiting to get in.

"Come in!" Tsunade's voice hollered. Everyone went in.

"Sorry for the intrution, My Lady. But here's a package that was delivered to Sasuke's apt." Kakashi said, handing Tsunade the box. She opened it, looked inside, and nearly went green.

"All right. I sent Shizune to get Rain, and to have her brought here. We think he was killed around eight this morning.

"Granma!" Naruto called. "Rain was with me all day." Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"She was with Naruto when I came over. There was no signs of chakra usage." Kakashi confirmed.

"...I'll make sure that the prosecutors let her go."

* * *

**Sorry it took forever, but it is here. I began watching "Dragon Ball Z (Kai)", and I have to admit it was getting really good until Trunks saga. It is terribly plotted, when they destroyed Cell in the incubator, the Cell that is walking around should have dissappeared. It is terrible how they handle the past and the future. Any changes that they made, should have affected the future, but no! Yes, I am throwing a fit about it, but I think that if your gonna write a fanfic about time traveling, you need to make sure that the past effects the future, unless you plan to erase memories of the events, and live life regularly.**

**Man, I needed to vent. Lol!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is here! I am sorry it took forever, a lot has happened, and now I am planning to continue.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Looking Back

Rain sat in her cell in cuffs, waiting for something to happen. As she sat there, she looked back on her life. How far she came to get to where she was now. She didn't move, nor did she fight. She remembered her days being in the Sand Village Academy. When she was a little girl, she and her guardian, Naruto would travel on S ranked missions. It was rather odd that she was to stay by his side her whole life.

* * *

_Naruto and four year old Rain were heading back to the Sand Village. Rain was in a black shirt and black shorts, and was in a cloak. It was rather quiet._

_"Sensei...?" Rain asked._

_"Hmm?" Naruto asked. "What is it?"_

_"My father... What was he like?" Naruto stopped in his tracks. Rain stopped as well, and looked up at him._

_"Sensei?" Rain asked again. Naruto was lost in his thoughts. Naruto found a rock, and took a seat. He motion Rain to come, which is what she did, and sat on Naruto's lap._

_"Your father..." Naruto began. "...Was a great comrade. And a trusted friend." Rain starred at Naruto, hanging onto every word. "...Everybody loved him. He was top student during the academy days. All the girls were crazy about him."_

_"Even Mama?" Rain asked._

_"Even Mama." Naruto confirmed._

_"Why did he leave?" Rain asked. Naruto took a deep breath._

_"...He..." Naruto paused. "...Had family matters to deal with." He said. "...He once asked me how I understood what it was like to loose your whole family. I told him 'It's true, I have no idea what it's like having parents, or a brother'." Rain starred at Naruto with wonder._

_"Is that still true?" Rain asked. There was another pause._

_"...Yes..." Naruto began. Naruto took another breath. "Hey also once told me that "Having too many ties in this world, will only lead you a stray. It weakens one's ambition. Distracts you from what truly matters"._

_"Is that true?" Rain asked. Naruto looked at Rain._

_"In a way, yes.." Naruto said."But it's up to you to decide what trully matters." Naruto said. He looked at Rain, and took in another breath. "...And I do know what it's like having a daughter." Rain gasped. Naruto smiled. "...No matter what happens, you will always be my little Rain."_

* * *

Rain sat there, remembering that conversation. It was rare when Naruto would tell her about her father. She leaned up against the wall, rested her head, and was about to fall asleep when the door to her cell opened. Two black ops came in.

"The Hokage wants to see you." One of them said. Rain stood up, one of the black ops took her by the arm, and both of them escorted her to the hokage manor.

Naruto was pacing around the office. Sasuke sat in the corner, Sakura was standing with a hand on her arm, and Kakashi was reading a book.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi said. "It takes a while to get here from the correctional facility." All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called. The two black ops and Rain came in.

"Rain!" Naruto hollered, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm ok, Sensei." Rain said.

"So, Rain." Tsunade called, catching everyone's attention. "What happened?"

"Wish I knew." Rain said. "I was looking over my first rape case, next thing I knew I was being handcuffed."

"Can anyone prove you were looking over the files?" Tsunade asked.

"I can!" Naruto hollered.

"So can I." Kakashi said. Tsunade looked at everyone.

"Very well." Tsunade said. "Rain, you are released from custody." One of the black ops unlocked the cuffs, and removed them. Sasuke stood up, and everyone left. It was rather quiet. Everyone went to the bridge where Squad Seven would meet for missions.

"I better get going." Sakura said. "See you later." She turned around and head for home. Then, Sasuke and Kakashi left. It was just Rain and Naruto.

"You ok?" Naruto asked. Rain nodded.

"I'm ok." Rain returned.

"RAIN!" A voice hollered. Naruto and Rain turned around to see Spike.

"Spike, my man!" Rain greeted, shaking his hand, and giving him a small hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents got worried when the whole arrest thing went down. So, they sent me." Spike explained. Spike noticed the mechanism on Rain's wrist. "What's that?"

"Not a clue." Rain said.

"Come on, let's head to my place." Naruto said. Rain and Spike followed. It was getting late, since the sun was setting, but, group didn't notice the time. Naruto took his key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and went in. Naruto and Spike went into the kitchen, and Rain went back to her file. She noticed that it was gone.

"HEY! WHO TOOK MY FILE?!" Rain screamed. Naruto and Spike went to see what she meant.

"Kakashi took it." Naruto explained. Rain looked at her. Spike looked at the floor, and noticed a scroll.

"What the hell?" Spike asked, catching Rain and Naruto's attention. Spike picked up the scroll, and opened it. "It's for you, Rain." Spike handed it to Rain. Rain took it, and read it.

"It's from Uncle Itachi." Rain said. Both boys were shocked.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"It says," Rain began. _"Dear Rain, knowing your liking to solving mysteries, I thought this would be the perfect place to leave this message. It is one of ten, that will lead you to the Uchiha Clan's hall of Records. To find the next clue to their hiding place, go to the Hokage Tower, and look for the part of the tower where there is "Fire"_.

" 'The Uchiha Clan's Hall of Records'?" Naruto repeated.

"This might be a way for you to clear your name." Spike suggested.

"You might be right, Spike." Rain said. "Come on, let's go see." All three left Nrauto's apartment, and went straight to the Hokage Tower. It was a quiet walk. Naruto looked at Spike.  
"Hey, Spike..." Naruto began. Spike looked at him.

"What's up?" Spike returned. Naruto went to walk next to him.

_"Do you like Rain?"_ Naruto whispered into his ear. Spike looked at him funny.

"Rain's like a sister to me." Spike replied.

"Oh." Naruto said. Rain turned her head to see the two.

"Spike's not a "Girl" Guy." Rain said. Spike got a deep shade of red.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Rain smiled.

"He likes to suck on guy's penises for pleasure." Spike hid his face in his hands.

"Oh." Naruto replied. "Oh." "Oh!" "OH!"

"What's the big deal?" Rain asked. "So he likes to suck other guy's penises, so what?"

"Rain..." Naruto began. Rain looked at him. "Never say that again."

"Why?" Rain asked. Her face showed pure innocence.

"Just because." Naruto said. They made it to the Hokage Tower. All three of them stood there, looking at the building.

"Where's the fire?" Spike asked. Both him and Naruto looked around. Rain starred at the symbol for over a minute. It was the symbol for "Fire".

"So that's what the clue means!" Rain hollered.

"You figured it out?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Rain said. "It the "Fire" Symbol! Get it?"

"You mean we gotta climb up to the sign?" Naruto asked. "Damn." Naruto, Rain, and Spike applied chakra to their feet, and began climbing up the wall. All three of them looked around the sign, trying to find another scroll. "Nothing."

"I FOUND IT!" Spike hollered. Naruto and Rain looked and saw Spike holding a scroll.

"Nice one, Spike!" Rain commented. All three of them jumped off, and landed on the ground on their feet. Spike handed Rain the scroll.

"Read it, Rain." Spike said. Rain opened it, and read the whole thing out loud.

_"Your closer to the records than before. A hidden door on the desk where all ninjas receive their missions here"_

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked. Spike scratched the back of his head.

"Not a clue." Spike commented. Rain looked at the scroll.

"I think Uncle Itachi's talking about the Mission Room." Rain suggested.

Well, let's go." Spike said, and all three went to the Mission Room.

* * *

**I will be working on Chapter 21 asap! Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21, folks! I got the whole "Hall of Records" idea while watching "Scooby Doo meets the Boo Brothers". I hope you like this fanfic.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Chapter 21-Riddles

Naruto, Rain and Spike sneeking around the halls of the Hokage Tower, making sure they didn't wake anybody up.

"_There's the door_." Rain whispered. She grabbed the knob to the door, and tried to open the door. "_It's locked_."

"Let me try." Spike said, gently pushing Rain to the side. Spike pulled out a kunai, and picked at the lock. After three or four minutes, the door was open.

"Nice one, Spike." Naruto complimented. Spike smiled. The group went in, and flipped the switch.

"Let's find that clue." Rain said, walking to the desks. Naruto went to the walls, and Spike was checking the floor.

"There's nothing here." Spike said. Naruto looked at Rain, who looked puzzled.

"Damn!" Rain muttered, and slammed her fist on the desk.

"CLICK!"

"What the-?" Naruto muttered. On the side of the desk Rain hit, a trap door opened, and revealed a scroll.

"I don't get it." Spike said.

"Neither do I." Naruto said.

"I do!" Rain said. She went to her pocket, pulled out the last clue, and read it again. "Remember the last clue saying _'A hidden door on a desk where all ninjas receive their missions here'_? It meant here!"

"Huh." Naruto said. "So, what does the next clue say?" Rain opened it, and read it out loud.

"_Most ninjas have skills, but all began their journey, and watched the time here._"

"A place where ninjas began and watched the time?" Naruto asked.

"Damn." Spike said, scratching his head. "That's really a tough clue." Rain looked at the scroll, reading it in her head, over and over again. There are a lot of places where ninjas had his or her start. There was the training grounds. Nope. Not all ninjas go to the training grounds. Not at the missions desk. The Academy was - !

"I GOT IT!" Rain hollered. Naruto and Spike covered their ears.

"Rain, that hurt my ears." Spike said.

"Sorry." Rain said.

"You figured out the clue?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! We have to go to the academy!" Rain shouted with glee. She ran out the door and down the hallway. "Come on!" Naruto and Spike looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed her.

"Why are we going to the Academy?" Spike asked.

"Not a clue." Naruto said. They caught up to Rain, who was trying to unlock the door.

"Rain," Naruto began. "What are you doing?"

"This is where the clue said we should go." Rain explained. Naruto and Spike looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Where did you learn to figure out things like this?" Spike asked.

"Naruto Sensei." Rain answered.

"Naruto Sensei?!" Spike asked with shock.

"Me?!" Naruto asked, pointing at himself.

"Yep." Rain said. "Every year on my birthday, when we're not fighting Orochimaru, Naruto Sensei would hide my birthday present, and leave me clues for me to find and solve." Rain could still remember reading the clues, and finding her present. She had a lot of fun. After a minute of picking at the door, it was unlocked. "Let's go!" Rain went in, and soon, Naruto and Spike followed pursuit. They went into the first class room, turned the lights on, and looked around.

"This brings me back." Naruto said. Rain looked toward the ceiling, and saw the clock.

"Hey, guys!" Rain said. "Remember the clue saying that _ninjas watch time_? I bet the clue is behind a clock."

"You may be right, Rain." Spike said.

"Spike." Rain ordered. "Give me a hand." Rain walked to where the clock was, and stood underneath it. She began jumping.

"Why don't you climb the walls?" Naruto asked.

"Low on chakra." Rain answered. "I can't reach."

"Spread your legs." Spike said, crouching underneath Rain.

"Excuse me?!" Rain hollered. Spike stuck his head inbetween her legs, wrapped her legs with his arms, and lifted her up. "Oh, ok. I get it, now!" Rain was now Kakashi's height. Rain stretched her arms to disable the clock, and looked behind it. There, she found a scroll. "I FOUND IT!" Spike lost his footing, and crashed onto the floor, Rain following as well.

"OW!" Spike hollered. _"Rain,"_ Spike was now speaking in a rasp voice.

"Yeah?" Rain asked.

_"Your tailbone landed on my testicles. Please, get off."_ Rain rolled off of Spike, and allowed Spike to regain feeling within his family jewels.

"You ok?" Naruto asked Rain. Rain nodded. She got up, and lend Spike a hand. Spike accepted it, and allowed Rain to pull him up to his feet. Then, Rain opened the scroll.

"What does it say?" Spike asked.

_Earning the title "Hokage" is a difficult challenge. Everyone gathers here for the new Hokage to reveal him/herself_

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Spike was also confused. Naruto scratched the back of his head. Rain starred at the scroll.

"What's the next step, Rain." Rain said out loud. She remembered Naruto Sensei telling her the exact same thing.

_"What's the next step, Rain?" Naruto asked. Three year old Rain looked around the apartment._

"Rain!" Spike said.

"Huh?" Rain asked. Everyone looked at her funny.

"What's the next step?" Naruto asked. Rain starred at the clue. That was when it dawned on her.

"The Hokage Residence!" Rain shouted.

"You mean to tell me we have to go back there?" Spike complained. "Rain, I think your uncle is pulling our leg."

"I know Uncle Itachi." Rain said. "He never plays a prank."

* * *

**Ok, Chapter 21! Thank you so much for your patience. I have a special "A Forgotten Adventure" bit in the works, and I hope you all will enjoy it. I will be working on 22, soon.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
